


La Segunda Vuelta (Second Time Around)

by batman75



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman75/pseuds/batman75
Summary: Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!
Relationships: Elena de la Mora / Pablo, Julián de la Mora/Diego Olvera, Majolina - Relationship, Paulina de la Mora/María José Riquelme, Paulina de la Mora/Original Character(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 66





	1. La Boda Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aun no estoy lista para dejar ir a esta pareja. Amo el final de la tercera temporada (no leas si aun no has terminado la temporada 3! Spoilers ahead!) pero como fan uno quisiera seguir explorando. Estaré tomando algunas frases del dialogo que Manolo Caro maravillosamente escribió pero después de este capitulo sera directo de mi imaginación. Este es mi humilde intento. Cabe reiterar, que el final ha sido perfecto. Ojalá les guste seguir esta locura. No se si eran 5 o 10 o 15 capítulos. Pero aun asi, gracias x leer! Les dejo el primer capitulo. 
> 
> p.s. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Tengo años sin escribir algo formal en español y no tengo alguien ayudándome a corregir ortografía, etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

“Mama, Mama…les deseo lo mejor. Las amo”, dijo Bruno hacia la cámara mientras el camarógrafo hacia su ronda y grababa a los invitados con un mensaje para la novias. 

Bruno no cabia de la felicidad y no ciertamente no recordaba otro momento en el que se sintiera asi…tan feliz. Joder! Mientras veía a sus mamas bailando y celebrando junto con los invitados, no podia evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se habían casado de nuevo! Micaela le debía dinero, ella le habia apostado que no regresaban. Este era su sueño desde niño. Un sueño que se las vio duras en cumplírsele. Y no era que no pudiera ser feliz con la situación en la que estaban pero no le gustaba estar en medio de ambas. No le gustaba que no las tenia en el mismo hogar. Y no le gustaba por que sabia que se querían. Era un niño cuando ellas no estaba juntas pero no se miraban o hablaban de la manera en que otros papas actuaban cuando se separaban por siempre. Y el le ponía atención a eso. Un día su abuela, que aun extrañaba, le había dicho que tenia que dejar que sus papas arreglaran sus cosas a solas. Asi es que después de la segunda separación de sus mamas y de que su mama se regresara a España, el se había ido de lleno a apoyar a Micaela.

No quería sentirse triste. Había aceptado que no podia hacer mas por sus mamas. Sobre todo cuando notaba lo triste que se encontraban ambas juntas o mas bien separadas después del funeral de su abuela. Pero desde que su mama había vuelto de su “viaje”…que le fueran a otro con ese cuento de que se había ido a una conferencia (su mama no se había llevado sus cremas y nunca iba a ningún lugar sin ellas) …noto un cambio y determinación en su mama a su regreso. Y aunque no lo quería aceptar, se moría por pasar tiempo son su mama ya que la había extrañado. Pero su mama estaba en una misión que el también quería asi es que cuido solo pasar desayuno y la cena con ella, y abrazarla mucho cada que la veía. La primera noche que regreso de su “viaje”, la había encontrado sentada en su cama y en bata después de darse un baño. No quizo preguntar por que sabia que su mama solo le diría que todo “esta bien”. Asi es que fue y la abrazo en silencio. Se pregunto si debía de haber llamado a su mama que por fin había regresado de España pero la voz de su abuela le recordó de nuevo que no debía de meterse. Los días siguientes siguió apoyando a Micaela, formando un grupo y explorando su relación con Rosita, no les dio problemas estas ultimas semanas a su ver. Y era bastante divertido estar en el grupo (cuando Rosita y Micaela dejaban de pelear). Y con la seguridad de muchos años de pasarla con su mama, el sabia que su mama Paulina, cuando tenia una meta, lo lograba.

Y ahora sonrió feliz ya que sus mamas y el eran familia de nuevo.

Y si, su sonrisa no paraba. Y hablando de Rosita. La miro acercarse a el y ahora su sonrisa estaba dirigida a ella.

“Bruno…”

Ella lo tomo de la mano y cuando la tomo noto que en su mano llevaba algo metálico. Una llave?

“Vamos?”

Bruno asintiendo, la siguió, aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados. Tal vez le podría robar un beso alejado de todos…y de sus mamas. Amaba verlas juntas pero con su novia…eso era algo diferente. Aun tenían ambos muy presentes la vez que Paulina los encontró besándoselas en el cuarto de Bruno la semana pasada y después de darle una cátedra de comportamiento, parecía que no había momento para estar solos. Ni siquiera habian hecho nada! Pero sus mamas se habían encargado de que cuando estuvieran en casa, alguien siempre estuviera con ellos. Y con los arreglos de la boda, Bruno se encontraba siempre acompañando a sus mamas a algún lado. Se la había pasado entre contento por pasar tiempo con ellas y molesto por que sabia que lo estaban monitoreando mas por su primer novia. Así es que apresuro el paso…de la mano de Rosita…mientras bajaban unos escalones para salir del area de la florería. 

“Y esta llave de que es?”, pregunto por fin al ver que Rosita caminaba sin decirle nada.

“Creo que se le cayo a tu mama. Vemos si abre la casa?”

“Ahhh….”, dijo Bruno entendiendo por fin. 

Ambos se rieron y Bruno le dio un beso en su mano que hizo a Rosita ruborizarse. El veía que su mama le hacia mucho eso a su mama Paulina asi es que sonrió ante la reacción positiva de Rosita por el beso en su mano. Después se echaron a correr hacia la casa y al usar la llave abrieron la puerta principal, sin notar que Micaela los observaba a lo lejos. Aun de la mano, entraron y Bruno cerro la puerta tras ellos y se guardo la llave.

“Que lastima que tu familia vendió la casa” dijo Rosita notando la falta de muebles.

Bruno tan solo asintio y ambos comenzaron a subir escaleras. Mas que darse algún beso por los rincones, Bruno se encontró de pronto sintiendo un vacío. Esta era la casa donde su mama lo tuvo desde muy chico jugando en junto a sus abuelos y sus tíos. El fue el único niño de la Mora y el consentido de su abuela, por mucho tiempo.

Rosita jalo de su mano, “tierra aBruno”, dijo riendo.

“Perdon, es que….nunca me imagine ver esta casa asi. Ven.”

Como seguian de la mano, Bruno no tuvo problema dirigiéndola hacia las recamaras. Lejos de pensar en besar a Rosita, la curiosidad de ver el resto de la casa le gano.

“Van a extrañarla cierto?”, dijo Rosita mientras entraban al cuarto principal.

“Si. Mira este era el cuarto de mi abuela. Aquí me escondía cuando me metía en problemas con mi mama”, dijo Bruno sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

“Pobre de tu mama. Venias a esconderte con tu abuela de seguro!”, dijo Rosita riendo.

Pero la risa se les acabo cuando notaron a alguien en el piso. Rosita dio un grito.

Bruno solto la mano de Rosita y corrio a ver a su tia. Estaba vestida como de fiesta?

“Orale. La loca!”

Bruno y Rosita se asustaron al escuchar a Micaela, la cual al parecer los siguió. Pero Bruno estaba preocupado.

“Micaela que haces siguiéndonos? Ve por mi abuelo”

“Mejor Paulina no?”

“No. Mis mamas estan en su boda”

“Esta muerta?”, dijo Micaela acercándose a tocar el cuerpo.

Rosita y Bruno: “Micaela!”

“Ya voy, ya voy. _Dicen por ahi que estoy mas bien un poco loca.”,_ dijo Micaela mientras salía del cuarto y luego echo a correr hacia el jardín por su papa.

……………………………..

Ernesto de la Mora se encontraba bailando con Carmela cuando llego Micaela como si le faltara el aire. Preocupado se disculpó con Carmela cuando su hija lo jalo hacia la orilla del area donde estaban bailando al ritmo del mariachi.

“Papa, tienes que venir conmigo”, dijo Micaela tomando aire.

“Pero que te pasa hija?”

“No hay tiempo de preguntas. Luego le repones el baile a esa señora!”

Para Ernesto no era novedad que su hija no estaba nada de acuerdo con sus ultimas parejas. Con Jenny, no la culpaba…el mismo aun estaba lidiando con esa confusa relación y los daños que causo.Pero Carmela…iba a costar trabajo esto.

“Que pasa?”, dijo paciente a su hija ignorando el tono hacia Carmela.

Carmela solo sonrió, “Ernesto, voy a ir por algo de tomar. Ve con ella…”

“No entiendes que no hay tiempo”, le dijo Micaela jalandolo y hablando sobre Carmela. En eso llego Maria Jose hacia ellos.

“Micaela, has visto a Bruno?”, dijo Maria Jose.

Ernesto vio como se le iba el color a Micaela pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de alegría que tenia Maria Jose por su boda con Paulina. Asi es que decidió actuar rápido. Algo le decía que Bruno se andaba portando mal.

“Maria Jose, si quieres yo te ayudo a buscarlo, verdad Micaela? Que no estabas con el?”

Micaela duro unos segundos para contestar. “Si, estaba platicando con Rosita hace rato. Ahi lo deje”

“Bueno, gracias suegro….ay este Bruno!i Siempre empanado con esta niña”, dijo Maria Jose resoplando. “Si lo ven que venga con Paulina y conmigo a la plataforma, nos queremos tomar fotos junto con el”

Ernesto y Micaela tan solo sonrieron y asintieron. Maria Jose en su apuro, no noto lo forzado de los gestos.

Pero en cuanto se fue... echaron a andar.

"Micaela”, dijo Ernesto mientras seguía el paso de su hija hacia la casa. “Dime que esta pasando hija, en que se metió Bruno? Estamos en plena celebración de la boda…”

Micaela miro que nadie los siguiera. “Encontramos a la loca”, dijo por fin ya fuera de alcance.

“La loca? De que estas hablando?”, dijo Ernesto ahora con falta de aire el. “Micaela, detente un momento…”

“No hay tiempo! La loca! La hermana de Maria Jose!”

“Y tu como sabes de ella?”

Micaela ya no contesto y Ernesto mejor se apuro a subir las escaleras. Sabia que Paulina no le habia contado a Bruno del todo lo que había pasado con su tia. Pero sentía que mas que ocultarle las cosas…era por Maria Jose. Paulina le tiraba cuchillas con los ojos a quien mencionara a Purificación delante de Maria Jose estos últimos días. Y no era para menos, de lo poco que supo, Purificación estuvo jugando con todos pero sobre todo con su hermana.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Rosita y a Bruno preocupados viendo a alguien en el piso. Era Purificación inconsciente.

“Pero que hace aqui?”, dijo asombrado

Bruno negaba con la cabeza. “No se abuelo, pero hay una pistola debajo de donde esta recostada”

“No la hemos tocado. Pero si respira”, dijo Rosita. “Yo cheque como me enseño mi mama”

Ernesto comenzó a reaccionar después de la sorpresa.“Miren niños, háganse para ella. Yo me hago cargo si?”

Micaela tan solo exhalo molesta. Rosita fue con Bruno hacia la entrada del cuarto.

“No le quiero arruinar a mis mamas su día”, dijo Bruno preocupado.

Ernesto tan solo miro a su nieto. Saco su teléfono celular y rogo no tener que hacer precisamente eso.

…………………………………………………………..

Mientras tanto…del otro lado del jardín. Paulina estaba sentada junto a Maria Jose sobre unas sillas donde les estaban haciendo sesión de fotos. Todo había comenzado bien y habían hecho la sesión con ella sola, con Maria Jose, con ambas y faltaba Bruno. Maria Jose al ver el enfado de Paulina con que nadie parecía dar con el, lo había ido a buscar y volver sin el no ayudo al enfado de Paulina.

El colmo fue cuando Delia les trajo uno de los regalos que habían dejado en el lugar erróneo (“pero Delia…los regalos son en la recepción”). Delia asintió ante la exclamación de Paulina pero no sabia de quien era. No tenia ni siquiera nota. Y Paulina, en su enfado por que Bruno no aparecía, ahora la había agarrado con Maria Jose.

“Yo no lo puse en la lista de bodas”, dijo en su defensa.

Paulina rodo sus ojos mientras trataba de no estar tan seria frente a los fotógrafos. Donde estaba Bruno?

“Por favor”, dijo aun enfadada.

“Eso es un bicho de verdad. Alguien lo ha regalado por que es amante de la taxidermia”, observo Maria Jose. Tratando de que la explicación la distrajera mientras Delia y Elena habían ido a buscar a Bruno.” Hay gente asi”

Logro que le contestara. “Por que tu lo pediste”

“No. Yo que voy a pedir eso”, dijo Maria Jose tocando el regalo. “Ay que asco!”

Paulina miro como lo había tocado. “Si te conozco como eres”, dijo a su ahora esposa.

Volteo de nuevo a ver si venian con Bruno y en eso escucho a Maria Jose.

“Te pones tan guapa cuando te enfadas”

“Ah! Que buena catchphrase”, dijo Paulina en su tan única cadencia con su voz. Se ruborizo un poco asi es que volteo para que no viera. Flash! Bendita cámara pensó. 

Otro momento de silencio. Bueno otro intento por distraerla se dijo Maria Jose.

“Esto es un regalo que se lo han regalado a alguien que no lo quería y no los lo han vuelto a regalar a nosotros”, dijo poniendo su mano en el asiento de Paulina. Un dedo rozando contra su pierna.

“Bueno. Por que supieron que te gustaba”, le dijo Paulina como explicación. 

“Que horror. Como puedes pensar eso de mi”, dijo Maria Jose viéndola ahora a ella asombrada. Y vio su oportunidad de ponerla incomoda frente a los fotografos. “Es que no me conoces, mira” y apunto a la cámara. “Ahi esta, no me conoces”

Paulina, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para voltear a ver a Maria Jose. No se quedo atrás.

“Y ya me case contigo. Ahora que hago?”

Maria Jose tratando de no sonreír. “Y por segunda vez”. Se escucho otro flash de la cámara. “Y sigues sin conocerme”

Paulina resoplo. Flash.

Maria Jose ya no se aguantaba. “Paulina”

“Mmm”, recibió como respuesta pero sin voltear.

Maria Jose en eso se giro un poco mas hacia Paulina, colóco su mano sobre su pierna izquierda. Su esposa era tan delgada y fina. Su mano cubría la mayoría de su pierna, siempre, desde que la conocía.

Flash!

Paulina miro a los fotografos y uno de ellos bajo la cámara al ver la mirada que le había puesto. Maria Jose dejo ir una pequeña risita ante esa reacción.

“Paulina”, dijo llamándola de nuevo.

Paulina volteo exasperada. “Que paso Ma…”

No alcanzo a terminar de pronunciar su nombre por que Maria Jose la había tomado del mentón y le había puesto tremendo beso. Paulina olvido su enfado y Maria Jose por fin le dio un beso como el que había querido darle durante todo el dia. Sus bocas estuvieron unidas por lo que les pareció minutos…Maria Jose pidiendo acceso a su boca con su lengua cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta fuertemente.

Se separaron faltándoles aire. Y al abrir los ojos, ambas tuvieron que cerrarlos ya que los fotografos estaban como locos con el flash al tomar fotos del momento. Ni los habían escuchado. 

“Maria Jose”, dijo Paulina ruborizada ante las cámaras tomándoles fotos del beso. Oculto su cara un poco en el hombro de Maria Jose quien la abrazo.

“Me perdonas?”, le susurro Maria Jose en su oido.

Paulina suspiro aclarándose la mente después del beso que se habían dado.

“No juegas limpio”, le contesto y sintió en su abrazo la risa de Maria Jose. Amaba escucharla reir. “Es que este niño no aparece y nos estamos tardando demasiado con las fotos”

Se separaron un momento para verse las dos pero sus manos aun entrelazadas.

“Toca relajarnos no?”, dijo Maria Jose mirandola muy atentamente.

“Ay si…si ya me dijo el fotografo que parecías bridezella antes de la ceremonia. Hasta le aventaste la cámara”, dijo Paulina riendo.

Maria Jose miro al camarógrafo con el que había pasado el incidente y ahora ella se apeno.

Escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta y voltearon cuando vieron que era Delia la que tenia rato tratando de llamar su atención.

“Paulina, ya viene Brunito”, dijo Delia sin poder evitar sonreír al verlas.

“Ya era hora!”, dijo Paulina viendo que venían corriendo Brunito y Rosita. “Méralo corriendo! Va salir todo sudado en las fotos…”

“Paulina, respira”, dijo Maria Jose besándole la mano con su anillo. 

………………………………………..

Mientras las novias y Bruno se tomaban fotos. Ernesto, el cacas, Elena y Julian estaban en el que había sido cuarto de Virginia. Julian acababa de atar a Purificación, quien ya había reaccionado. El cacas le había atado algo alrededor de su boca para que dejara de gritar. Nadie aun había tomado el arma pero tenían a Purificación lejos de ella.

“Chale con esta loca”, dijo el Cacas serio. “Tratando de matar a mi Julieta”

Ernesto se paso su pañuelo de su traje por la frente. Que lios, Dios mio.

“Bueno ya”, dijo Elena tomando rienda de la situación. “Le prometimos a Bruno que no les vamos a arruinar la boda a Paulina. Asi es que no le podemos hablar a la policía”

El cacas solo levanto la vista asustado.

“Tu no te preocupes cacas”, dijo Ernesto viendo su reacción. “No pienso meterte en mas problemas. Paulina y Maria Jose te sacaron y no pienso dejarte expuesto”

“Gracias Neto. Pero esto si esta grueso. Que no estaba encerrada?”

Julian asintio viendo a Elena y molesto. “Pero el problema es que Paulina no nos dijo donde estaba internada. No puedo creer que se escapo y vino aquí a tratar de dispararle a mi hermana!”

“No la podemos regresar. Y el problema es que si no le han llamado a Maria Jose o Paulina, no tardan en avisarles que se escapo. Y la pistola es evidencia de un crimen”, dijo Ernesto también molesto y aterrado a que Purificación hubiera logrado su cometido.

Elena sin dejar de ver a Purificación que seguía retorciéndoselas para safarse. “Ya se! Le marcamos a Marquez en cuanto se vayan todos a la recepción. Julian llévate al Cacas y avísale a Pablo que lo veo en la fiesta no? Que se lleve a Carmela”

Ernesto asintio. “Si, creo que sera lo mejor. Si la dejamos o la llevamos a otro lugar nos meteremos en problemas”

“Y Paulina y Maria Jose?”, pregunto Julian pensando en la reacción de ellas dos al saber que le hablarían a la policía.

“Ya se pero ni modo Julian. Ademas Marquez esta invitado a la boda y dijo que iría a la recepción”, dijo Elena jalando a su papa a la puerta para que Purificación no escuchara. Julian al pie de ellos. “Papa, vamos a tener que pedirle un favor a Marquez o algo. Se que Paulina y Maria Jose van a estar molestas pero mejor pedir perdón que permiso no? Hablamos con Marquez y solo le diremos de la pistola si vemos que esta dispuesto a ayudarnos”

Ernesto se puso una mano bajo la frente tratando de pensar. “No se Elena. Marquez esta molesto conmigo y este tipo de favores se los hace a Paulina”

“Pues es por Paulina no?”, dijo Julian viendo a los dos ya un poco mas convencido. “Vamos a tener que quitarles los celulares a ambas”

“Si papa, tenemos que hacer esto”, dijo Elena tramando lo siguiente del plan. “Mira, es solo por esta noche. Ya mañana le diremos a Paulina y Maria Jose a primera hora, pero se merecen el dia de hoy”

Al estar de acuerdo, le hablaron al Cacas para que se acercara. Purificación seguía en el piso queriendo gritar sin poder. Y pusieron en marcha el plan para salvar la boda de Paulina y Maria Jose. Solo rogaban que Paulina no se diera cuenta. No querían pensar en como iban a reaccionar.

…………………….

Mientras tanto…en la pista de baile que habían improvisado frente a la florería…

_“..si nos dejan…nos vamos a querer toda la vida…_

_“…si nos dejan…. Nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo…”_

La canción se escuchaba de fondo con mariachi. Nadie quería interrumpir a las novias. Solo Bruno se les había acercado pidiendo el celular a su mama para tomarse fotos por que se le había acabado la pila del suyo.

Pero Maria Jose ni se había inmutado, se lo había dado y estaba perdiendo el enfoque en la música, en los invitados y en todo lo demás, mientras bailaban lentamente y tenia a Paulina en sus brazos. Joder! Aun no se lo creía. Tenia años sin sentir esta felicidad. Su enfoque se estaba también perdiendo ya que Paulina la tenia abrazada con una mano en su cuello mientras su cabeza reposaba en su pecho y su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Maria Jose la tenia abrazada por la cintura y la acerco mas a ella. Mientras sentia la mano izquierda de Paulina dandole caricias….y bajo su cabeza para darle un beso sobre su cabello. Sonrio cuando sintió una risita por parte de Paulina y sintió que se acercaba aun mas a ella.

Tendrian que ir a la recepción? No quería romper el momento…esto era la caña! Y Paulina con sus leves caricias con su mano la hacían estremecer. Tal vez podían ir directo a celebrar su noche de bodas...

En eso sintio a Paulina separarse de ella un momento y verla a los ojos. Maria Jose solo logro sonreirle como una idiota...la cara ya le dolía de tanto sonreír pero no podia evitarlo…y Paulina colocando ambas manos ahora alrededor de su cuello… se estiro hacia arriba para darle un beso suave…un roce…Paulina la estaba volviendo loca…

Y hablando de su esposa…aun con sus manos alrededor del cuello…le señalo que bajara su cabeza para susurrarle algo. No tenian que hablar. Este tipo de comunicación con Paulina era tan fácil como respirar para Maria Jose.

“Me perdonas?…”, le susurro Paulina sobre la musica de fondo y regresándole sus mismas palabras que le había dicho durante la sesión de fotos.

“Por?”, dijo Maria Jose cerrando sus ojos.

“Es que que sabes que Bruno solo te va a hacer travesuras con ese celular cierto?”

Maria Jose por fin abrio los ojos. Coño! Donde estaba este niño.”Por eso no le diste el tuyo?”, le respondió un poco mas fuerte debido a la música.

“El mio lo tiene Elenita desde antes de la ceremonia por que se marcaba en mi pantalón el celular”, dijo Paulina levemente y sonrió. “Pero Bruno sabe que no tiene permitido tomar el mio. Me cambia los tonos o se toma fotos haciendo sus gestos esos que no me gustan o pide cosas por internet…”

Maria Jose tan solo asintio sin querer imaginarse que podría hacer con el de ella. Preferia no pensar y estaba por besar a Paulina de nuevo cuando Delia llego con ellas.

“Mi niña”, dijo dirigiéndoselo a Paulina y se disculpo por interrumpirlas. “Es que ya toca irnos a la recepción…Elenita dijo que el fotógrafo quiere tomar unas fotos con ustedes antes de que entren a la fiesta”

Maria Jose tomo la mano de Paulina, aceptando que por el momento este ya se había acabado y seguirían después. Los mariachis también pararon de tocar cuando se acerco Pablo con ellos.

“Yo les ayudo”, dijo Delia con unos tacones en la mano y retomando la atención de ambas. “Mira, Don Maria Jose, se los traje”

Paulina quien estaba observando que la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, no lograba localizar a Bruno o a sus hermanos. Se dejo guiar por Maria Jose hacia una de las sillas.

“Me ayudas?”, le pidió Maria Jose dandole los zapatos a Paulina mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda que había traído Delia para que se limpiara los pies por bailar descalsa durante la tarde.

“Delia, y…”

Pero Paulina no habia terminado de decir cuando Delia ya le tenia respuesta. “Bruno se fue con Don Ernesto, Diego, Julian, Elena y la bebe”

A Paulina miro a Delia extraña. Pero Maria Jose la distrajo cuando vio que no podia con el vestido limpiarse totalmente sus pies.

“Haber princesa”, le dijo Paulina colocando los zapatos en otra silla que traia en la mano. “Deja te ayudo…Delia tienes mas toallas? Alguna seca también ayudaría”

Delia respiro de nuevo cuando Paulina se puso a ayudarle a su esposa. Y fue en busca de mas toallas. Tenia que mantener la calma. Elena le había advertido que tenia que mantener a Paulina y Maria Jose ocupadas, lejos de cualquier celular o llamada, y felices durante la recepción.

Siempre una aventura con la familia de la Mora pensó.

Continuara…


	2. La Boda - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y seguimos con esta locura. Espero les guste este segundo capítulo. 
> 
> Quiero dar una advertencia ya que me tomo un poco mas de tiempo escribir este capitulo. Ya viene la noche de bodas y tuve que hacer algo de research para poder hacerle justicia al personaje que Manolo creo para Maria Jose. Ya verán por que. También se que puse M como el rating de esta historia pero es la primera vez que escribo escenas de este tipo a detalle. Pero espero por lo menos haber transmitido lo especial de este dia para ambas. 
> 
> Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios y kudos! Thank you for your comments and kudos!
> 
> p.s. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Tengo años sin escribir algo formal en español y no tengo alguien ayudándome a corregir ortografía, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor de usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

_Virginia: No dejes escapar al amor de tu vida Paulina, mucho menos por prejuicios estupidos de la gente_

_Paulina: Mama…_

_Virginia: Ya perdiste a tu familia una vez, no la pierdas dos veces…_

_Paulina: Fumaste verdad?_

_Virginia: Vete Paulina…corre…ve por ellos….este es el momento que tienes que salir corriendo hija…no te quedes sola…vete…_

A Paulina se le hacia que era una eternidad desde que no veía a su mama y hoy mas que nunca la extrañaba. Esa mañana cuando se había despertado feliz por el dia de su boda también había sido un momento donde se permitió algunas lagrimas al salir de darse un baño por que deseaba que su mama estuviera con ella. Delia se había preocupado al notarle lagrimas cuando había ido a avisarle que habían llegado los Gonzalez Helfon y ella estaba en bata secándose con una toalla. Paulina le había pedido que estuviera tranquila, ella lo estaba, solo había sido el sentimiento. Su mama había estado para su primera boda, y desearía que estuviera ahora. Aunque podría imaginar que le estaría diciendo en estos momentos. Delia y ella se dieron un abrazo producto de la complicidad y gran cariño que se tenían ambas…un momento mas para el recuerdo…

Y ahora de regreso al presente, mientras iban en el coche, sin quitar su vista de la ventanilla, tomo la mano de su ahora esposa y siguió reflexionando un poco en el enigma que siempre seria Virginia de la Mora para su hija. Carmelita le había prometido esa tarde cuando había ido a felicitarlas que se sentarían a hablar un poco mas acercá de su mama durante su juventud… ahora que estaba con su papa. Suspiro al pensar en esa relación que su papa, por que Ernesto para ella era y siempre sera su padre, estaba sosteniendo con Carmelita. Ella hace mucho tiempo que había notado que había cierta nostalgia de parte de Carmela con su papa, aun cuando su mama estaba presente y cuando un dia se atrevió a cuestionar a su mama, ella se lo negó y no toco mas el tema. Paulina había inferido que tal vez la nostalgia era parte de la larga amistad que tenían sus papas con ella pero jamas le dedico un pensamiento mas ya que Carmela la comenzó a irritar conforme cumplía la mayoría de edad. Cuando comenzó su relación con Jose Maria, Carmela se encargaba de espiarla y contarle a su mama si Jose Maria venia a dejarla o si la veía con el en algún lado ‘de casualidad mientras andaba fuera’. Carmela junto con su mama no aprobaban el noviazgo con Jose Maria y Paulina tuvo muchos enfados con ella. Pero los años pasan, y ahora que los veía juntos, sabia que hubo mas que una simple amistad. Ademas, mejor Carmela que cualquier otra loca que se quisiera aprovechar de su papa. Si Carmela no fuera tan curiosa…todo estaría perfecto…

“Pau…”

La voz de Maria Josela saco de sus pensamientos y sintió que le apretaba su mano levemente también para llamar su atención.

“Todo bien?”, dijo sonriéndole.

“Estaba pensando en mi mama”, dijo Paulina levemente. “Que diría de nuestra boda…”

“Virginia de la Mora? Joder, pues yo creo que peleando con ambas de los detalles pero feliz no? Ella me acepto al ultimo”, respondió la rubia pensando. “Aunque creo que jamas me lo aceptaría en cara”

Paulina se rio. “Creo que lo que mas le podia era que tu usas mas tacones que yo ahora”

“Lo que mas le podia? Paulina por Dios. Hombre o Mujer. Yo nunca iba a ser suficiente para tu madre, para su primogénita”, dijo riendo ante el comentario. “No. Ya pensandolo, fíjate que lo que mas le podia era que me hubiera casado contigo. Acuérdate de nuestra primera boda…si de milagro me invito a mi y eso que yo me casaba”

Las dos se quedaron un momento recordando.

“No creia que me habia enamorado de ti”, dijo Paulina rompiendo el silencio.

Maria Jose asintió.“Mira que tu madre me ponía los nervios de punta, siempre. Tal cual crio. Te acuerdas la pedida de mano? Yo no dejaba de sudar frio…”

“No eras la unica”

Maria Jose levanto su mano y le dio un beso en ella. Paulina sonrió tiernamente al sentir ese gesto. Se quedaron otro momento en silencio. Paulina no quería recordar lo difícil que fue llegar a casarse con Jose Maria y vaya que ahora había costado llegar a este dia con Maria Jose. Y Maria Jose por su parte no quería recordar el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, por lo menos no hoy. Lo habían platicado poco a poco durante ese periodo donde se volvieron a reencontrar mientras lidiaban con el encarcelamiento de Ernesto, pero había sido muy leve. Sabia que esa platica vendría y a fondo si querían que ese periodo de tiempo doliera de una forma diferente a futuro.

En eso sintieron que el chofer detenía el coche señalando que habían llegado a recepción. Maria Jose bajaría primero pero antes de esto tomo una pausa y volteo con Paulina viéndola detenidamente…

“Se que la extrañas. Yo extraño a mis padres cada dia pero el tiempo ayuda. Y se que en vez de Roberta, hubieras querido ver a tu mama aquel dia en el cementerio. Pero, joder…Paulina, creo igual que ella… que tu mama siempre esta contigo”

Al oír estas palabras a Paulina le brillaron los ojos al sentir unas lagrimas queriendo asomarse.

“No llores cariño”, dijo Maria Jose tomandola por el mentón y sonriéndole mientras le daba un beso. “Es nuestro dia”

Paulina asintió y sonrió. Respiro hondo ya que no quería arruinar su maquillaje. Se acerco para darle otro beso a Maria Jose cuando en eso abrieron la puerta.

“Pero como tardan!”, dijo uno de los hermanos Gonzalez Helfon sonriendo. “Creo que vamos a tener que retocarles el labial a las novias”

“Alfonso!”, dijo Paulina regañandolo.

“Hola Maria Jose, te ayudo?”, dijo Alfonso sonriendo ante la cara de Paulina y extendiéndole la mano.

“Si, gracias”

Alfonso la ayudo a bajar del coche. Jaime, quien apareció detrás de su socio, ayudo a bajar a Paulina.

“Gracias por la ceremonia y todo esto chicos”, dijo Maria Jose observando el lugar tan elegantemente decorado y solo alcanzaba a ver la entrada.

“Si todo a estado genial”, dijo Paulina saludando a Jaime de beso en la mejilla. “Se van a quedar a la fiesta cierto?”

Alfonso y Jaime tan solo se miraron.

“Tenemos que tomar un vuelo…”

“Pero que barbaros”, dijo Paulina cruzándoselas de brazos. “Me van a hacer esa grosería?”

“Perdona Paulina, de verdad trate. Pero nos quedamos a la ceremonia! Se miraban hermosas.Y todo esta bajo control eh? Lo que si es que Jaime y yo tenemos que preparar una boda en semana y media”, dijo Alfonso con una disculpa en su voz.

“Bueno solo por que nos hicieron el favor”, dijo Paulina tomando la mano de Maria Jose. “De verdad, gracias por ayudarnos sin darles seis meses de anticipacion”

“Cuando gustes Paulina, sabes que se te adora”, dijo Jaime acercándose para darle un abrazo. “Que te parece si te acompaño a firmar lo ultimo para que ya disfruten de la fiesta. Raul esta adentro con el papeleo. Son recibos y ya el cierre de todo esto”

Maria Jose se adelanto a contestar. “Yo pasare a firmar. Gracias chicos”

“Perfecto”, dijo Alfonso, “y hay que terminar retocarlas a ambas y como dijo Jaime, a disfrutar de la noche”

Maria Jose se despidio de Alfonso y siguio a Jaime hacia la entrada de recepción, saludando a los invitados que seguían llegando hacia la entrada. Paulina se encamino junto con Alfonso para que le retocaran el maquillaje.

“Y donde la siguiente boda?”, continuo Paulina…

Alfonso comenzó a platicarle. Entraron a un espacio que había antes de la entrada y donde había tocadores. Las maquiillistas junto, con Delia asesorando todo,saludaron y empezaron a darle un retoque a Paulina. Mientras tanto, Alfonso le prometio que cenarían juntos en cuanto tuvieran un espacio. Había que hablar de negocios con La Casa De Las Flores.

…………….

Mientras tanto en la casa de los de la Mora…Elena y Ernesto estaban hablando con Marquez. Elena había encontrado un frasco de aquel calmante que Victoria usaba, y se lo había puesto en una botella de agua a Purificación quien no dejaba de gritar. Ahora estaba un poco mas calmada, después de convencerla de tomar agua y esposada en la parte detrás del coche de Marquez.

“Miren, solo por que se trata de Paulina”, comenzó Marquez mientras ellos esperaban ansiosos después de explicar la situación. “Puedo llevarla al ministerio publico y detenerla ahi por la noche. Entro a propiedad privada, por que ya esta vendida, y eso es un delito. Por respeto al dia de hoy, esperare para comunicarme con Paulina y con su esposa por la mañana”

Elena abrazo a Marquez. “Gracias!”

“Gracias Marquez”, dijo Ernesto. “De verdad es que han sido demasiadas cosas juntas para mis hijos y sobre todo para Paulina. Arruinarle su boda es lo ultimo que queremos y tu ya tienes el arma”

Marquez tan solo asintio. “Están seguros que nadie vio lo que paso?”

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.”Mi nieto y su novia la encontraron por accidente pero nadie a comentado nada. Ni disparos ni nada.”

“Esta bien. El arma se quedara conmigo como evidencia de que la señorita Riquelme tenia malas intenciones el dia de hoy”, dijo Marquez. “Lo que me extraña es esa ventana que estaba abierta”

“Tal vez se nos paso cerrarla? Todos le habiamos dado un ultimo chequeo antes de cerrar la casa por que ya esta vendida”, dijo triste Elena. “Lo ultimo fueron unas cajas que se movieron a la florería”

“Bueno, con su permiso entonces. Después del ministerio publico ire a la recepción para que estén tranquilos”, dijo Marquez mientras se iba a su coche.

Ernesto abrazo a su hija. Una carga menos. Ya verían como les iría el dia de mañana.

…………..

Cuando las novias estuvieron listas después del retoque de maquillaje, bajaron por los escalones a la celebración. Bruno las recibió al final de las escaleras y saco a bailar a ambas significando el comienzo de la fiesta. No eran 800 invitados como la primera, esta vez había 200 personas pero ni Paulina ni Maria Jose sintieron la ausencia de esas otras 600. Estaban los que de verdad querían estar con ellas y apoyándolas. Y de la mano y complicidad de Bruno (quien regreso el celular de su mama en cuanto Maria Jose se lo pidió cuando lo vio pero Paulina le dijo que lo dejara junto con sus cosas y Elena lo guardo), Elena, Julian y Ernesto las mantuvieron ocupadas toda la noche. Lo cual no fue tarea difícil.

Tiempo después cuando les preguntaran cual fue la mejor parte de esta segunda boda, a Paulina y Maria Jose se les dificultaríaelegir un momento. La ceremonia seria primer lugar. Pero constantemente tendrían un debate de cual seria lo mejor del resto….

El baile tan esperado de la noche donde solo eran ellas dos en la pista…y la canción de “Make You Feel My Love” en español se tocaba por el grupo que habían contratado…

La partida del pastel y Bruno que se encargo de embarrarlas a ambas antes de que Maria Jose embarrara a Paulina…provocando las risas de todos y de ellas….

Paulina quitandole la liga a Maria Jose pero esta vez ella de pie. Paulina bajo y solo metió su mano debajo del vestido para bajar la liga y subió de nuevo para darle un beso bien dado a su esposa…

La tirada de sus ramos ante los ansiosos espectadores ya que se tirarían dos a la vez! Pero mas que nada el beso que le dio Maria Jose a Paulina al ayudarla a bajar de la silla…

Cuando sono sopa de caracol durante el baile…ya Maria Jose bailando descalsa al cansarse de los tacones con Paulina y los invitados…y ambas no dejaban de reír en complicidad…

Tantos momentos divertidos ya que bailaron la mayoría de la noche…pero todos especiales al ser compartidos junto con familiares y amigos…

......................

Y mientras todo esto ocurría, ya cuando las novias partían y se despedían ante el bullido de todos. Ernesto le pidió hablar a Delia, y la puso al dia con lo que tomaría lugar al siguiente dia.

“Pero Pau se va a enojar mucho”, dijo Delia mirando a Don Ernesto. “Y Don Maria Jose…es que….”

Ernesto interrumpío a Delia. “Tu viste lo feliz que estuvieron hoy? Solo queríamos darles este dia. Yo se como se va a poner mi hija y…”

“…y vaya forma de recibir a Don Maria Jose a la familia…”, completo Delia.

“Yo se, pero ni una palabra a nadie. Me voy a ir con mis hijos a pasar la noche y sirve que me llevo a Bruno ya que también se queda con Diego y Julian…”

“Pues deje lo ayudo. Anda bien enfiestado junto con Julian”

Ernesto asintio mientras miraban hacia la pista donde Bruno y Julian estaban con los brazos sobre el hombro del uno y el otro mientras cantaban con el grupo.

……………………

Paulina y Maria Jose aun no tenían un lugar fijo donde vivir. Había muchas cosas en el aire debido a que Maria Jose no se había venido de España con el plan de quedarse a vivir en Mexico y Purificación aun estaba en tratamiento. Paulina se había visto inundada de papeleo con la muerte de Victoria ya que la casa era un tema delicado en términos de venta. La sorpresa de quedarse con la florería también embarco a Paulina en una misión por mantener a flote a esta misma. Pero mas que todo, pocos dias después de pedirle matrimonio a Maria Jose, ambas decidieron que no querían esperar mas y querían casarse cuanto antes. Paulina llamo a los hermanos Gonzalez Helfon y entre pendientes y arreglos de boda, el asunto de donde vivir paso a segundo plano. Bruno se había estado quedando en las noches con sus tios ya que Paulina y Maria Jose estaban saturadas y durante el dia las acompañaba si tenia tiempo después de la escuela.

Asi es que ahora se encontraban con rumbo al hotel donde se estaban quedando esta semana yMaria Jose había estado torturando a Paulina con besos y caricias. Pero Paulina, con dificultad por estas atenciones, estaba tratando de pensar que se traian entre manos sus hermanos, su papa y Bruno. Sobre todo Bruno que no sabia mentirle a ella. Estaban en plena celebración pero había notado miradas entre ellos.

La llegada y entrada al hotel puso una pausa tanto en las caricias y la conversación.

Pero cuando entraron a la habitación del hotel…

“Pero es que notaste que estaban todos tensos”, dijo Paulina mientras Maria Jose la encaminaba a la recamara. “Y luego Bruno…estaba como que encimosito no? Dijo yo amo a mi hermoso pero estaba también…se que se traen algo sabes?….”

“Bueno Paulina, Bruno ha estado feliz con la reconciliación y siempre ha sido muy apegado a ti”, dijo Maria Jose sin voltear a mirarla. “Solo por que le gana la adolescencia para hacernos bromas y hacerte enfadar”

“Pero no asi”, dijo Paulina dandole un leve golpe en el brazo.

En eso casi se tropieza junto con Maria Jose antes de entrar a la recamara ya que esta paro.

“Que pasa?”, dijo Paulina sujetándose de su brazo al parar. 

“Nueva regla”, dijo Maria Jose sonriéndole…

“Regla?”

“Si”

“Pero por que reglas…”

Maria Jose le tomo ambas manos y la miro muy detenidamente. Esperando que esto no causara una pelea justo en su noche de bodas. “De ahora en adelante, no importa si estamos en un hotel o en casa… donde sea…pero recuerdas que me dijiste que volver a estar juntas no seria lo mismo?”

Noto un cambio en la mirada de Paulina, sabia que esa conversación aun dolía.

“Maria Jose, por que….”

“Es para la regla”, dijo interrumpiéndola.

“Haber dime tu regla abogada”, dijo Paulina alzando una ceja y quitando una mano de entre las de Maria Jose para acariciarle su mejilla. No sabia a donde iba con esto y no quería recordar la conversación que tuvieron cuando ella salió de la carcel.

“De la puerta y dentro de nuestra recamara”, dijo notando un orgullo al decir nuestra de nuevo. Paulina tan solo le sonrió con una mueca y Maria Jose no puedo evitar darle un beso. “No problemas de terceros. Por favor? No quiero escuchar de mis cuñados ni tampoco te vendré con problemas de otras personas o mis casos o negocios. Nos ha costado un mogollón llegar aqui Pau, y no quiero que nos volvamos a hacer eso como matrimonio”

Paulina tenia fruncido el ceño desde la mitad de su regla. 

“No me mires asi”, dijo Maria Jose tomando la mano que ella había soltado de entre las suyas y llevándosela a la boca para darle un beso “Joder, este tal vez no es el mejor momento pero quiero que empecemos bien, por favor?”

Paulina bajo la mirada y iba a responder cuando sintio como Maria Jose le beso la frente y la escucho decir bajo.

“Paulina de la Mora. Me muero de amor y deseo por ti. Pero desde que te despediste de tus hermanos al salir de la fiesta, no has dejado de preocuparte. Y creo que necesitamos estar solo nosotras dos. Por esta noche que es nuestra y tener nuestro espacio. Casadas de nuevo. Mañana me peleas…” ante estas palabras y había comenzado a darle besos en su rostro…”en cuanto amanezca”….beso…”y ponemos mas reglas”..beso…”y me cuentas del problema de tus hermanos…”..beso…

“Ay ya”, dijo Paulina poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Maria Jose mientras la rubia la jalaba su cuerpo por la cintura hacia ella. “Mañana?”, dijo arqueando una ceja mientras le sonreía coquetamente a Maria Jose, sus preocupaciones tomando segundo plano mientras empujaba a su esposa hacia la pared.

Maria Jose asintio dejándose llevar por Paulina. Las ansias volviendo a la una y a la otra, y es que esta noche seria diferente. No era la primera noche de bodas de ambas…ya habían pasado esa experiencia…no era que no hacían el amor seguido desde que volvieron…no…era que había una emoción desde que las habían casado de nuevo. Una emoción que querían disfrutar. Paulina la beso en el cuello y pego su cuerpo contra ella mientras Maria Jose le comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa.El saco de Paulina ya había quedado sobre el sillón en cuanto habían entrado a la habitación del hotel. Maria Jose solto un gemido y lo ahogo en un beso al ver la lencería que traía su esposa. Paulina le dio acceso a su boca a Maria Jose, y sintió como ella le desabrochaba el pantalón de su traje, el cual fue a dar al piso sin mayor resistencia… mientras se separaban para tomar algo de oxigeno después de besarse por unos minutos. Se miraron y ahora fue Paulina la que la tomo por la mano para dirigirla dentro de la habitación. Maria Jose la abrazo por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al casi desnudo de ella mientras le besaba el cuello y sus manos exploraban la piel expuesta de Paulina mientras la sentia estremecerse. Sin aguantar mas paro a la rubia…

“Mi turno”, dijo suavemente mientras le daba un beso y se separo de nuevo para rodear a su esposa y quitar la capa del vestido. Esta fue al piso mientras bajo el zipper…no podia ver la sonrisa de Maria Jose mientras miraba a Paulina por el espejo del tocador. Pero Paulina sintió su mirada y a través del espejo sonrieron. El vestido fue a dar al piso por igual y Paulina le dio un beso en la espalda, poco después Maria Jose se volteo y con un movimiento fueron a dar a la cama. Se besaron y con un movimiento proveniente de la nueva intimidad que habían estado explorando desde este segundo encuentro. Paulina subió mas a la cama para estar contra las almohadas mientras se quitaba su sostén y Maria Jose se quitaba el montaje.

Ambas se miraron con deseo mientras Maria Jose se acercaba a su mujer, ya libre de restricciones y la paro al ver que estaba por quitarse sus bragas. La tomo por la mano que Paulina estaba por usar y le beso cada uno de sus dedos…bajo su cabeza un poco a la derecha y beso la area baja de su cadera. Ella entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de Maria Jose al sentirla bajar con sus labios y mientras trataba de no arquear sus caderas hacia ella, ya que esta era una area sensible. En eso volvio a abrir los ojos al sentir la falta de los besos pero sintió que Maria Jose la tenia tomada por la cintura y la levantaba y fue bajando la prenda mientras aprovechaba para acariciar el trasero de su mujer y las piernas que la volvían loca. Cuando Paulina levantando una pierna, se deshizo de la prenda totalmente que esta había bajado, Maria Jose le dio un beso en la entrepierna haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y para pronto apretó los hombros de Maria Jose haciéndola subir para poder besarla. Maria Jose se quito ahora el sostén de ella…la ultima prenda…y se dejo llevar unos momentos por Paulina quien la besaba y acariciaba sus senos con ambas manos.

Las caderas de ambas chocaban mientras se besaban…cada una sintiendo la excitación de la otra. Maria Jose separo su boca pero tan solo para bajar y ahora ella besar y acariciar los senos de Paulina…la mano de esta sosteniéndola a ella.

No paro hasta que no escucho a Paulina susurrar su nombre...envuelta en deseo…y colocandose entre las piernas de Paulina…la penetro en un movimiento. Ambas soltaron un gemido que callaron al besarse. Maria Jose comenzaba a moverse y entre gemidos y y caricias desesperadas por la union que estaban compartiendo…no dejaban de decir te amos entrecortados por las emociones que comenzaban a dar batalla en sus cuerpos. Las manos de Paulina se aferraban a la espalda de Maria Jose…la cual se estremecía…pero no sentía dolor mas solo pasión al sentir las uñas de su mujer.

No sentían el tiempo pasar…y cuando Paulina se encontraba cercas de llegar a su limite y en eso se voltearon con Maria Jose ahora recostada y y guiando ahora las caderas de ella para lograr mayor fricción, lo cual provoco gemidos y besos mas desesperados. Paulina sabia que estaba muy cercas de llegar a su limite, y aprovecho la nueva posición para ayudar a Maria Jose quien no tenia un problema con que se le ‘parara el hueso’ con Paulina como le decía ella…pero debido a la toma de hormonas, venirse tomaba mayor tiempo.

Un grito ahogado en los labios que Maria Jose tomo con desesperación sorprendió a Paulina…al venirse…su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y solo pudo sostenerse de los hombros de Maria Jose mientras aun se movía dentro de ella.Maria Jose no tardo mucho en unírsele a ella en la cúspide al sentír sus temblores contra su cuerpo y producto de la nueva emoción que existía en el aire por ser su noche de bodas.

Como si hubiesen corrido un maratón, ambas se dejaron caer en la cama. El rostro de Maria Jose quedando entre los pechos de Paulina y ambas tratando de retomar la respiracion.

“Te amo”

“Te amo”

Ambas sonrieron y después pasaron un buen tiempo…en paz y silencio…sintiendo la respiración de ambas…tiempo después las manos de Paulina tomaron fuerza para acariciar el cabello de Maria Jose quien seguía en la misma posicion. La sintió moverse….

“Aun no… no me estas aplastando”, dijo Paulina con un puchero para que no se moviera de donde estaba.

Maria Jose tan solo dio una leve risa. Y volteo su rostro para darle un beso en una de sus tetas y la miro sintiendo los ojos de Paulina en ella mientras su menton estaba sobre su pecho.

“Paulina, si no me fueses a levantar en la madrugada para darnos un baño…feliz me quedo aqui. Pero fue un dia largo”, menciono también sin ganas de moverse…

Paulina quien había cerrado los ojos un momento para seguir disfrutando…asintio. La conocía perfectamente y dormise asi después de lo que acababa de pasar era algo que jamas haria, sobre todo después del ajetreo de la boda. Asi es que se dejo ayudar y le dio la mano a Maria Jose quien ya se había levantado para salir ambas de la cama. Se encaminaron desnudas al baño y Maria Jose coloco una toalla junto al lavabo, para después tomar a Paulina por la cintura mientras se besaban y levantarla para sentarla sobre el tocador con ella entre sus piernas.

“Maria Jose”, dijo esta ruborizándose y dandole otro beso. “Yo iba a bañarme y aqui esta frio”

“Por eso la toalla. Me ayudas?”, dijo Maria Jose separándose del beso y apuntando al cabello. Paulina asintió.

Se comenzaron a quitar las bandas del cabello y los cientos de horquillas que habían utilizado en sus peinados, de los cuales ya no quedaba mucho...ayudandose ambas. Duraron mas con el peinado de Maria Jose que había sido mas elaborado. La cual sintió descansar su cabeza en cuanto sintió la ausencia del peinado. Le había encantado pero después de un dia con el, era hora de descansar.

Paulina al terminar de ayudarle, se había bajado del tocador…no sin antes darle un beso en su mentón, para ir prender la ducha. Mientras hacia eso, Maria Jose fue por las batas de ambas que tenían en la recamara…cuando regreso, Paulina ya se había metido a bañar y se le unio después de colocarlas al alcance.

Se podian escuchar las risas de ambas mientras se daban un baño y seria todo tranquilidad al salir y alistarse para dormir.

Y pronto la noche cobro las energías de ambas al caer dormidas tiempo después. No se inmutaron por vestirse.

………………….

La mañana tomo a Maria Jose con el toquido de la puerta y el sonido del teléfono de la habitación del hotel sonando. Medio abrió un ojo, mientras sintió que Paulina…a la cual tenia abrazada ya que siempre se le acurrucaba en algún punto de la noche…volteaba su rostro hacia la almohada en queja.

Y no paraba el telefono de sonar.

“Contesta”, dijo Paulina sin abrir los ojos.

“No me jodas con este aparato”, murmuro Maria Jose irritada con el sonido que se atrevió a levantarla.

Maria Jose no sabia que horas eran pero contesto el teléfono que estaba de su lado aun batallando para abrir ambos ojos. Era la recepción del hotel para avisarle del desayuno que habían pedido. Ella medio recordaba que Paulina le había dicho que pediría servicio al cuarto pero tampoco tan temprano. Colgo el teléfono y volteo con Paulina que aun estaba profunda…le dio un beso en su espalda desnuda y se levanto para tomar su bata. Solo lo habían dejado en la puerta asi es que iría al baño después de meter el desayuno. Mientras caminaba aun medio dormida, estaba buscando donde ver que horas eran. Abrochándose la bata, abrió la puerta y metió el carrito con el desayuno que les habían dejado.

Cuando volvió a entrar, vio la bolsa de Paulina y la de ella donde habían dejado los teléfonos. Al acercase escucho un zumbido y era uno de los móviles pero para cuando lo encontró, había dejado de sonar. Ambas baterias de los móviles estaban en rojo, había que cargarlos, pensó mientras checaba la hora. Asi es que dejo el desayuno y se encamino a la recamara para poner a cargar los móviles y despabilar un poco. Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, pensó que era mas temprano o mas tarde. A que horas se habían dormido?

Mientras se encamino a la mesita donde tenían los cargadores, vio que Paulina tenia 15 llamadas perdidas. Y ella tenia 3. Pasaba algo?

“Pau”, dijo un poco mas fuerte para ver si Paulina despertaba. Esta asintió pero no abrió los ojos. “Para cariño que tienes varias llamadas perdidas”

Dejo el celular de Paulina cargando y aprovechando el 5% que le quedaba a ella quería escuchar el correo de voz que tenia. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mover un poco a Paulina.

“Cariño”, dijo Maria Jose mientras abría con una mano el celular.

Paulina volteo el rostro y medio abrió un ojo.

“Que hora es? Quien esta marcando…” dijo su voz con sueño.

“No se cariño…no me fije…yo hasta tengo un correo de voz”

“Pero si Brunito no despierta hasta tarde”

“Pues no creo que Bruno este marcando.Por eso se me hace tan extraño pero conociendo a tus hermanos”, dijo viéndo como Paulina se sentaba en la cama y la sabana se le había bajado. “Saben que fue tu noche de bodas no?”

Paulina hizo una mueca y le pego levemente en el hombro. “Ashh como eres”

Maria Jose rio. Se volvió a enfocar en el celular mientras Paulina se subía la sabana. Vio de quien eran las llamadas perdidas y no se había inmutado por las llamadas de la clínica, seguro Puri había querido felicitarla. Paulina estaba por levantarse cuando sono el correo de voz en altavoz…el mensaje dejándolas pasmadas.

“ _Buenos dias Señora Riquelme…disculpe la llamada en Domingo…pero desde anoche tratamos de marcarle para avisarle de un incidente con su hermana, Purificación Riquelme y una de nuestras enfermeras. El director de la clínica me pidió que la contactara por que no se sabia del paradero de su hermana y por fin anoche fue encontrada. Por favor comuníquese a la brevedad posible.”_

**continuara....**

__


	3. La Primera Regla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y seguimos con el tercer capitulo! Espero les guste!
> 
> El reto de este capitulo fue hacer un poco de investigación para saber cual podría ser la condición de Purificación, ya que Manolo no lo especifico. Y las consecuencias de lo que hizo y de lo que vendrá. 
> 
> Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios y kudos! Thank you for your comments and leaving kudos!
> 
> p.s. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Tengo años que sin escribir algo formal en español y no tengo a alguien ayudándome a corregir ortografía, etc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

_“Tu lo sabias?”_

_“Saber que Maria Jose?”_

_“Que Puri estaba entrando en uno de sus episodios, que se estaba vistiendo de mi. Lo sabias?”_

_“Si. Digo, no asi, no..pero no como hoy”_

_“Como sea Paulina pero me lo tienes que decir”_

_“Oyes, escuchate…te lo he dicho mil veces”_

_“Ahora te digo una cosa. Purificación estaba muy estable hasta que apareciste”_

_“Ah si? Osea que tus genes malos son mi culpa? Por favor”_

Maria Jose estaba terminando de maquillarse frente al espejo cuando vio que entro Paulina al baño ya cambiada. Ambas se estaban apurando para ir a la clínica pero Paulina había estado entre arreglandose y al teléfono mientras ella se arreglaba. Su estrés no bajaba. Paulina había tenido llamadas perdidas de la clínica, de sus hermanos y de Marquez.

No habían dicho mucho después de el correo de voz. Maria Jose estaba un poco en negación ya que se imaginaba mil escenarios.

“Bueno, y que paso?”, dijo al ver que Paulina tan solo seguía arreglándose.

Paulina tan solo la miro mientras arqueo una ceja. “Te digo cuando salgas de la recamara”

“Paulina…”

“Que? Yo no puse las reglas. Deja me termino de arreglar y tenemos que hablar”

Maria Jose respiro hondo y cerro lo que contenía sus pinturas y salió del baño sin decirle una palabra mas. No quería pelear. Fue a checar que su celular prendiera ya que se había apagado poco después de checar el correo de voz y Paulina lo había puesto a cargar. Tomo sus tacones del armario que tenían en la recamara del hotel y se fue hacia la estancia de la suite. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y coloco dos dedos de su mano derecha en su puente nasal mientras intentaba respirar y calmarse. Tenia un muy mal presentimiento desde que no habían contestado en la clínica después de escuchar ese correo de voz, y aun mas cuando Paulina estuvo tanto al teléfono. Y por la actitud de ahora que entro al baño, estaba todo relacionado al parecer ante por que no contestaban las llamadas.

Estaba apunto de ir por Paulina cuando esta salió de la recamara y se paro detrás del sofa que se encontraba entre el pasillo de entrada de la recamara y la estancia. Paulina la vio a la expectativa.

“Y bueno? Ahora me vas a decir por que tanto misterio”, dijo Maria Jose un poco brusca.

Paulina tan solo la miro con advertencia. “Te voy a pedir, que te midas con como estas reaccionando. Mis hermanos vienen para aca, al igual que mi papa”

“Y tu te mides? Que te estoy esperando con algo de respuestas? La clínica no contesta y tu estas al teléfono con tus hermanos y ahora vienen. Se te hace indicado? Tengo que ver que paso con mi hermana…”

Paulina levanto la voz y la interrumpió. “Mis hermanos fueron los que la encontraron”

Maria Jose detuvo lo que estaba diciendo y la miro desconcertada. “Que? Pero de que hablas? Donde? … como?”

“Maria Jose, te tienes que calmar esta bien? No me dijeron mucho por teléfono. Purificación esta en el ministerio publico…”

“La madre que te pario…”, dijo poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Paulina ante esto, fue y se sentó al lado de ella.

“Elena me dijo que esta bien. Y me van a oír pero tu tambien, te dije yo desde anoche que me estaban ocultando algo”, dijo Paulina con molestia.

Maria Jose no contesto mientras estaba negándose a aceptar lo que había escuchado.

Antes de que dijeran algo mas, tocaron la puerta lo cual hizo que Paulina fuera directo a abrir. Por un momento noto el carrito del desayuno que estaba sin tocar.

Abrio y entraron sus hermanos y su papa. Ni siquiera se saludaron al ver la mirada de Paulina.

“Ya llegaron los hermanos Nobles y Don German Noble”

Elena le frunció el ceño a Paulina ante su comentario mientras se quedaron ahi en la entrada sin saber si pasar o sentarse.

“Que chistosita Paulina”

“Bueno no comienzen a pelear que esto es bastante serio”, dijo Ernesto viendo a sus dos hijas.

Paulina arqueo su ceja y se cruzo de brazos. “Ah si? Y ayer no era serio que se encontraron a Purificación y no nos avisaron? Y ahora van a contar que esta pasando!”

Maria Jose tambien se acerco a sus cuñados y suegro. “Por favor expliquen”

Elena fue y se recargo sobre el respaldo del sofa. “Bueno creo que mejor explicas tu papa, ya que Bruno y Micaela te hablaron a ti”

“Bruno?!” Dijeron Paulina y Maria Jose a la vez.

“Solo quiero decir que queríamos que disfrutaran su boda, en nuestra defensa”, dijo Julian llendo junto a Elena.” Y Bruno esta con Diego”, añadió.

“Papa”, dijo Paulina esperando la explicación.

Y ante esto, Ernesto comenzó a narrar lo que había sucedido el dia anterior. Como Bruno encontró a Purificación junto con Rosita y Micaela. Como le llamaron a el por que Bruno no quería que se arruinara la boda. El que tuvieron que restringir a Purificación cuando despertó y que tuvieron que hablarle a Marquez por que había un arma y no sabia de donde había escapado.

Paulina agarro sus llaves en cuanto terminaron y dijo que seguirían hablando en el coche, tomando la mano de Maria Jose, quien tan solo miraba con horror lo que le contaban, salieron del hotel. Paulina estaba muy molesta y no quería pensar en la pistola que habían encontrado. O en que Bruno había sido el que había encontrado a su tia inconsciente.

…….

El camino al ministerio publico no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los que venían en el coche. Paulina insistió en manejar y nadie le dio la contraria. Maria Jose estaba entre con pena, preocupada y muy molesta con la situación. Ernesto, Elena y Julian iban callados en la parte trasera mientras escuchaban a Paulina regañarlos sobre las decisiones que tomaron. Cuando Paulina por fin se estaciono, Maria Jose volteo a ver a Ernesto, Elena y Julian antes de bajarse.

“Me da mucha pena con ustedes lo que tuvieron que pasar el dia de ayer. Son muchas emociones juntas y se que estaban tratando de cuidarnos. Yo no me esperaba que ella pudiera salirse de la clinica. Lo único que les puedo compartir antes de que entremos es que mi hermana necesita medicación para estar estable. Se que esto ha llegado a un limite. Yo estoy que me carga mi madre que es la de ambas.”, dijo Maria Jose en un tono que no daba para replicas.

Sin mirar a Paulina se bajo del coche y se dirigió a la entrada del ministerio publico.

“Perdón Paulina”, dijo Elena al ver la reacción de ella ante lo que dijo Maria Jose

“Si Pau, de verdad no sabíamos que pasaba y Bruno estaba tan preocupado de que disfrutaran el dia”, adhirió Julian quien aun no se quitaba los lentes negros que traía por la resaca.

“Maria Jose tiene razón y les agradezco la preocupación por las dos. Pero esto es serio. Ni siquiera nos hemos sentado a hablar con Brunito de esto y tu lo sabias papa”

“Lo se”, dijo Ernesto por enésima vez.”Pero Paulina, tenia una pistola. Que si iba con la intención de matar a cuantos pudiera? Pero sobre todo matarte a ti?”

Paulina por primera vez desde esta mañana no les respondió, sentía la mirada de ellos sobre ella. Se bajo sin decir mas para ir a hablar con Marquez y preocupada por Maria Jose. Sintió como los tres la siguieron y le puso la alarma al coche. Elena fue y la abrazo mientras caminaban en señal de apoyo. Pero ella en lo único que podia pensar era como había escuchado su nombre el dia de ayer cuando estaban frente a la casa. Pero había escuchado a su mama no? Y si había sido Purificación en la ventana? Y si quería dispararle a ella? Trato de ignorar el temblor que paso por su cuerpo mientras entraban al ministerio publico.

……………

“Paulina creo que es mejor pasar a mi oficina”, dijo Marquez cuando llegaron y todos empezaron a saludarla.

Elena, Julian y Ernesto solo estaban sorprendidos de que al parecer ya todos conocían a Paulina y de nombre.

“Como que pasas mucho tiempo aquí no?”, dijo Julian tratando de no reírse.

Paulina lo fulmino con la mirada por que no era el momento. Asintió hacia Marquez pero estaban esperando que Maria Jose terminara una agitada llamada, ya le habían informado de como se encontraba Purificación. Para cuando ellos habían entrado ella ya estaba al teléfono.

“Pueden esperarnos aqui?”, dijo Marquez a los hermanos de la Mora. “Sr. De La Mora, como usted puso la declaración tiene que venir con nosotros”

“Esta seguro Marquez, yo me puedo quedar aqui”, dijo Ernesto sin querer meterse en mas problemas.

“No, esta bien papa. Si gustas pasen Marquez. Voy a ir por mi esposa”, dijo Paulina tratando de ponerle una sonrisa. La misma que le había puesto a todos cuando llego por que ahorita lo menos que quería era sonreír.

Llego a donde se encontraba Maria Jose hablando por teléfono. Puso su mano en la espalda de ella para hacerse presente. Pero Maria Jose volteo un poco exaltada.

“Perdón”, dijo Paulina bajo para que quien estaba en el teléfono no la escuchara.

Maria Jose tan solo le negó con la cabeza y siguió en la llamada.

“Pues algo aqui no me ajusta…ok…yo le marco Doctor Arruabarrena en cuanto pueda darle detalles”, dijo colgando.

“Te marco por fin?”, dijo Paulina que sabia que tenia dias tratando de contactarse con el.

“Si pero valiente ayuda. Perdón por voltear asi”, dijo Maria Jose tomando su mano. “Siguen siendo tan lindos aqui con los comentarios cada que traen a alguien preso y me miran”

Paulina le dio un beso en su mano. No necesitaban eso ahorita pero lamentablemente una realidad cuando veían a Maria Jose. Ella volteo a ver si alguien se atrevía a decirle algo frente a ella. No que Maria Jose no supiera defenderse. Al no notar a nadie mas, decidió enfocarse en el mayor problema que tenian en este momento.

“Marquez nos esta esperando”

………….

Maria Jose no era alguien que se acojonaba, nunca….de echo. Siempre había sido una persona sensata. Pero esta situación de verdad le dolía y la tenia mortificada. Aun no hablaba con la clinica sobre si ellos o la enfermera del percance tomarían cartas en el asunto. Y ese era el caso, pensó ella. Esta vez uno de sus peores miedos estaba frente a ella…sin poder ignorarlo. Y es que desde que le avisaron del arma y Marquez se la mostró, sabia que Purificación había cruzado una linea. Era su hermana pero estaba segura de que había ido a matar al amor de su vida. A quien mas?

Suspiro al recordar que tan solo ayer estaba feliz de la vida celebrando su boda. Tu tienes la culpa Maria Jose, pensó, tu fuiste a avisarle. Y como pendeja le había creído a su hermana cuando le dijo que estaba feliz por ella, pero ella no era ninguna pendeja. O si? Te lo había dicho Maria Jose, siguió pensando en su cabeza, te dijo que de alguna forma estaría contigo pero tu decidiste pensar que ella estaba hablando que de corazón estaría contigo como tu hermana. Y las pruebas estaban frente a ella. Solo que ni Paulina ni ella le habían querido confirmar las malas intenciones a Marquez.

Mas que eso, el tan solo pensar que el dia de ayer pudo haber pasado una tragedia, el corazón se le hacia trozos en este momento de pensar en si su hermana hubiera logrado su cometido.

Maria Jose escuchaba a Marquez y a Paulina a lo lejos. Como quien escucha la radio mientras se hace alguna otra labor. Pero volvió un poco a la conversación cuando se menciono el presionar cargos.

“Mira Paulina, la decision esta en tus manos. La tuvimos que poner en confinamiento sola y a lo que nos compartió tu esposa, se escapo de una clínica. No esta totalmente en sus facultades mentales. Anoche no dejaba al parecer de gritar que ella era Maria Jose. Pero no puedo presionar cargos sin ti o sin el Sr. De La Mora.”, dijo Marquez mientras su mirada se posaba entre los dos. “No tengo claro cual era su intento. Pero yo aun tengo el arma. Esas son las dos opciones que les dejo: se presionan cargos o la llevan a internar y me traen pruebas de cualquier examen que le hagan ahi. Es por la seguridad de su familia. Y a lo que me dijo aqui el Sr. De la Mora, parece que tiene un gran problema contigo Paulina”

Ernesto suspiro y al mirar a Paulina y Maria Jose, sabia que estaba demas.

“Marquez, yo no voy a presentar cargos”, dijo Ernesto mientras se levantaba y interrumpiéndolo. “Y creo que lo que va a pasar toca que lo decidan ellas”

“Gracias papa”, dijo Paulina poniendo su mano sobre su brazo en apoyo.

Marquez asintió. “Paulina necesito una decision pronto. Voy a ir a hacer unos pendientes en lo que toman una decision?Les dejo mi oficina, por favor no tarden”

Marquez se levanto y salió detrás de Ernesto mientras cerraba la puerta.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas. Dejaron ambas unos minutos mientras procesaban lo que Marquez estaba ofreciendo.

“Creo que Marquez ya te debe de tener tu oficina aqui”, dijo Maria Jose rompiéndo el momento.

Paulina dio una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Maria Jose. “Calla…”

“No si lo peor es que tambien me conocen a mi. Me reconoció este Pedro? Cuando entre, al que le tome la moto y me veía las pintas”, dijo esta en casi un susurro al traer atorado el sentimiento de lo que estaba pasando.

Paulina no aguanto mas y se paro abrazando a Maria Jose quien estaba sentada, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sintió la cabeza de Maria Jose refugiándose entre su pecho. Estuvieron unos segundos asi y Maria Jose tomo a Paulina de la cintura para poner un poco de distancia y mirarla a los ojos.

“Vas a presionar cargos? No tengo cara para decirte que no lo hagas”

Paulina le dio una leve sonrisa y acaricio su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás cuando este se le había caído sobre el rostro.

“Yo no voy a presentar cargos. Pero esto es serio Maria Jose”

“Yo lo se…”

“Y honestamente sigo sorprendida con lo que trato Purificación de hacer ayer”, respondió Paulina bajito.

“Tu escuchaste tu nombre cierto? Y ahi la encontraron en la ventana”, dijo Maria Jose recordando uno de los puntos que ni Marquez ni quienes la encontraron al parecer podían explicar.

“Si pero Marquez no tiene que saber eso. No quiero confirmarle nada. De que va a ayudar a Purificación estar aqui? Pero tienes que prometer que vamos a ser mas cuidadosas con ella.”

Maria Jose asintió cerrando los ojos. Sintió como Paulina le daba un beso sobre su cabello y después Paulina levanto su rostro.

“Llamas a la clinica? Yo voy a ir a arreglarme con Marquez pero…si me perdonas ahorita no creo que pueda ver yo a Purificación…”

Maria Jose se levanto quitándose una lagrima que había salido y tomando aire. “Dios, no Paulina…joder…ni siquiera puedo verla yo. La ultima vez que la enfrente, y no me sentía tan mal como ahora…la cachetee. Tengo que calmarme.”

Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos estaba con la cabeza para ir a hablar con Purificación como Marquez había sugerido. Paulina salió para irse arreglar con Marquez y dejo a Maria Jose marcándole al director de la clinica.

…………………………………

Hora y media después de esta conversación, Maria Jose se encontraba con Ernesto esperando al personal de la clinica. Purificación se rehusaba a hacerle caso a Marquez quien se ofreció a poner personal para que la llevaran. Y sin cargos no podían forzarla. Paulina se había llevado de regreso a Elena y Julian quienes tenían que ir a ayudar a Diego con el bebe, ya que Pablo estaba trabajando. Y mas que llevarlos, Paulina también tenia que ir por Bruno, ya que a raíz de que vendieron la casa, tenían al chofer en descanso.

Asi es que aqui seguian en el ministerio publico.

“Gracias por prestarme tu celular”, dijo Ernesto devolviéndole el movil a Maria Jose. “Carmelita ya esta mas tranquila”

“De nada”, respondio Maria Jose aun algo distraida.

“De verdad perdona lo de ayer Maria Jose…me asuste mucho por mi hija y mi nieto”, dijo Ernesto sincerándose y tratando de tomar su atención. “Paulina solo me comento lo necesario y estas situaciones a mi se me van de las manos”

“No Ernesto, de verdad…que mas podían hacer. Discúlpame que no lo pueda hablar ahora”, dijo Maria Jose quien estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Estuvieron otro rato en silencio cuando Maria Jose escucho a Ernesto aclarándosela la garganta y sabia que la platica no acababa aqui.

“Maria Jose…”

“Si?”

“Creo que tuve esta platica contigo la primera vez”, comenzó Ernesto. “Cuando se casaron por primera vez, pero necesito pedirte algo de nuevo…”

Maria Jose asintió. Sabia lo que le iba a decir ya que Ernesto estaba tomando el mismo tono de hace años.

“Necesito que mantengas a Paulina y a mi nieto seguros. Se que los amas…”

“Son mi familia Ernesto”

“Yo se”, dijo mirandola.”Pero necesito decirlo por que me tiene preocupado esta situación Maria Jose. Estamos hablando de tu hermana. Y se que no debo meterme…”

Maria Jose reacomodo su bolsa en su regazo y giro su cuerpo para ver a Ernesto directo a los ojos.

“No te voy a decir que esta situación es fácil Ernesto. Pero lo que te puedo decir, y creo que lo has visto a traves de estos años…aun en los malos momentos…es que amo a Paulina y a Bruno. Siempre han sido mi prioridad junto con mi hermana. Y créeme que me asegurare de que esten seguros…joder…son mi vida”

No necesitaron decir mas. Después de esto la conversación se torno a otras cosas.

……………

Mientras tanto en la camioneta, Paulina hiba manejando de nuevo, Elena de copiloto y Julian en el asiento de atrás. Ya ahora un poco mas relajados, por lo menos Elena y Julian, empezaron a molestar a Paulina en el camino.

“Y como estuvo la noche de bodas?”, dijo Elena sonriendo y mirándola.

Paulina ni siquiera le respondió, siguió manejando.

Elena miro a Julian y este sonrio. “No se…yo desde la mañana la vi como que con ojeras. Como que no durmio”, dijo mientras miraba a Paulina por el espejo retrovisor y empezó a hacer ruidos.

“Ay, que pelado Julian”, respondió Paulina.

“Ay Paulina”, dijo Elena riendo junto con Julian.

“Ustedes saben todas mis intimidades”, dijo Julian en su defensa. “Y las de Elena”

“No nos cuentas las tuyas”, se quejo Elena.

Paulina tan solo solto una risa irónica. “No, no se confundan. Que les guste estar airando sus intimidades y que los escuche es otra cosa. Son unos asquerosos.”

Julian se le acerco al asiento del conductor y a su oido derecho. “Asi le decias a Maria Jose anoche? O como?”

“Julian!”, lo reprendio Paulina.

Elena y Julian tan solo se rieron mientras Paulina volvió a ignorarlos.

Después de otro rato de bromas, llegaron por fin a donde estaban viviendo ahora Elena y Julian.

“Vas a bajar?”, dijo Elena tomando su bolsa cuando detuvieron el coche.

“Otro dia”, dijo Paulina sacando su celular. “Tengo que regresar con Maria Jose. Juli, por favor dile a Brunito que se apure a bajar, ya le había mandado un texto y deja de ser tan pelado”

Julian solo sonrio y se despidio de Paulina antes de bajarse.

Elena se había bajado pero estaba aun mirando a Paulina sosteniendo la puerta del coche, “Nos llamas mas tarde?”

“Si. Y le das un beso a Pato de parte de su tia. Ah y dile a Julian que deje de decirle Tel Aviv, Elena. Vas a dejar que le pongan asi?”, dijo Paulina viéndola seria.

“Claro que no. Es el pinche de Julian que se la pasa diciendole asi…”

En eso fueron interrumpidas por Bruno que se acerco a donde estaba su tia.

“Hola mi amor”, dijo Paulina a Bruno.

“Hola ma” dijo sonriéndole a su mama y volteo con Elena…”hola tia”, dijo saludándola.

“Y esos lentes Bruno”, dijo Paulina mientras lo miraba subirse con unos lentes oscuros.

“Se cuidan!”, dijo Elena despidiendose y encaminándose hacia su apartamento.

“No te gustan? Se los quite a mi tío” , respondió Bruno echando su mochila en el asiento trasero y después le dio un beso a Paulina en el cachete abrazándola.

“Ay si, que amoroso”, dijo Paulina aunque este gesto la hizo sonreír de verdad desde que había amanecido. “Tenemos que hablar eh?”

“Yo se. Donde esta mi papa?”

“Ahorita vamos a ir con ella. Te marco Micaela, mi cielo?”, dijo arrancando el coche.

“Me mando un texto ma. Esta en el cabaret.”, dijo comenzando a conectar su celular al bluetooth del coche para escuchar música.

Durante el camino, Paulina dejo que Bruno siguiera platicando y cuidando no hablar con el aun lo de Purificación. Para esa platica tenían que estar las dos con el. Y Bruno feliz de que su mama aun no lo regañaba por ocultarle lo de ayer, siguió contándole de lo que paso en la fiesta cuando se fueron y como los llantos de Pato lo habían levantado temprano.

………….

Paulina manejo hasta la clinica donde tenían a Purificación. Maria Jose le había mandado un texto avisándole que ya por fin estaban en la clinica, su papa y ella habían tomado un UBER para llegar ahi. Ya en la clinica, ambos se quedaron en el estacionamiento ya que Ernesto ahi los estaba esperando.

“Quédate aqui cielo”, le pidió Paulina a Bruno mientras bajaba a hablar con su papa.

Cerro la puerta del coche.

“Y Maria Jose?”, dijo acercándose a su papa.

“Esta hablando con el director de la clinica”, dijo Ernesto dandole un folder. “Dijo que te diera esto. Al parecer van a tener que hacerle otra evaluación”

“Y como esta Purificación? La vieron?”, dijo mientras tomaba el folder y seguía viendo hacia las puertas de la entrada por si venia Maria Jose.

“Yo la vi. Como me conoce pero ni eso ayudo. En cuanto llegaron los de la clinica la sedaron. No dejaba de gritar el nombre de las dos”, contesto Ernesto preocupado.

Paulina tan solo asintio.

“Gracias por quedarte con Maria Jose, papa”

“Nada que agradecer. Pero creo que los voy a dejar hija, Maria Jose necesita tu apoyo y creo que de aqui por el dia de hoy no se puede hacer mas. Marquez se porto muy bien”

“Si, ya le di las gracias. Y gracias por entender por que no podíamos presentar cargos”, dijo Paulina. “Pero espera para llevarte…”

“Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. Pero no es necesario. Yo ahorita tomo otro UBER y te aviso cuando llegue”, dijo dandole un abrazo.

“Bueno papa te cuidas y me saludas a Carmelita”

Ernesto asintió mientras miraba hacia el coche.“Ya vi que fuiste por Bruno. Te conto el payaso este que se subieron a amenizar la fiesta el y Julian junto con el grupo? Y para bajarlos de ahi fue una pesadilla.”

“Si, me venia contando”

Platicaron un rato mas y Paulina se despidió de su papa, el cual fue y se despidió de Bruno antes de irse.

……………………………………………

Maria Jose salió media hora después de que se fue Ernesto de la clinica, y decidieron que era hora de ir a comer. Ni Paulina o Maria Jose habían tocado bocado en todo el dia y Maria Jose no tenia apetito. Ambas querían regresarse al hotel. Pero Bruno les pidió que si podían comer en otro lugar que no fuera el hotel. Asi es que asi se vieron llegando a CABANNA, por la colonia Polanco, a comer en un lugar que les gustaba mucho a los tres.

Ya sentados en la mesa y con comida frente a ellos, la platica comenzó con Bruno…

“Están muy enojadas?”, dijo al estar sentado en la mesa frente a ellas y observandolas.

“No me gusta que eches mentiras”, le recordó Maria Jose viéndolo. “Pero cuando se trata de cosas asi, tienes que avisarnos. Que nos dejas flipando con estas cosas.”

Bruno miro a Paulina. “Bueno tu me dijiste que aprendiera a mentir”

Maria Jose volteo a ver a Paulina arqueando una ceja. “Ah si?”

Paulina tan solo volteo a ver a Maria Jose y despues a Bruno. “Ay si tu, por donde te da”, y recordó que para algunas cosas Brunito tenia muy buena memoria. “Eso fue otra situación…”

“No. Me perdonas Paulina. Pero si la madre planta cara, no puedes esperar que Bruno este poniendo filtros en que mentir y que no”, dijo Maria Jose tomándole a su bebida y mirándola.

Bruno tan solo sonrió y luego se le acabo la sonrisa cuando Paulina lo vio.

“Bueno tu que piensas que con esto arreglas las cosas o que? Te aprovechaste de que estábamos en la boda, por que mentirme sabes que no puedes”, dijo Paulina viéndolo detenidamente.

“No era mentir! Estábamos muy felices ayer”, dijo Bruno defendiéndose.

Maria Jose vio que con ese comentario lleno de ternura a Paulina y le cambio el semblante en nada, asi es que tomo ella el mando. “Fue omitir. Asi es que por favor Bruno, no mas. Era importante que hablaras con nosotras directamente y no que estuvieras ahi armando lios. Pero mira, si la pasamos muy bien pero hay dos cosas: primera, que estabas haciendo con Rosita dentro de la casa? Y la segunda es que también nosotros omitimos lo de tu tia. Asi es que también tuvimos culpa.”

Bruno solo sonrió y Paulina le apunto con el dedo.

“No te quejes luego de permisos”

“Mamaaa”

Maria Jose tan solo sonrió con la reacción de Bruno. Mas que la situación era que… extrañaba estar asi los tres. En eso Paulina volvió a acercarle uno de los platillos ya que estaban compartiendo, y le recordó que si no comía le iba a empezar a doler la cabeza.

“Bueno y como esta mi tia? Y no me chupo el dedo eh? Se que es muy intensa con mi mama”, dijo Bruno tratando de hacerles olvidar que al parecer los permisos iban a estar limitados.

Las dos se miraron.

“Tu dile”, dijo Paulina queriendo que Maria Jose compartiera lo que consideraba necesario por el momento.

“Bruno, Puri tiene tiempo teniendo dificultades con una condición que se le conoce como neurosis. Muchos años…algún dia te contare toda la historia pero esto comenzó cuando yo estaba en la universidad. Yo no sabia que tu tia había estado mal hasta que me regrese a España después de la primera separación con tu mama”

Bruno asintió atento y sonrió por dentro cuando vio a su mama tomar la mano de Paulina y besársela. A pesar del tema que estaban platicando y siguió escuchando mientras su mama seguía contando.

“Pero se le llevo al medico y estuvo estable con el tiempo”

“Por eso yo no podia visitarte al principio?”, dijo Bruno conectando esta historia con lo que había pasado con los tres. El solo había visitado a su papa una vez durante esos 5 años.

Maria Jose miro a Paulina. Ella sospechaba que en parte era la razón por la cual casi no había visto a Bruno ademas que estaba al principio muy chiquito para viajar solo.

“No fue solo eso Bruno pero si, parte fue que yo sabia que tu tia no estaba bien y se me hacia que seria mucho para todos”, dijo Paulina aceptando esa parte.

Maria Jose asintió confirmando sus sospechas y siguió. “Pasando esa parte, tu tia hace tiempo que dejo de tomar la medicación. No se cuanto y esto le causo un episodio aqui en Mexico”

“El dia que me quería llevar a España”, contribuyo Bruno.

“Si te acuerdas entonces”, dijo Paulina mirando Bruno por que ese dia se había puesto muy mal. Paulina había pasado toda la noche checándolo después de que Maria Jose se había ido y paro de recordar ahi por que no era necesario pensar en ese dia. Bruno tan solo la miro medio apenado.

“Si ese dia”, dijo Maria Jose enfocando a los dos de nuevo. “En fin. Tu tia ha estado en la clinica que viste hoy con tu mama. Y se escapo el dia de la boda, pero ya esta de regreso”

“Para que se escapo?”, dijo Bruno pero después guardo silencio cuando su mama le dio una advertencia con la mirada. Maria Jose tenia su mirada hacia sus manos apenada de hablar de esto con su hijo y no vio la advertencia que se le había dado a Bruno.

“El punto es”, intervino Paulina. “Que tu tia y tu mama”, dijo tomándole la mano a Maria Jose y la de Bruno. “Van a ocupar mucho nuestro apoyo mi cielo. Asi es que vamos a ver como van las cosas”

Bruno ante esto se paro y fue a abrazar a Maria Jose. La cual estiro su mano hacia Paulina para que se uniera al abrazo y duraron unos minutos abrazados los tres. A pesar de que estaban en pleno restaurante.

“Cuentas con nosotros”, dijo Bruno en el abrazo.

Esto hizo sonreír a Maria Jose. Se separaron y terminaron de comer. Pasaron otro rato como familia y después pidieron la cuenta. Paulina aprovechando que Maria Jose y Bruno estaban platicando con el gerente del restaurante antes de irse (el cual conocía a los de la Mora, que tenia tiempo sin ver a Maria Jose o mas bien a quien recordaba era a Jose Maria), le marco a Elena y después a su papa para avisarles que ya habían salido de la clinica y se irían a descansar.

…………………

Ya mas tarde en el hotel, Paulina se había ido a la recamara a dar un baño y Bruno se había quedado con su mama viendo una serie en la sala de la suite. Cuando salió, se encontró con Bruno recostado en el sillón y durmiendo con los pies recargados en Maria Jose. Sonrió al verlos.

“Se durmió?”, dijo acercándose a Maria Jose quien la veía detenidamente.

“Creo que a mitad del primer episodio que puso. No ha dejado de flipar con que Patricio se llama el bebe?” Paulina asintió. “Bueno que no lo dejo dormir.”

Paulina sonrió ante eso. “Si se quejo todo el dia, si supiera que el era igual”

“Joder. Yo llegaba con media cara de sueño y medio llanto de el al despacho cuando recién nació”, dijo Maria Jose recordando con ternura.

Las dos sonrieron. Esos eran buenos recuerdos.

“Pero no lo podemos dejar aqui”, dijo Paulina viendo que estaba muy a la orilla. “Brunito”

Paulina lo llamo y lo movió un poco pero aun dormido medio le contesto a su mama y siguió durmiendo. Maria Jose se rio y lo cargo.

“Uy que pesa”, dijo Maria Jose caminando a la recamara contraria que era para Bruno.

Paulina lo siguió. “A ver…y mira que no se despierta. Ya estas muy grande mi cielo”, dijo sorprendida de que no se inmutaba.

Maria Jose lo dejo en la cama y tomo aire. Paulina lo tapo después de que Bruno no tardo en acomodarse boca abajo al medio de la cama y siguió durmiendo.

“Este a de haber tomado junto con Julian anoche después de que nos fuimos”, dijo Paulina. “Entre eso y el bebe”

“No se por que cojones piensa a esta edad”, dijo Maria Jose bajando la voz. “Que tomando se ve muy bien. Bueno joder yo estaba igual un tiempo pero vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente con el de eso”

Paulina asintió y apago la lampara para dejar descansar a Brunito. Ambas salieron de la habitación y Maria Jose le informoque se iría a dar un baño. Paulina le dijo que después iría a la recamara, quería marcarle a recepción por que habían marcado llegando para que se llevaran el carrito del desayuno, que nunca tocaron, y aun no subían por el.

“No quiero que se quede aqui esto toda la noche”, dijo Paulina dandole un beso.

………………………………..

Conforme se adentraba la noche, Paulina estaba leyendo un poco en lo que esperaba salir a Maria Jose de su baño. Quería distraerse por que sentía que todo el dia había pasado en momentos y en ninguno se había sentido totalmente presente, solo hasta cuando fue por Maria Jose y salió de la clinica. Cuando por fin estuvieron los tres, respiro mas tranquila. Tenia una inquietud desde esta mañana y sabia que tenia que hablarlo con Maria Jose. Lo cual no iba a ser fácil.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. Salió Maria Jose con su cabello húmedo, en bata y con su pijama de seda.

“Hola princesa”, dijo Paulina con ternura al verla. La energía diferente al dia anterior entre ellas y aun notaba Maria Jose seguía preocupada. “Te ayudo el baño?”

“Un poco”, dijo Maria Jose sintiéndose como mustia aun. “Pero bueno”, trato de aclarar su cabeza mientras colocaba la toalla sobre el asiento y se quitaba la bata, “yo puse las primera regla no? No problemas ajenos”

Paulina le estiro su mano para que la tomara y se acercara, colocando su libro contra la mesita. Maria Jose se subió a la cama y tomo la mano de Paulina mientras se acercaba a ella.

“Pero esto se trata de nosotras también”, respondió dandole un suave beso.

Maria Jose la miro a los ojos y asintió. A como quedo acostada, quedo con la mayoría de su cuerpo en la cama pero su parte superior casi recostada encima de Paulina, su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella quien estaba reclinada levemente contra la cabecera de la cama. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar y Paulina acariciaba el cabello de ella esperando que estuviera lista.

Lo que Maria Jose le diría a Paulina a continuación, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, seria algo que poco olvidaría al sentirla por fin llorar….

“Estoy acojonada desde que me entere de lo que trato de hacer Purificacion. Tengo coraje, impotencia y mucha tristeza por mi hermana. Pero tengo miedo de que cuanto mas parece que mi vida esta tomando rumbo de nuevo…contigo…con Bruno…Purificación me regresa sabes? Me regresa a cuando estaba sola con ella y con todo esto. Y siento que te pongo en peligro…me comporte como una idiota ese año que estuvimos en España…queria creer que todo estaba bien…”

“Maria Jose, yo también estaba muy mal con la perdida de mi mama”

“Si, pero lo veía sabes. Y sentia que tan solo era que tu no ponías de tu parte. Pero tu veías que Purificación solo me mostraba un lado….”

“Creo que no es el momento de achacarnos eso Maria Jose. Fueron muchas cosas juntas y acabábamos de regresar y yo de verdad, perdón, no podia con la perdida de mi mama y mi estupida venganza. Yo sabia que Purificación no estaba bien pero la relación como cuñadas siempre ha sido difícil…”

“Por ella te sentías tan incomoda en España cierto?”

“Maria Jose…”

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos. Paulina seguía acariciando su cabello mientras ella buscaba palabras para expresar lo que pasaba dentro…

“Te amo tanto Paulina…lo sabes cierto?”

“Y yo te amo a ti”, respondió ella mientras le ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

“Que hago cuando es mi hermana la que nos esta jodiendo de esta manera?…Como la ayudo?”

Maria Jose levanto la mirada y tomo una decision.

“Mañana seguimos hablando? Tengo que levantarme temprano a marcarle al doctor…”

“Ese doctor es un pendejete…perdón pero…”

“Mañana tocara buscar una segunda opinion y juntar el expediente de ella. Yo se.”

Paulina asintió ya mentalmente haciendo una lista de las personas que podrían llamar.

En eso la sintió subir y los labios de Maria Jose la regresaron al presente.

‘Que quieres hacer?’, dijo Paulina volviéndola a besar.

“Quiero olvidar”

Maria Jose le respondió esto junto con otro beso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorarla.

Paulina la miraba mientras le quitaba su pijama de encaje y con su ayuda bajo los pantalones cortos que iban junto con su atuendo de dormir. Maria Jose cuando por fin la tuvo sin ropa frente a ella, la volvió a besar en los labios con pasion, la cual paro de pronto. Paulina estaba por ir a quitar el camisón de Maria Jose cuando esta le detuvo las manos y comenzó a besarla desde su mentón…su cuello…hasta sus pechos. Eran besos muy tiernos acompañados de suaves caricias. Siguió bajando y coloco besos en su vientre mientras acariciaba sus piernas y sus costados…después subió sus manos para tomar la cara de Paulina entre ellas y seguirla besando.

“Me estas inspeccionando?” le inquirió a forma de juego mientras le robaba otro beso.

Pero cuando se separaron no había juego en los ojos de Maria Jose.

Y de pronto hizo click en su mente que si, de echo, la estaba inspeccionando como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Podia observar una vulnerabilidad en Maria Jose que tenia muchos años que no veía.

“Estoy bien”, dijo Paulina tomando ahora ella el rostro de ella entre sus manos. “No paso nada, si? No se si fue el espíritu de mi mama o que la detuvo…”

Maria Jose asintió con algunas lagrimas silenciosas saliendo.

“No se como se lastimo. Pero no disparo. Y estoy bien. Ya viste?”, dijo Paulina volviendo a besarla y secando sus lagrimas.

Maria Jose entre besos le trataba de explicar.

“Todo..beso..el dia, tan solo quería…beso…tenerte conmigo. Me dio..beso…mucho temor”

Separaron sus labios un momento y se abrazaron ambas.

No hubo necesidad de decir mas. Asi se quedaron abrazadas el resto de la noche. Paulina con muchas cosas en su cabeza que aun sabia que tenían que hablar. Su mayor preocupación que todo esto hiciera que Maria Jose quisiera regresarse a España, entre otras cosas. Maria Jose tratando de calmar este miedo irracional y el torbellino de emociones que la desconcertaban por que ella no era asi. Ella era siempre lógica y decidida. Pero tenia entre sus brazos una de las cosas que tenia que proteger a toda costa. Cuando el sueño por fin las venció, se habían tapado con la cobija pero no separado, Maria Jose aun no soltaba a Paulina aun dormida.

Y es que esto era lo mas difícil para Maria Jose. El sentir que se tenia que dividir entre Paulina y Purificación. Las cosas tenían que cambiar por que emocionalmente estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

Continuara….


	4. La Segunda Regla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguimos con el cuarto capitulo! Espero les guste!
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza. Trabajo y protestas y esta situación no me dejaban terminar este capitulo. No tardare tanto con los siguientes. 
> 
> Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios y kudos! Thank you for your comments and leaving kudos!
> 
> p.s. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Tengo años que sin escribir algo formal en español y no tengo a alguien ayudándome a corregir ortografía, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

_“Y como ya te urge irte”_

_“Y por que estas tan enojada conmigo?”_

_“Por que me hubiera gustado que te quedaras a la fiesta”_

_“Si tu lo dices, no hay nada mas que hablar”_

Maria Jose se habia despertado muy temprano por la mañana. Sus brazos se sentían algo entumidos por la posición en la que estaba. Aun tenia abrazada a Paulina por la cintura, la cual estaba recostada con su rostro hacia el otro lado pero se miraba tranquila mientras dormía. Se quedo un momento aun recostada, su cabeza dandole vueltas a todo. Minutos despues, con cuidado, movio sus brazos y se levanto para no despertarla. Decidió ir a tomarse un baño. De que servia estar en cama dandole vueltas y no dejar a Paulina descansar.

Ya dentro de la regadera, Maria Jose siguió pensando en su plan de acción. El primero era encontrar un especialista aqui en Mexico para Purificación, y sobre todo por el echo de que el tratamiento no estaba funcionando del todo. Pero el director, ante Maria Jose amenazando que la movería de clinica, le advirtió que estaban siguiendo el tratamiento basado en las notas y información de parte del Dr. Arruabarrena…. el pendejete como le decía Paulina…que tan solo contestaba lo que quería en los correos electrónicos y nunca podia contestar una llamada. Tendría que preguntarle a Paulina sobre a quien dirigirse para buscar un especialista que fuera mas profesional que el ojete al que habia estado pagándole en España. Tenia mala espina con el.

Y mientras resolvía lo de su hermana, tenia que comenzar su nueva vida al lado de Paulina y Bruno. Ya habia comenzado pensó, eso no esperaba, pero tenia que estar al pendiente de darles prioridad. Y darse prioridad asi misma también…

De pronto se sobresalto al escuchar la cortina del baño recorrerse.

Y se le perdio la mirada al tener a Paulina desnuda frente a ella.

“Hola” dijo Paulina sonriendo coqueta mientras se sonrojaba un poco. El gesto que hizo sonreír también a Maria Jose y olvidarse de cualquier cosa que había estado pasando por su mente. Todo pasando a segundo plano mientras le ofrecía su mano, la cual fue tomada por Paulina y cuando estuvo cercas de ella…solo vio los labios de esta misma acercarse. Fundieron sus labios en un beso intenso…y sintió el tremor que paso por el cuerpo de Paulina cuando se pego a su cuerpo mojado y el agua comenzó a envolverla a ella también. Sin dejar de besarla y tomándola por la cintura, les dio una vuelta para que su esposa terminara de envolverse por el agua.

Paulina le pego en el hombro y sintió a Maria Jose sonreír contra sus labios.

“Esta fria”…se quejo Paulina mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello al apretarse mas a ella y cubriendo en su cuello el agua que caía.

“Fíjate que para mi subió la temperatura eh?” Dijo Maria Jose buscando sus labios de nuevo.

Mientras se besaban, Maria Jose busco a tientas las perillas del agua y las apago. No perdió tiempo al volver a acariciar el cuerpo de su esposa que ya estaba extremadamente suave, mas de lo normal, al contacto por haberse mojado. Paulina la habia tomado por el cabello para atraerla mas hacia ella y intensificar el beso. Sintio como perdía un poco el equilibrio y alcanzo a poner una mano sobre la pared para no caer…

Se separaron tratando de recuperar la respiración…

“Crees que esta vez se pueda mejor? La vez pasada casi nos damos un culazo….”dijo Maria Jose tomando aire yanalizando el espacio que las habia puesto a prueba en la madrugada de bodas que habían tenido ahi.

Pero Paulina ya no quería hablar, volvio a besar a Maria Jose con abandono mientras con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su parte mas intima. Maria Jose solto un gemido y se dedicaron a averiguar si podrían hacer el amor en la regadera sin caerse. Descubrieron, minutos despues de que sus cuerpos se unieron, que Maria Jose tenia que sostenerse de los lados de la regadera mientras Paulina tomaba el mando y se movía incesantemente hasta que llegaron a la cima ambas. Entre besos y tratando de no caer…pero al final…

Misión cumplida.

………………………………………………

Dos horas después, ambas se habían arreglado para el dia y se encontraban desayunando. Paulina habia intentado despertar a Bruno pero este seguía dormido. Desayunaron amenamente platicando de cosas menores. En eso le llego un texto a Maria Jose.

“Todo bien”, dijo Paulina mientras comía algo de la fruta que habían ordenado.

“Si, solo es Lucia, que le esta echando un vistazo a la casa todos los dias”

“Aww Lucia”, dijo Paulina sonriendo. “Siguen los nietos sin ir a verla”

Maria Jose asintio mientras tomaba también un pedazo de fruta.

“Si, no se que cojones piensan que están logrando con eso”

“Bueno por lo menos tiene a la hija”

“Eso si”

Ambas siguieron comiendo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que por fin Paulina menciono lo que tenian frente a ellas tras el texto de Lucia.

“Estas preocupada por la casa en España”

Maria Jose le tomo a su cafe. “Un poco”

“Bueno pero es que puedes hacer lo mismo que la casa de nosotras aqui en Mexico”

“Venderla?", dijo escandalizada Maria Jose. "No. Era también casa de mis padres”

Paulina miro confundida a Maria Jose.

“Por que estas con la impresión de que yo vendi la casa?”

Ahora Maria Jose fue la que se veía confundida.

“Bueno, que le paso a la casa Paulina?”

“Esta rentada”

“Rentada?”

“Si, cuando nos fuimos a España, decidi rentarla”

“Y jamas pensaste en mencionármelo?”

“Maria Jose, yo te dije en España que iba a rentar la casa”

Esta nego con la cabeza.

“Como de que no?”

Las dos se miraron.

“De verdad que este problema de no escucharnos”, dijo Maria Jose suspirando.

“No pues si no me soportabas en España”

“Paulina”, dijo advirtiéndole.”Como crees?”

“Admítelo. Yo también estaba insoportable. Pero en fin, la casa esta rentada. De donde crees que sacaba dinero para darle a mis hermanos y a mi papa?”

“No se. Yo te di acceso a mis cuenta con una tarjeta de debito, pensé que sacabas de ahi. Y estas errada en que no te soportaba. Me frustrabas mucho pero amaba tenerte ahi conmigo de nuevo. Y tu estabas pasando por muchas cosas…”

“De tu dinero?”, dijo esta incrédula.

“No es nada malo que usaras mi dinero”

“Ni siquiera estábamos casadas de nuevo”

“Y eso cuando nos paro? Yo siempre mandaba extra con el dinero que te depositaba para Bruno”

“Todo eso esta guardado, por que mandabas extra?”, dijo Paulina alzando una ceja.

Maria Jose volteo su mirada de pronto a su taza de cafe. Como si le estuviera buscando algo.

“Bueno…por si necesitabas algo…como no hablabamos”

A Paulina se le formo una leve sonrisa y meneo su cabeza ante la admisión de Maria Jose. Siempre pensó que el dinero era solo para Bruno.

“Yo no tocaba tu dinero”, dijo aclarándole.

“No? Bueno se que siempre has sido independiente pero era para los dos”

Paulina puso su mano sobre la de ella para que la viera.

“Todo el dinero que mandaste, esta en la cuenta de Bruno…para sus estudios. Yo no toque un centavo. Te odiaba demasiado.”

“Joder Paulina. Osea yo mandando dinero y Bruno jamas lo uso?”

“Nunca le falto nada. Que estas insinuando?”, dijo un poco molesta ante la sorpresa de Maria Jose. “Yo me quede sola con la criatura y yo lo saque adelante”

“Tu siempre sola para todo. Para que crees que me he jodido trabajando?”

Paulina se encogió de hombros. Esto molesto a Maria Jose también.

“Dime algo. Si lo hubieras necesitado, lo hubieras usado?”, dijo volteando a mirar a Paulina atentamente.

Paulina frunció el ceño. “Maria Jose, si Bruno hubiera necesitado algo de emergencia. Claro que lo hubiera usado. Pero no fue necesario. Ni siquiera lo use cuando mi papa estaba en la carcel. Yo no podia tocar ese dinero. Y antes de eso,los negocios iban muy bien. Ademas, asi hubiéramos hablado, Bruno también era tu responsabilidad. Lo menos que podías hacer era mandarle dinero a tu hijo”

“Y eso hize”, dijo Maria Jose agitando las manos como si eso fuese prueba de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

“Entonces por que peleas. Ya te dije que el dinero esta ahi. Cuando Bruno cumpla la mayoría de edad o se vaya a la Universidad. Esta listo”

Maria Jose observo como Paulina le tomaba a su te que estaba tomando. Le sorprendía escuchar que nunca uso el dinero, para ella era costumbre proveer para ambos. Desde que se había casado con Paulina la primera vez, ella le había prometido tanto a ella como a su familia que jamas le faltaría nada. Y claro que le molestaba que el resentimiento hacia ella no la dejo usar ese dinero. Pero podia aceptar y admirar que Paulina, sin decir nada, se aseguro que ella siguiera responsabilizándose de su parte hacia Bruno. Pero jamas supo que también mandaba dinero para ella, pensó.

“Esta bien, volvamos a la casa y después tenemos que ver la cuenta de Bruno. Yo crei, de verdad, que habías vendido la casa”

“Como crees que voy a venderla? Era de nosotros…”

Maria Jose trato de no sonreír ante estas palabras. El que Paulina durante 5 años nunca vendió la casa donde comenzaron su matrimonio y nació Bruno, le habia alegrado la primera vez que habia regresado a Mexico. De echo la primera noche que durmió ahi, se encontró con la costumbre al ir a dormir de dirigirse al cuarto que solía ser de ella y de Paulina. Por suerte ni Bruno o Paulina habían notado esto. Cuando se habían divorciado, Maria Jose le habia dejado la casa a ella y por consecuencia a Bruno. Pero a como habían dejado las cosas la ultima vez que se vieron, incluyendo el golpe del cenicero…

“Que?”, dijo Paulina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

“Es que...entonces podriamos mudarnos de nuevo ahi?”

Paulina asintio. No habían hablado en concreto aun donde vivir y ella quería platicar el asunto de regresar a la casa de ambas.

“Bueno a mi me gustaría tener mi casa de nuevo. Pero si quieres que comencemos en un nuevo lugar. No sabia que ibas a pensar acerca de regresar.”

“Pero como la tendrán? Si la rentaste amueblada?”

“Claro que no! Elena y Julian guardaron todo el inmobiliario. Todo esta guardado. Como crees que les voy a dar mis decoraciones y todo el trabajo que se hizo con esa casa. Y los que me rentan, son conocidos.”

Maria Jose sonrio ante esta noticia.

“Entonces hagamosle mujer, yo encantada de volver a nuestra casa”

“Si?”, dijo Paulina dejándo mostrar por fin su emoción.

Maria Jose asintio y Paulina la beso.

“Tenemos que revisar el contrato. Aun están ahi.”

Maria Jose la volvio a tomar del menton y le planto otro beso.

“Bueno y ahora que hablamos de finanzas…”comenzó Maria Jose.

Paulina tan solo alzo su mirada. “No estábamos hablando de finanzas”

“Lo tenemos que hablar Paulina, ademas si dejas de rentar la casa…aun le das dinero a tus hermanos y tu papa?”

“A Julian. Elena tiene un titulo y comenzó a trabajar de nuevo. A mi papa le toca un porcentaje del cabaret. Ademas tu has visto como Julian anda chichifiando ahi el dinero todo el tiempo”

“Con razón todo el tiempo estas sacando la bolsa con el. Oyes esta muy grande”

“Si, Diego lo mantiene también que eso ayuda pero le gana el orgullo…”

“Y viene con la hermana?”, dijo con una sonrisa burlona Maria Jose.

“Con su hermana mayor”, dijo Paulina sacándole la lengua.

“Ay Paulina. Es que entre Bruno y Julian…bueno Bruno es un menor de edad y nuestro hijo…pero Julian? Como pollitos ahi vienen con la mama. ”

“Si pero uno, no es pollito, es la mas tonta,y ya le dije que termine la maestría y se ponga a trabajar”

“Mientras te tenga a Diego y a ti de paracaídas. Lo dudo. En fin, tenemos que hablar de poner tu nombre en mi cuentas de banco y todo eso”

“Nos casamos por bienes separados”

“Yo se. Pero fue mas por toda la jodoneria de lios que tienes con los bancos y como familia de La Mora. Pero no significa que no voy a compartir. Y tiene arreglo. Lo mio es tuyo. Te pongo en la cuenta de banco y ya”

“Eso va a tomar tiempo”, dijo tomándole a lo ultimo de su te.

“Que cosa cielo?”

“Estoy acostumbrada a manejarme yo”

“Si yo se, tu sola, pero es solo por precaución o si alguna emergencia. Como la póliza de vida, te tengo que adherir también”, dijo Maria Jose escribiendo en su anotador.

Paulina guardo silencio un momento en lo que la observaba escribir sus pendientes. Pero algo tenia que dejar claro.

“Segunda regla”

Esto hizo que Maria Jose dejase de escribir y la miro atenta. “Segunda?”

“Claro yo también puedo no?

“Si”, dijo intrigada.

“Quiero que las dos seamos mas equitativas con administrarnos”, dijo Paulina.

“En cuanto le pierdas la aversion a mi dinero lo hacemos”, dijo Maria Jose retandola.

“Ushh como eres”, dijo Paulina pegándole en el brazo. “Por que te molesta tanto que no lo usara?”

Maria Jose la miro muy fijo. “En serio quieres saber?”

“Ay Maria Jose, ya dime. Y no me digas que por esa cultura de que por que eras hombre solo tienes que proveer tu….por que ni al caso, ni de casados y menos ahora de casadas…”

Maria Jose colo su servilleta sobre su tasa de cafe en la mesa.

“No me estas entendiendo”, dijo levantándose y le dio un beso en su frente a Paulina. “Vas al cabaret?”

“Maria Jose…”, dijo con voz de advertencia.

“No quiero pelear”, le respondió sincera.

Paulina se molesto ante su respuesta y se levanto para irse.

“No pues que bien”

Maria Jose solo vio como Paulina se iba hacia la recamara. Ella tomo las cosas del desayuno y las colóco sobre la charola en la que la habían traído. El desayuno de Bruno aun estaba cubierto hasta que se despertara. En eso sono su teléfono, había estado recibiendo llamadas desde muy temprano por la diferencia de hora con España. Se fue a sentar a la sala de la suite para contestar la llamada y unos minutos después volteo al escuchar que Paulina había salido. Suspiro y siguió al teléfono. Tendría que hablar con ella después.

…………………..

Paulina llego tiempo despues al cabaret dondese vería con Valentina. Tenia que poner las cosas en claro por que el negocio aun seguía siendo de la familia De La Mora. Desde que salió de la carcel, poco tiempo habia tenido con todo lo que se habia desatado. Se habia puesto en contacto con las chicas del cabaret y asistieron a su boda pero eso habia sido fuera del contexto del trabajo. Y lo habia dejado un poco del lado ya que al cabaret le estaba llendo muy bien.

Pero cuando Paulina le habia preguntado a su papa quien estaba llevando las finanzas y el basicamanete le contesto que les habia entregado las llaves y no sabia que estaba pasando a nivel financiero…esto la estreso. Maria Jose le habia dicho que Valentina parecía muy profesional y Paulina tan solo le habia quedado viendo . Por tan profesional que fuera, quien estaría cuidando a la familia de La Mora? Peor aun. Es el único ingreso para ellos y se estaba dejando en el aire.

Asi es que aqui estaba para poner las cosas en su lugar.

Cuando entro al cabaret, estaban en ensayos y le informaron que Valentina ya la estaba esperando en la oficina. Se dirigió ahi y cuando entro, vio que Valentina estaba frente a su escritorio y no sentada en su lugar. Eso le gusto. Primera señal de respeto.

“Por fin conociendo a la famosa Paulina de la Mora”, dijo Valentina sonriéndole con todo su maquillaje al esplendor.

A Paulina le gustaba su presentación pero algo que aun no le dejaría saber.

“Bueno, estuviste en mi boda”

“Gracias por la invitación. La pasamos de maravilla con las chicas”

“Si son lo mejor”, dijo Paulina sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba asiento y tomo un momento antes de seguir. “Valentina quiero ir al grano con esta situación del cabaret y su manejo. Tengo entendido que ninguno de mis hermanos o mi papa ha estado al tanto de las finanzas”

“No Paulina. Como te explique por teléfono, Ernesto nos dio las llaves del cabaret y me puso a cargo después de que me contactaron”

“Y estamos de acuerdo que fue una irresponsabilidad”, dijo Paulina aun midiendo la reacción de Valentina.

“De la cual yo no fui responsable”

“No. Si los responsables han estado aqui solo consumiendo y no responsabilizándose. Pero ya regrese y estaré yo a cargo de el lado financiero de este negocio”

“Eso es bueno. Yo contrate, con tu perdón, un contador. Y tenemos en los libros el manejo de estos dos últimos meses. Se ha invertido bastante pero se guardo un 5% en la cuenta de banco”, dijo Valentina sacando de un portafolio los libros y entregándoselos a Paulina.

“Experiencia en negocios?”

“En que necesitan”, dijo Valentina sin dejar de sonreír. “Pero no en finanzas o su manejo. No tengo intenciones de quedarme con tu cabaret. Si hay algún problema con los cambios, lo podemos hablar”

Paulina la miro detenidamente.

“Puedo confiar en que hablaremos de negocios? Se que has estado ayudando emocionalmente y apapachando a mi hermano y a mi papa con esta decision que tomaron. También se que no es fácil. Pero quiero saber tu que esperas del cabaret, tu salario y si puedes seguir con nosotros”, dijo Paulina acercando su silla al escritorio y dejando por fin las cartas sobre la mesa.

“Soy profesional y encontre espírito aqui en el cabaret. Me gustaría mostrar mi trabajo y que se respete. Seguir con mi libertad y la de las chicas…claro guiadas por nuestras decisiones. Esas son mis condiciones. Y bueno mi salario, lo veras en los libros querida”, dijo Valentina sin retroceder ante la examinacion de Paulina.

“Bueno…querida”, dijo Paulina con su cadencia tan única de voz. “Estaré checando los libros. Estaras a cargo del management del cabaret y puedo ver tu plan de promoción, si la clientela se favorece, es sencillo continuar con eso. En cuanto a libertad…me han gustado los cambios que le has hecho al cabaret y se ve en la cantidad de personas que hemos tenido noche tras noche. Pero espero que entiendas también que tenemos que hablar de finanzas y de un presupuesto”

“Me parece. Y con tu papa y tu hermano….como hombres….se pierden ante la adversidad. Me dieron ternura.”

“A mi hace mucho que se me paso la ternura con ellos pero gracias por apoyarlos”, contesto Paulina sincera. 

Valentina se levanto sonriente.

“Yo creo Paulina, que nos llevaremos bien. No te parece? Por cierto, que bellas tu y tu esposa. Entiendo cada dia como los de la Mora tienen un encanto particular”

Paulina tan solo arqueo una ceja y vio como Valentina salió de la oficina.

Meneo su cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos tiene buenos gustos, pensó. Le contesto un texto a Bruno y abrió los libros para checar la condición del cabaret.

…………………………………

Mientras tanto en el hotel…

“Bueno tu tienes que dejarte de hostias Bruno no?”, dijo Maria Jose viendo a su hijo exasperada.

Bruno habia entrado pidiendo permiso para salir con Rosita. Maria Jose y Paulina, si algo habían hablado en España, habia sido la necesidad de disciplina para Bruno.

“Mi mama dijo que te preguntara a ti”, dijo Bruno como explicación mientras se comía una naranja que habia tomado de la mesa.

“Pero es que acabamos de hablar Bruno. Yo estoy esperando llamadas. No tienes trabajo de la escuela?”

“Ya lo hize. Andale.”, dijo Bruno rogando con los ojos que lo dejara salir.

“Permisos limitados. Te me regresas en dos horas”, dijo Maria Jose sentándose en el sillón y tomando el computador de nuevo.

Bruno fue y se sento en el sillon frente al de su mama.

“Dos horas?!”

“Y se agradecido que te estoy dejando salir. Tu madre ayer también te advirtió de los permisos”, dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras checaba su correo.

“No se te hace que ya estoy muy grande”

Maria Jose le sonrio. “Muy grande te parece? Te estábamos dando rienda suelta pero no mas. Quien va con ustedes?”

“Unos amigos del club. Voy a quedar mal”, dijo Bruno terminando la naranja y tirándose con drama en el sillón. “Rosita me va a cortar”

“Mírame el drama. No insistas Bruno. Cuando te responsabilizas y ya que pase el castigo de lo que paso”

“Ustedes también tuvieron la culpa”, dijo ya molesto viendo que no cedía.

“Y por eso el castigo son solo dos semanas”

“Ashh que pesadas”, dijo Bruno mientras se levantaba para irse a cambiar mientras arrastraba los pies contra la alfombra del hotel.

Maria Jose volvio a tomar el movil para hacer llamadas y trato de no sonreír hasta que Bruno cruzo la puerta de la habitación de su cuarto, ya que con ese gesto le habia recordado a Paulina.

………………….

Y hablando de Paulina….ella seguía revisando las cuentas bancarias, transacciones y inversiones. Habia recibos para todo y también hacia anotaciones de cosas que tenia que supervisar y otras hablar con Valentina. Llevaba gran parte de la tarde en esto y estaba debatiendo si se quedaba para el show. Las chicas la habían invitado. Pero también tenia que ir a hablar con Maria Jose. Estaba su cabeza en eso cuando llego Julian…al tocar la puerta lo escucho llamandola…

“Se puede?”

“Pasa Juli. Todo bien?”, dijo Paulina cerrando el libro que estaba revisando.

“Maria Jose me dijo que estabas aqui”, dijo Julian llendo a saludarla. “Fui al hotel”

“Sientate. Por que no me marcaste?”, dijo indicándole el asiento frente al escritorio.

“Digamos que Tel Aviv me dejo sin celular”, dijo sonriendo. “Aunque a Diego no le hizo mucha gracia”

Paulina tan solo meneo la cabeza y lo miro seriamente.

“Deja de decirle TelAviv a Pato”, dijo apuntandole con el dedo.

“Tu también estas del lado de Elena?”

“Ay mira. Tu eres la mas tonta pero no le vas a poner asi a mi sobrino”

Julian se rio y miro el numero de papeles que tenia Paulina.

“Ocupada? Yo pensé que Maria Jose y tu estarían sin salir de la habitación”, dijo Julian arqueando una ceja mientras tomaba una pluma de uno de los contenedores para jugar con ella.

“Vas a empezar con tus paladeces?”

“No he dicho nada!”

“Te recuerdo que hay responsabilidades”, dijo Paulina enfatizando lo que estaba frente a ella. “Ademas que necesitamos un poco de mas estabilidad antes de irnos de luna de miel. Y te lo aclaro de una vez por que ya me dijo Maria Jose que estuviste pregunte y pregunte”

“Ahora es crimen preguntar”

“Y bueno en que te puedo ayudar”, dijo sabiendo que cuando Julian comenzaba a jugar con las cosas de su escritorio o a dar vueltas algo necesitaba. “Vas a necesitar dinero para el celular?”

“No para eso”, dijo apenado. “Diego va a comprar otro. Pero si tengo otros gastos. Ahora que vas a estar de nuevo a cargo va a empezar a ver dinero”

“Tu siempre con gastos. Yo sigo sin entender por que mi papa y tu no se pusieron a intentar llevar este negocio. Es todo lo que los puede mantener ahorita”, dijo tomando su bolso y abriéndolo.

“Ay Paulina ya sabes que a esto no le sabemos”

“Ah si?”, dijo tomando unos billetes de su cartera y se levanto para recargarse en el frente del escritorio viendo a Julian. No sin antes darle el dinero. “Te voy a decir una cosa…te me vas a ir a terminar la maestría por que a este paso, voy a terminar mandándote a ti junto con Brunito a la universidad”

“Si apenas tiene 16…”

“Ya casi 17 y te conozco Julian. Ya tienes responsabilidades y ahi andas chichifiando conmigo”

“Ay que delicada”

“Aichh verdad?”

Julian tan solo le saco la lengua. “Si la voy a hacer. Te lo prometo. Mira, mejor deja te enseño fotos, las tengo en instagram. Me prestas tu celular?”

“Es que por eso eres la mas tonta”, dijo sacándole la lengua también. “Haber…”

Paulina lo miro con advertencia mientras le daba su celular desbloqueandolo y dejo que le mostrara fotos de Pato.

……………………………………….

Maria Jose seguia en el hotel. Esperando la llegada de Bruno y mandando textos con Paulina. La cual seguia molesta con ella.

[Textos 1](http://imgbox.com/sDIHmv4S)

Estaba por contestarle cuando entro una llamada de la clinica.

“Señora Riquelme, habla Daniel Echeverria”

Maria Jose tomo asiento, era el director. “Digame. Pasa algo con Purificación?”

“Quisiera hablar con usted sobre algunos cambios que debemos de hacer a partir del dia de mañana. No quiero meterme en problemas”

“Y usted por que se metería en problemas? Pero bueno dígame Sr. Echeverria. Si acabamos de armar un poco de estructura para ella…”

“Mire. Yo estoy ya en mi casa. Pero Juliana, la enfermera principal de Purificación estuvo presente. Su hermana se me insinuó el dia de hoy. Dijo que soy como cualquier otro de sus doctores. Se que le ofrecí tratarla yo mismo pero ante esto…”

Maria Jose se quedo que no podia. Solo escuchaba con horror lo que habia pasado y lo que habia ofrecido su hermana.

Siguieron platicando algunos minutos mas. Maria Jose no podia.

“Me muero de la vergüenza Doctor. Mire, mañana a primera hora voy a la clinica”

Intercambiaron algunas palabras mas y colgaron.

Maria Jose tomo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Tenia que actuar rapido con Purificación. Necesitaba una solucion.

Pero también no iba a dejar que esto afectara a su familia. Tomo su celular. Bruno decía que estaban por dejarlo en quince minutos. Maria Jose le respondió y que lo esperaba. Despues regreso a contestarle a Paulina.

[Textos 2](https://imgbox.com/Fux0JCCT)

Continuara.....

p.s. Estoy experimentando con estos textos entre Paulina y Maria Jose. si es un problema los links. Déjenme saber por favor y voy a adherir la conversación en la historia. saludos!


	5. La Llamada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguimos con el quinto capitulo! Espero les guste!
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza. Me salieron con algunos exámenes sorpresa que han cambiado de fecha por esta pandemia. Entre tanto no lograba terminar este capitulo. Pero ya tengo todo planeado para la historia. No tardare tanto. 
> 
> Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios y kudos! Thank you for your comments and leaving kudos!
> 
> p.s. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Tengo años que sin escribir algo formal en español y no tengo a alguien ayudándome a corregir ortografía, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

_"No te vas a quedar con mi familia Purificacion"_

Habia cosas tan simples que parecían imposibles hace años. Eventos tan simples que se les devolvieron por un tiempo en los últimos 3 años pero no con este sentimiento de paz que tenían ahora. Aunque aun habia problemas, para Paulina y Maria Jose algo tan simple como ir a cenar no era algo que se tomaban a la ligera. Era algo que apreciaban.

Despues de tener una cena amena donde ignoraron las miradas y se enfocaron en ellas, se encontraban caminando en un parque por la Avenida Horacio. La noche tranquila, aun a pesar de que no se miraban las estrellas. Algo imposible ciertas noches debido a la contaminación de la ciudad. Pero esta noche, por lo menos la mayoría de la velada parecía perfecta.

Paulina y Maria Jose venian tomadas de la mano. Ambas portando un saco mas grueso sobre los vestidos que habían elegido para esta noche. Paulina con un vestido negro, discreto a lo largo pero escotado. Maria Jose habia elegido un vestido color vino, con tonos negros, tambien escotado pero le sentaba de maravilla. A pesar de que habían tenido una discusión esa mañana, ambas habian decidido disfrutar la cena y darse un gusto al vestirse para salir. Pero no podían evitar el tema por completo…

“Aparentemente al papa de Rosita le gusta jugar a que estan destinados a casarse”

“Ya quisiera”, contesto Paulina ante la platica. Maria Jose le estaba comentando lo que le habia contado Bruno mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse para salir a cenar.

Bruno habia sonreído cuando escucho que saldrían a cenar y prometio quedarse a ver series en la suite del hotel y no salirse. Maria Jose creía que aun tenia nervios por haber ido a comer con la familia de Rosita.

Maria Jose noto una banca que estaba desalojada, habia otras parejas en las bancas que estaban a la distancia. Paulina se encamino primero y fueron a sentarse ahi.

“Crees que lograremos regresar a nuestra casa?”

“Leiste el contrato?”, dijo Paulina mientras se recorrió para sentarse mas cercas de Maria Jose. La temperatura estaba bajando un poco.

Maria Jose paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Paulina y la acerco mas a ella.

“Ya quieres que nos vayamos?”

Paulina sintió el beso de Maria Jose en su cabeza cuando ella se recargo en su hombro. Meneo su cabeza. Podían esperar un poco mas, estaba agusto a pesar de que comenzaba a refrescar.

“Creo que puedo hablar con ellos”, dijo Paulina insistiendo.

“Legalmente no seria ningún problema. A lo que lei”, respondió Maria Jose quien observaba los alrededores momentáneamente. Estaban muy agusto pero esta ciudad era de cuidado.

“Quiero a Delia”, dijo de pronto su esposa.

Maria Jose sonrió ya que para ella era un hecho que Delia estaría con los De La Mora. Pero era algo con lo que Paulina tenia que lidear poco a poco.

“En la casa podrias darle algo mas estable. Ve si le parece”

Paulina volteo y beso a Maria Jose sonriendo. Amaba que Maria Jose entendiera la importancia de Delia.

Se perdieron unos segundos en el beso. Sus labios se separaron unos centímetros y Maria Jose le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz a Paulina…después rozo los labios hasta llegar a su frente. Presiono su labios suavemente ahi y sintió a Paulina sonreír.

Ambas se miraron por un momento.

“Gracias por la velada de hoy”, dijo Paulina sonriendo aun mas.

Maria Jose respiro profundo.

“Creo que tenemos que terminar la conversación de la mañana”

Paulina arrugo la cara y negó con la cabeza.

“Paulina, te pones brava y joder, no es bueno que dejemos las conversaciones asi. Por mas que quiera ignorar como te pones”

“Ahora yo tengo la culpa. Te recuerdo que ahi estabas tu haciéndote la misteriosa”, dijo cruzándoselas de brazos mientras seguían sentadas.

Maria Jose tan solo arqueo una ceja y meneo su cabeza.

“Que?”, dijo Paulina mientras tomaba la mano de Maria Jose y jugaba ligeramente con sus dedos. “Ya dime”

Paulina la miro a la expectativa. Tenia algunas ideas de por que le molestaba que no hubiera usado el dinero que le habia depositado a Bruno, pero quería saber si estaba en lo correcto. Mientras tanto, Maria Jose tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

“Vale. Me ayudaba a sentirme conectada con ustedes”, dijo levemente.

Paulina la miro sorprendida.

“Era mi obligación mandarles dinero a ambos y era algo que quería hacer. Mes a mes durante estos años. Mi transición en España no fue fácil y solo tenia a Purificacion, pero fue dedicarme tan bien a cuidarla. Necesitaba sentir que aun tenia una familia. Y eso me ayudaba por que sentia que estaba aportando y…”

“Y yo diciéndote tonterías”, dijo Paulina interrumpiendo triste cuando veía como Maria Jose trataba de explicar. Volteo su rostro mirando hacia la calle. “No sabia que te sentías asi, discúlpame…”

“Como lo hibas a saber? Eso es algo que tengo que recordar. Si no hablábamos como hibas a saber que era algo importante para mi?”

Paulina tan solo asintió pero no la miraba.

Maria Jose la tomo levemente por el mentón para que la volteara hacia ella y la viera.

“Te amo y disculpame tu a mi tambien. Pero lo podemos trabajar no? Joder, eso es todo, tenemos que seguir trabajando en esto”, y sin mas volvio a besarla.

Ambas se dejaron llevar un momento, sus besos pidiendo acceso a sus bocas y subiendo de tono por momentos. Cuando Maria Jose metió su mano dentro del saco de Paulina y escucharon un silbido a lo lejos…se separaron riendo levemente.

Hora de regresar al hotel y continuar ahi la velada.

…………………………………

Cuando llegaron al hotel, se fueron directo a la recamara. Paulina se estaba quitando el saco cuando sintió los labios de Maria Jose en su cuello.

“Andabas brava esta mañana” susurro Maria Jose mientras acariciaba su cuello con sus labios y sintió a Paulina estremecerse. “Y se que te llegaron mis textos….”

Paulina volteo y beso a su esposa lentamente. Termino el beso tirando de su labo inferior. “Sabes, urge que regresemos a un lugar mas permanente”

Maria Jose asintio y volvio a besarla. “Tomemos un baño. Asi no nos escucha Bruno”

Paulina la tomo de la mano y se empezaron a desvestir en el camino. Maria Jose desvistiéndola a ella en su mayoría.

“Paulina de la Mora me vuelves loca”, le dijo colocando besos por su cuello.

Paulina tan solo volteo en sus brazos, “Te amo princesa”.

Y ante esto se dedico a besarla y seguir la intimidad del dia que tan solo les pertenecía a ellas.

……………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente, Paulina y Bruno salieron muy temprano en búsqueda de Delia. Como Maria Jose tambien estaría fuera, Bruno decidió acompañar a su mama para no quedarse dentro todo el dia. Paulina se habia ofrecido a dejarlo con Rosita un rato para que vieran alguna película o algo pero su familia la tenia ocupada. Parte del por que Bruno fue a cenar con ellos fue por que habia venido familia de fuera y querían conocer a Bruno. Micaela tan poco estaba disponible, y su papa no contestaba.

Ya en camino, Julian les habia marcado y cuando Bruno le dijo que irían a ver a Delia, les pidió que fueran por el y por Pato ya que tambien quería verla. Y asi comenzó el dia de Paulina.

………………………………………..

Pero para Maria Jose, el dia seria diferente…

Maria Jose despues de haberse arreglado y hacer unas llamadas al despacho al que habia trabajado en España, se dirigió a la clinica para lidiar con la situación. La noche anterior durante la cena le habia contado a Paulina lo que habia sucedido con el director y para sorpresa de ella esto no perturbo a Paulina. Ella sospechaba que Purificación de alguna forma estaba consiguiendo favores con sus medicos. Maria Jose no tuvo como llevarle la contraria por que aun seguia sin lograr tener contacto con el dichoso medico que habia tratado a Purificacion en España. Su frustración la habia llevado a pensar seriamente a poner una semana si no aparecía pronto.

Pero mas que cualquier otra cosa, durante la conversación, la necesidad de encontrar la manera adecuada de ayudar a su hermana era algo que ambas tenían muy presente. Maria Jose seguia comunicándose con especialistas y leyendo artículos acerca de el tipo de neurosis con el que se le diagnosticaba a Purificacion. Los distintos tipos de trastornos y el debate entre ira, envidia, celos y ansiedad era algo que aun no se definía en concreto. Y no ayudaba que habia escalado debido a que Purificación habia sigo negligente con su tratamiento.

Mientras hiba en un UBER, recibió un correo con una oferta de trabajo. No pudo evitar mas que sonreír, ahora habia dos opciones de trabajo. Una ligada al despacho donde habia trabajado y un nuevo buffet de abogados aqui en Mexico que habían tomado interés en sus aplicaciones de trabajo. Tomo nota de comunicarse con ellos cuando saliera de la clinica. Eso concluyo la parte tranquila de su mañana.

Ya que su llegada a la clinica fue como un torbellino de sucesos que la hicieron olvidar las buenas noticias.

Maria Jose habia escuchado al director sobre lo que habia sucedido con Purificación, pero ahora a detalle. Y de pronto se encontraba suplicándole que por favor le diera una oportunidad de encontrar algunas opciones cuando escucho que estaban considerando no darle mas servicios en esa clinica. Pero esta era la mejor clinica.

“Señora Riquelme, tiene que entender mi situación.”, le repito el director.” No quiero una demanda. Su hermana se desvistió y trato de desvestirme a mi. El protocolo es tener a las enfermeras al cargo de ella cuando estas situaciones suceden. Pero se rehusa a cooperar”

“Y yo entiendo. De verdad que no estoy cuestionando lo que sucedió”, dijo Maria Jose tratando de mantener la calma. “Esta muy claro en las cámaras, pero no puedo mas que tenerla en observación”

Y en un momento de desesperación.

“Tan solo le pido unas semanas mas. Voy a hablar con ella”

El director accedio a esto, tal vez se lograría un cambio de actitud y Maria Jose tan solo se pregunto en que se habia metido. Le habia dicho a Paulina que no hablaría con Purificación cuando ella se habia ofrecido a acompañarla para estar con ella. Pero entre la visita a Delia y otros pendientes, Maria Jose no habia querido que cambiara su dia solo por que no podia sentarse a hablar con su hermana.

Y mientras esperaba a que le avisaran a Purificación para ir a hablar con ella. En ese momento le pidió a Dios mantener la calma.

……….

Paulina sentia que tenia tres niños en el carro…solamente que Pato, un bebe hermoso, era el mas tranquilo en su sillita. Bruno se habia cambiado de sitio en la camioneta al asiento trasero y ahora se encontraba jugando con Julian. No les decía nada por que se sentia bien tener algo del dia a dia. Asi uno de los que se encontraba jugando era el tío y el otro el sobrino.

En eso le entro una llamada, era Elena.

T.E: “Paulina”

T.P. “Hola Elena. Como estas?”

T.E. “Ya me dijo Julian que van por Delia. Paulina yo le estaba dando su espacio”

Paulina tan solo asintió pero claro esto Elena no lo veía.

T.E. “Delia se tiene que venir conmigo”

T.P. “Bueno Elena, hoy comiste gallo?”

T.E. “Paulina”

T.P. “Mira Elena, te aviso que decide Delia si? Puedes pagarle ahorita?”

Julian se rio. “Claro que no”

T.E. “Julian!”

T.P. “Elena. Calmate si? Hablamos luego”

T.E.“Dale un beso a mi bebe. Julian ponte serio”

Bruno se rio de su tio y Julian miraba hacia donde venia la llamada indignado.

“Chao Elena”, dijo Paulina colgando y volteo por el espejo retrovisor a mirar a Julian. “Si por eso eres la mas tonta”

Julian la miro apenado y Bruno aprovechando pellizco a su tio. El cual volteo a seguir jugando.

“No despierten a Pato”, les recordó Paulina.

“Ma, vamos a ir por Micaela?”, dijo Bruno de pronto.

“Ya le hable a tu abuelo. No contesta. Le hablamos de nuevo ahorita que lleguemos mi cielo, sirve que saluda a Delia”

…………………

Y en la clinica,

Habían sentado a Maria Jose en unas de las oficinas de la psicóloga que atendía a Purificacion. Debido al incidente, la psicóloga estaría presente para seguir analizando el comportamiento de su hermana.

Ambas, Maria Jose y la psicóloga, estaban en silencio cuando entro la enfermera junto con Purificacion. Antes de que Maria Jose pudiera pronunciar palabra, noto la molestia de su hermana.

“No se para que me traen para hablar con mi ex”

Tomo asiento y comenzó a jugar con sus uñas como con desinterés.

“Puri, como estas?”, dijo Maria Jose con cautela mientras trataba de hacer contacto visual. “Purificacion vine a hablar acerca del incidente con el director, no puedes seguir asi, necesitamos…uno se queda mustio con estas cosas y….

Pero su hermana la interrumpió levantando su voz. 

“Por que no te quedaste con Alejo, Paulina?, dijo Purificacion por fin volteando con despecho. “Por que volviste a engatusarme?!!”

Maria Jose quedo pasmada. Penso que ya habia mejorado y ahora su hermana pensaba que ella era Paulina?

“Puri, soy yo Majo…Maria Jose”

“Por que le haces daño a mi familia?”, dijo Purificacion con lagrimas.

Maria Jose volteo con la enfermera y con la psicologa cuando Purificacion golpeo sus manos para que no las tomara.

“ Por que sigues con estos episodios? Purificacion están a punto de correrte de aqui. Por el amor De Dios…”

La psicologa tan solo miro con lastima, o asi le parecia a Maria Jose, indicando que no hiba a intervenir.

“Sigues torturándome por que te quise disparar?”, respondió ignorando las palabras de Maria Jose.

Maria Jose ante esto volteo con Purificacion. Respiro hondo ante la reacción natural que sentia por escuchar lo que le quería hacer a Paulina.

“Puri….”

“No te quiero ver mas Paulina! Me sigues jodiendo la vida! Maldita la madre que te parió!”

“Purificacion!”

Ante el hecho de que Maria Jose levanto su voz,la enfermera intervino.

“Maria Jose”, dijo refiriéndose a Purificacion. “Creo que es mejor regresar a tu habitación? Vamos”

Purification asintio y al levantarse, no se fue sin antes voltear y gritarle a Maria Jose.

“Y NO VUELVAS MAS PAULINA! TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE ME HICIERA MARIA JOSE! TU! ME ESCUCHAS!?! TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE DEJE SOLA A MI HERMANA CUANDO ERA JOSE MARIA!?!”

En eso entro otro enfermero, el cual al parecer habían llamado, y entre los dos enfermeros se llevaron a Purificación.

Maria Jose tan solo pudo colocar su rostro entre sus manos. Su enojo con Purificación no le habia permitido venir a verla y mantener la calma. Pero ahora que habían pasado unos dias, pensó que seria mas fácil. Pero escuchar y ver la actitud de Purificación y este tipo de episodios era una mezcla entre el pasado y un presente que no habia aceptado.

Sintio como la psicologa se sentó en el asiento que habia dejado Purificación.

“Licenciada Riquelme, disculpe que no intervine. Pero para mi es necesario seguir observando a Purificación Riquelme dia a dia”, dijo la psicologa como explicación.

Maria Jose se tomo un momento mas en contestar. No estaba nada contenta con la táctica que estaban aplicando, pero tambien quería darles el beneficio de la duda.

“Nunca me contesto que tan seguido sigue mi hermana asi”

La psicologa hojeo sus notas. “No tengo nada de las otras enfermeras en el archivo. Yo he visto estos episodios de trastorno de identidad disociativo solo cuando trato de hablar de usted y su esposa”

Maria Jose asintio. “Lo que habiamos comentado ….de personalidad multiple”

La psicologa asintio. “Pero una ves mas Licenciada Riquelme, aun estamos estudiando el caso de su hermana. Sin un historial pasado, no queremos diagnosticarla tan pronto. Su hermana es muy tolerante al medicamento que se le habia asignado anteriormente y tiene algunas alergias que nos impiden ciertos medicamentos”

Despues de unos minutos.

“Yo entiendo y me voy a dejar de hostias, un primo mio viajo a Madrid para hablar personalmente con el Dr. Arruabarrena. Y si no, yo misma tomare un vuelo para buscarlo si es necesario”

La psicologa asintio. “Que le parece si vamos a hablar con el director para hablar de los siguientes pasos”.

……………………………

En la floreria de Delia…

“Mama, Mica esta tomando su curso hasta la proxima semana”, dijo Bruno llendo con Paulina quien estaba al teléfono.

Paulina le hizo una seña de que aun estaba al teléfono y Bruno le paso un brazo alrededor a su mama abrazándola.

T.P. “Entonces segura que todo bien? Te vemos mas tarde entonces. Cualquier cosa me marcas”

Paulina colgó el teléfono. Habia estado hablando con Maria Jose acerca de su encuentro con Purificación y lo que platico con el director.

Bruno interrumpió sus pensamientos. “Mama…”

Ella solo vio a su hijo y le acaricio la mejilla.

“Todo bien mi cielo, vamos adentro que Delia y los demás están esperándonos”

“Delia esta ida con Pato”, dijo Bruno haciendo muecas.

“Celoso?”, dijo Paulina sonriendo. “Es un bebe”

Entraron ambos adentro y Delia les sonrio mientras devolvia la mirada con Pato. Tenían poco mas de una hora donde se estuvieron poniendo al dia con Delia y ella les habia ofrecido una merienda. Julian y Bruno no habían dejado de hablar.

“Paulinita, te sirvo mas?”, dijo Delia indicándole que se sentara.

“No Delia, gracias. Nos tenemos que ir en un rato. Me dejan hablar con Delia por favor?”, dijo Paulina a Bruno y Julian.

Julian tomo a Pato y bajaron a la area de la floreria para darles privacidad.

“Entonces Delia, que has pensado?”

“Ay niña”, dijo Delia tomándole a su cafe. “Yo los extraño mucho, son mi familia. Solo me pregunto que hacer con el negocio que comenze aqui”

“Por eso nos hay problema Delia. Con las ganancias de la florería, te vamos reponiendo lo que invertiste aqui si gustas. Pero eres la única a la que le confió la Casa de las Flores”, dijo Paulina tomándole la mano a Delia. “Y si quieres estar con nosotras, voy a volver a mi casa. Puedes venirte y podemos hablar de horarios o lo que gustes”

Delia asintio.

“Te extraño Delia”, dijo Paulina sincera.

“Y yo a ustedes. Me encantaría no estar sola. Y pues claro que acepto”

Paulina sonrio y se dieron un abrazo.

…………………………………………………………………..

Ya por la tarde, Paulina no volvio al cabaret para poder esperar a Maria Jose. Quería estar ahi con ella. Le dio permiso a Bruno una vez mas de salir a cenar y en lo que el se arreglaba, Paulina arreglaba pendientes para comenzar el movimiento de la Casa de las Flores de nuevo.

Maria Jose llego tiempo despues y estuvieron un rato los tres juntos. Cuando pasaron por Bruno, Maria Jose y Paulina hablaron mas a fondo el asunto de Purificación y las ofertas de trabajo que le estaba llegando. La esperanza de Paulina, era que el primo de Maria Jose, encontrara al doctor. Que Maria Jose no tuviera que irse a España a arreglar ese problema. Despues de hablarlo, ya con mas calma, sobre todo Maria Jose con un poco de mas semblanza, siguieron su dia.

Como a eso de las diez, Paulina se estaba bañando y Maria Jose se encontraba arreglando para dormir despues de haber tomado una ducha por igual. En eso solo el movil de Paulina.

“Puedes contestar amor?”, dijo Paulina desde la regadera al escuchar su telefono.

“Si yo contesto”, dijo Maria Jose que estaba sacandose la ceja en el espejo, dejo el saca cejas sobre el tocador del baño. “Seguro es Bruno. Yo no encuentro mi movil”

“De seguro se te descargo y esta por ahi. Vas a contestar?”

“Ya voy joder”, dijo Maria Jose cerrando su bata y saliendo del baño. El movil de Paulina estaba sobre la mesa de noche de su lado.

Era Valentina del cabaret. Se saludaron un momento y Maria Jose le explico que Paulina le regresaba la llamada, que no la podia atender.

“Dile que nada urgente bella. Es solo sobre unos pedidos. Antes de que empiece el ajetreo aqui”

“Yo le digo linda”

Valentina le tiro una risita en el teléfono. “Bueno, te dejo, haber cuando te das una vuelta. A Paulina no le parece que te tiro piropos”

Maria Jose tambien rio. “Lo que quieres es hacerla molestar y que yo este ahi en medio”

“No se vale divertirse bella?”

“A ti te gusta jugar con fuego”, le contesto Maria Jose, la cual estaba comoda con la platica. Ella sabia que a Valentina le gustaban los hombres pero este dato no se lo dio a Paulina. Y aunque Maria Jose se lo habia explicado a su esposa, Valentina ya le tenia leída la matricula a Paulina y le gustaba molestarla. Pero para Valentina, esto era el camino a formar una amistad. Para Paulina, aun estaba por decidirse si era amistad o que pieza de ajedrez caia primero.

“Te dejo con tu fuego. Espero su llamada. Chao bella!”

“Chao linda!”

Maria Jose se sentó sonriendo ante el juego de Valentina. Paulina en eso salió secando su cabello con la toalla y en bata. Habia escuchado lo ultimo.

“Era Valentina la ‘linda’?”

Maria Jose rio. “Cielo, sabes que le gusta jugar contigo”

Paulina se sento sobre la cama.

“Que juegue con su abuela”, dijo mientras tomaba sus cremas y comenzaba a aplicarla en sus piernas.

Maria Jose volvio a reír.

“Le voy a mandar un texto a Bruno de tu movil. Pedro me dijo que dejaban a Bruno temprano y ya son mas de las 10”

Paulina asintio mientras seguia aplicando su crema pero ahora en sus brazos. Después de mandar el texto, Maria Jose fue y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Seguia sonriendo ante la leve molestia de Paulina y inclino la cabeza hacia una de sus piernas…suave ante el contacto…oliendo maravillosa…y le dio un beso sobre esta.

Paulina tan solo trato de evitar sonreír y la miro.

“No te vas a librar tan fácil eh? Y no se te hace que es un poco temprano para que ya le digas a Bruno que regrese?”, dijomientras seguia colocandose crema.

Maria Jose le sostuvo la mirada un momento y en eso sintió la vibración del teléfono de Paulina que aun traia en la mano.

“Es Bruno?” Dijo Paulina mientras cerraba y colocaba una de sus cremas sobre la mesita de noche.

Maria Jose desbloqueo el celular, pero cuando abrió los textos…

Era Alejo. Y un texto que leía…

_“Paulina, por favor márcame. No importa la hora.”_

cont.


	6. La Negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguimos con el sexto capitulo! Espero les guste!
> 
> Esta vez comienzo con algo nuevo. Estoy mas o menos a la mitad de la historia. No se aun cuantos capítulos serán pero de que la terminare, la terminare! Y quiero incluir algunas cosas de mi loca imaginación. Cosas que me hubiera gustado ver que Manolo Caro incluyera acerca de Majolina, como su comienzo antes de la serie. Me estaré tomando la libertad de escribir algunos de esos momentos y espero les guste. 
> 
> Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios y kudos! Thank you for your comments and leaving kudos!
> 
> p.s. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia. Tengo años que sin escribir algo formal en español y no tengo a alguien ayudándome a corregir ortografía, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

Un año antes de que Jose Maria se graduara…

_Saliendo molesto de la casa de los de la Mora. Paulina detrás de el. Virginia le habia hecho otro tremendo desplante._

_“Tu mama me odia y por consecuencia tu familia”_

_“No seas dramatico”, dijo parandolo antes de que llegara a su coche._

_Jose Maria volteo cuando sintió la mano de ella y la beso con mucha intensidad tomándola por el rostro. Paulina tan solo se aferro a las solapas de su traje._

_“Casate conmigo”_

_“Que?”_

_Paulina sintió estremecerse ante la mirada intensa de Jose Maria._

_“Casate conmigo Paulina de la Mora”_

_Paulina lo beso._

_“Es un si?”_

_“Jose Maria…”_

_“Me tienes….asi tu familia me tenga loco”, dijo robándole otro beso. “Cásate conmigo. Esa es la tercera.”_

_Paulina tan solo tenia una sonrisa enorme pero no podia contestarle entre la sorpresa y la energía que desprendía Jose Maria. Lo amaba con locura._

_“Esperate…no me dejas ni siquiera contestar…como que la tercera?”._

_Estaba consciente de que estaba sonriendo como idiota. Jose Maria estaba que no dejaba de moverse, nervioso, y ella tratando de ordenar sus ideas…un debate entre lo que pesaba en ella lo que su mama pensaba de Jose Maria y una gran parte donde poco le importaba en este momento…_

_“La tercera vez que te lo pido. Ya te di mi primer, segundo y tercer deseo…”_

_Jose Maria estaba por besarla de nuevo cuando Paulina lo detuvo pero tan solo para decirle…_

_“Si”_

_Ambos sonrieron con emoción el uno al otro. Sintieron como los dos se llevaban por la locura. Se besaron y Jose Maria recargo a Paulina sobre el coche. En eso sono la alarma de este, lo cual los sobresalto a los dos pero no dejaban de besarse…no fue hasta que no escucharon el grito de Virginia desde su alcoba que se separaron como niños regañados._

_“Paulina! y tu muchacho, apaga esa alarma! Que hacen dando espectáculos en pleno dia. Métanse que tengo que hablar con ustedes dos!”, dijo Virginia mortificada._

_Mientras Jose Maria quitaba la alarma del coche con sus llaves, Paulina se sonrojo pero la sonrisa no se le quitaba. Tan solo tenia 21 años y el 25, y el amor era joven y desgarrador. No cabia de amor y de emoción siempre con el. Pero la relación habia ido mas allá de la emoción de escondérsele o revelársele a su mama, la cual le habia pedido que dejara de verlo. Habían pasado a amarse, de una forma que jamas pensó sentir._

_“Joder. Ahorita me va a escuchar”, dijo Jose Maria tomando a Paulina de la mano._

_Esta tan solo se dejo llevar._

_“Jose Maria. Mejor nos vemos mas tarde. No te pelees mas con mi mama por favor”, dijo Paulina tratando de evitar una segundo desastre. La primera, ante la declaración de Jose Maria, al parecer se le habia olvidado momentareamente._

_Jose Maria hiba decidido, su molestia aun por debajo,pero Virginia los alcanzo en la entrada de la casa._

_“Se puede saber…”,dijo Virginia muy molesta con Delia detras de ella._

_“Mama”, dijo Paulina en tono de suplica._

_Jose Maria tomo valor ante Virginia y volteo al quedar de frente con Paulina, ahora sus dos manos entre las de el._

_“Tienes un año. En cuanto me gradúe nos casamos”_

_Virginia tan solo se tomo el pecho ante la sorpresa y solto un grito. Delia la tomo por la espalda, no se fuera a desmayar._

_“Así tal cual?”, dijo Paulina que tan solo no dejaba de mirar a Jose Maria con sorpresa. No habia duda en su voz._

_“Asi”, dijo Jose Maria sonriendo y ignorando las protestas de Virginia. Sabia que Paulina faltaba en su vida, mañana y noche. Buscaba sentirse pleno y casarse con Paulina, sabia que ella le daría la plenitud entera. Formar una familia con ella. “Tu decides cuando pediré tu mano, donde y como nos casamos. Pero yo quiero el cuando. Aceptas?”_

_Paulina sonrio y beso a Jose Maria._

_Virginia no llego a ver el beso, se habia desmayado._

Volvemos al presente….

Maria Jose sintio como se le enderezaba la espalda ante lo que leyó. Miro a Paulina y esta la miro extrañada.

“Que paso?”

Maria Jose avento el móvil a la cama y se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

“Te llego un texto de Alejo. No puedo creer que todavía estes hablando con el”

Paulina tan solo la vio confundida y tomo el celular para ver que había molestado a Maria Jose. La cual se habia salido de la habitación con indignación. Cuando abrió su celular, le llego un texto de Bruno y le contesto rápidamente que solo querían saber a que horas regresaba. Despues se regreso a sus mensajes y vio que Alejo le habia mandado un mensaje.

Alejo. Quien al parecer no comprendía que necesitaba buscar a alguien mas de su edad y que sinceramente estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ella. Sabia que haberle contestado como estaba y preguntado por su bienestar tal vez lo tomo como una invitación a algo mas?

Molesta se levanto a ponerse su camison de seda con el que hiba a dormir. No sabia que le molestaba mas: que Maria Jose se hubiese molestado o tener que lidear con Alejo quien estaba en España.

Ni siquiera se digno a contestarle a Alejo. La diferencia de hora significaba que este comenzaba su dia y ella estaba terminándolo. No creía que fuera algo urgente asi es que contestaría después. Pero tampoco se levanto a ver a su esposa.

Cuando regresara a la habitación, hablaría con ella. Maria Jose le habia prometido dejar de fumar, asi es que esperaba que no se hubiese ido a fumar un cigarillo al balcón. Tomo su libro y se dedico a leer. Esperaria a que Maria Jose regresara.

Pero el cansancio del dia la vencio media hora después, lo ultimo que recordaba un poco fue que Bruno vino a darle un beso de buenas noches y avisarle que habia llegado. Ella le habia respondido mas dormida que despierta.

Y fue lo ultimo de ese dia.

………..

A la mañana siguiente, ambas se encontraban molestas aun mientras tomaban el desayuno. Cada una molestas por diferentes cosas que habían sucedido, pero ninguna tomaba la decision madura de hablar las cosas. Maria Jose, regularmente, era quien tomaba el primer paso pero de verdad su mente habia volado con enfado al saber que Paulina seguia hablando con Alejo. Ni siquiera quería preguntar desde cuando o si era el primer texto que recibía. No eran dos adolescentes pero Maria Jose tenia sus razones por las cuales esto de verdad le habia dolido.

Paulina se encontraba mandando mensajes de texto con sus hermanos.

Maria Jose tomando notas para la entrevista que tenia.

Pero por mas que estuvieran comiendo su fruta y yogurt griego en silencio, habia algo que tenían que hacer ambas el dia de hoy.

Paulina decidió dar el primer paso.

“Tenemos la cita hoy a las 4 con los De Garay”

Maria Jose sin levantar la mirada. “Ahi estare”

En eso se escucharon que tocaban la puerta, lo cual no le permitió ver a Maria Jose, que Paulina habia entrecerrado los ojos ante su respuesta con molestia mientras se levantaba a abrir.

“Quien es?”

No le contesto a Maria Jose cuando abrió la puerta y ahi se encontraba Valentina. Un largo abrigo, vestido azul y unos grandes lentes de sol que no dejaban ver completamente su maquillaje.

“Paulina de la Mora!”, dijo sonriendo con mucho entusiasmo. “Querida! Estas lista? Mira que me hiciste venir muy temprano”

“Pasa Valentina. Ya estoy lista. Deja voy por mi bolso”

Valentina se dio paso y vio a Maria Jose.

“Oli”

“Hola bella!”, contesto Valentina llendo a saludarla. “Todo bien guapa? Pero que seriedad”

“Que haces aqui tan temprano?”, dijo Maria Jose regresándole el abrazo.

“No te dijo Paulina? Tenemos unos pendientes asi es que me robare a tu esposa temprano. Me dijo que no podia por la tarde”, replico sentándose frente a Maria Jose.

Maria Jose por primera vez medio sonrio esa mañana. “No. Tenemos un compromiso por la tarde”

“Y por eso esa seriedad?”, dijo insistiendo.

Antes de que Maria Jose le contestara, Paulina regreso con su bolso.

“Lista?”

“Claro. Estaba aqui platicando con esta linda. Y hablando de lindos, no salude a Bruno”, contesto Valentina mientras se levantaba y volvía a tomar su bolso.

“Ese niño no se levanta hasta tarde”, dijo Paulina mientras levantaba su plato y lo colocaba en el carrito de servicio. Volteo con Maria Jose. “Quieres quedarte con la camioneta? Me voy a ir con Valentina y despues puedo tomar un uber”

Valentina tomo el brazo de Paulina. “Pero querida, no hay necesidad, yo te llevo a donde sea después de que terminemos”

“Te importa?”, le dijo Maria Jose a Valentina. Preferia que Paulina estuviera acompañada asi estuvieran molestas.

Paulina tan solo se le quedo mirando. Maria Jose la miro tambien.

Valentina tan solo miro a ambas y decidió salir del momento incomodo.

“Bueno como veo que aquí esta pasando una conversación y no me necesitan. Te espero afuera.”, le dijo Valentina a Paulina llendo hacia la puerta.

Paulina negó con la cabeza. “Ya vamonos”, fue y le puso las llaves de la camioneta a Maria Jose frente al su laptop. “Te veo a las cuatro”

………………………………………..

Valentina y Paulina se pasaron la mayoría de la mañana entre bancos, con el abogado de Valentina y después terminaron en el cabaret para seguir discutiendo los planes para los próximos tres meses.

“Y estos planes están basados en que firme mi contrato, querida?”, pregunto Valentina a Paulina mientras tomaba un poco de te que les habían traído.

“Si. Maria Jose, como abogada de la familia, revisara lo que se redacto hoy y mañana podemos firmarlo”

“La bella de tu esposa. Permiso para preguntar algo personal?”, dijo con una sonrisa.

“Te importa mi permiso?”, dijo Paulina quien ya estaba conociendo a Valentina y tomaba confianza con velocidad

Valentina le seguia sonriendo.

“No tiene punto si no confías en mi. En fin, no es mi asunto, pero esta mañana esas miradas ponian incomoda a cualquiera”

Paulina termino de anotar algunos detalles y miro a Valentina.

“Disculpa”

“No lo digo para que te disculpes, querida. Pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, alguna amiga…”

“No es nada”

“Solo me ofreci”

“Gracias. Pero esto lo tengo que hablar con ella”

“Uy eso si querida. Oyes, vino un tal cacas a preguntar por una tal Julieta. Pense que quería hablar con las imitadoras”

Paulina se sorprendio.

“Me dice a mi asi. Voy a hablar con el pero el tiene mi numero”

“Me dijo que luego regresaba. Asi es que tu eres Julieta y Maria Jose es Romeo? Romea?”

Paulina tan solo la miro y le dio un folder a Valentina.

“Tengo que hablar con las imitadoras. Una por una. Tendremos que negociar contratos”

Valentina entendió el mensaje y retomaron la tarea que tenían en mano. Hoy Paulina de la Mora no estaba de humor.

……………………………..

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad, Micaela, Bruno, Ernesto y Carmela estaban paseando por el parque. Micaela y Bruno jugando junto al lago con unos botes automatizados que habían pedido por Amazon. Ernesto y Micaela estaban sentados en una banca, a distancia de ellos.

“Te voy a ganar Ana Torroja”, dijo Micaela mientras se bote alcanzaba al de Bruno.

Bruno se inclino hacia la derecha junto con el control remoto. “Eso crees tu. Pensaste en lo que te dije?”

“Acerca de irme a vivir contigo y tus mamas?”

“Seria divertido”, dijo Bruno tratando de convencerla. “Mira yo aun no me gradúo de la prepa. Y mi abuelo no tiene su propio lugar. Te gusta donde estas?”

“No. Es aburridisimo. Claudio quiere que me vaya a vivir con el y la Chiquis”

“Hey! No hagas trampa!”, dijo Bruno cuando vio que Micaela comenzaba a regresar su bote antes de tiempo.

Ambos se rieron y el bote de Bruno tomo un poco mas de tiempo en emprender el camino de regreso. Antes de perder el equilibrio con el bote, tuvo que tomar una vuelta mas amplia por que si no el bote se voltearía. La suave brisa ayudo a que no hubiera mas factores mientras ellos seguían en su carrera.

“Puedes pensarlo?”, dijo Bruno insistiendo. “Rosita y yo te extrañamos. Delia se va a venir con nosotros. Y mi mama ha estado preocupada por ti”

“Si, me dice cada que me ve en el cabaret. Ya hasta me se el discurso que me da de memoria”

Bruno se rio. Pero agradecía que solo fuera su mama la que veía a Micaela. Su papa probablemente hubiera hecho algo legalmente. Ya las habia escuchado un dia hablando de como no les parecía la situación de Micaela antes de la boda.

“Gane!”

“No!”

“Estoy por ganar”, dijo Micaela riendo y echándose a correr hacia el area que habían marcado como el final de la carrera. Bruno se echo a correr tras ella.

………………………………………….

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, Maria Jose y Paulina estaban comiendo con Sebastian y Sandra De Garay.

“Bueno la boda les quedo increíble eh?!”

Paulina y Maria Jose sonrieron y asintieron ante el recuerdo y las fotos que les estaba mostrando Sandra, fotos con ella y de ella en la boda.

“Gracias por acompañarnos”, respondió Paulina mientras le regresaba las fotos que le habia dado a mostrar y tomaba a su copa de vino.

Siguieron platicando sobre la boda y la excelente organización por unos minutos mas. Maria Jose trataba de incluir a Sebastian en la conversación. El cual se la habia pasado en silencio la mayoría de la comida.

Sebastian aun no entendía del todo el cambio de Jose Maria a Maria Jose. Normalmente estaría hablando de cosas de “hombres” con el esposo de Paulina pero esta situación era nueva para el. Tanto Sandra como el conocían a Paulina por los circulos privilegiados donde se movían. Pero respetaba la relación y la amistad que tenían con Paulina de la Mora.

“Mas?”, dijo Sebastian tomando la botella para servirse un poco mas de vino tinto.

Maria Jose asintio y le dio las gracias.

“Yo estoy bien Sebas, gracias”, respondió Paulina.

“Entonces están listas para regresar a su casa”

“Si Sandra, pero no quiero que se sientan presionados”

Maria Jose le tomo a su copa de vino. Claro que habia presión y apuro, Paulina solo estaba tratando de ser cordial.

“Estábamos por irnos a unas vacaciones en Grecia”, compartió Sebastian. “Yo respetare el acuerdo. Pero le comente a Sandra que no quiero postponer ese viaje”

Maria Jose y Paulina compartieron una mirada. Ante esto, Maria Jose sabia que tendrían que ofrecer algo.

“Bueno, que les parece si Paulina y yo nos hacemos cargo de su mudanza a otra residencia”

Antes de que Sandra o Sebastian contestaran…

“Seria lo justo”

Sandra tomo la mano de Paulina. “No amiga. No es necesario”

“De verdad, insistimos. Cuando se irian de vacaciones?”, dijo Maria Jose abriendo su celular para consultar su agenda. 

Siguió la platica hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Paulina y Maria Jose les aseguraron que estaban dispuestas a ayudar con lo que fuera necesario. Ambas sabían que estaban pidiendo algo mayor, a pesar de que se habia acordado que cuando la residencia se necesitara, no habría problema. Mas que nada, era importante también cuidar la amistad, sobre todo cuando Sandra y Sebastian le habían ayudado cuando se vio con la noticia de irse a España con Maria Jose. Y por que eran de los pocos amigos que las habían apoyado desde el comienzo de este reencuentro entre ellas. Mientras la platica seguia, Paulina no podia evitar echarle miradas a su casa y con tranquilidad vio que por lo menos la estaban cuidando.

………………………….

Cercas de las 9 de la noche, después de haber tomado cafecon los de Garay y seguir con cordialidades, Maria Jose y Paulina se habían estacionado a una cuadra de distancia de donde vivían Carmela y Ernesto. Bruno se habia quedado todo el dia con Micaela.

“Por que te paras aqui, quieres caminar?”, pregunto Maria Jose ya que Paulina venia manejando.

“No quiero escuchar a mi papa preocupado por que estamos peleadas”

“Vale, si eso te preocupa, yo sonrio no te preocupes”

Paulina respiro y se volteo a ver indignada a Maria Jose, quien seguia molesta.

“Es en serio?”

“Y a ti te parece que aqui es un buen lugar para hablar?”

“Yo tampoco estoy disfrutando esto sabes?”

Ambas se miraron.

Paulina tomo el primer paso. “Acabamos de hablar, no hace mucho, acerca de que teníamos que comunicarnos. Y ayer leíste algo, hiciste tus conclusiones y te fuiste”

“Mis conclusiones?”, dijo Maria Jose molesta. “Joder, Paulina. Osea que si tu ves que sigo mensajeando con Kim, tu feliz?”

Paulina abrio la boca para decir algo pero le gano la sorpresa.

“Que te pasa?”

“Bueno, no pongamos a Kim, cualquier ex…”

Pero Maria Jose abrio una herida con ese comentario. “Te estas comunicando de nuevo con Kim?”

Maria Jose la miro frustrada. “Ves. Te estoy dando un ejemplo. Tu por que no me dijiste que Alejo seguia hablando contigo”

Paulina tan solo arqueo una ceja y le señalo a Maria Jose, particularmente como estaba reaccionando.

“Ah”

“Si ahh”, dijo Paulina sin quitarle la mirada. “Alejo se comunico conmigo esta semana. Y si hubieras visto los otros textos, no es como que fue una conversación muy larga. Quiere que le marque por teléfono”

Se quedaron un momento calladas. El sonido de los carros que pasaban a mano izquierda por la calle lo único que se escuchaba.

Maria Jose decidió dar el primer paso.

“Y que quiere?”

“No se”, contesto Paulina honestamente. “Mir…”

No alcanzo a contestar por que sintio los labios de Maria Jose sobre ella. Y claro que le respondió por que tenia todo el dia queriendo darle un beso o varios. Siguieron besándose y Paulina sintio ese beso un poco posesivo por parte de Maria Jose pero eso no le molesto. No era como que se estaba poniendo posesiva públicamente. Rodeo a su esposa con sus brazos y la acerco a ella como pudo, dentro del espacio dentro del carro, mientras seguía el beso subiendo de tono. 

Sintio como Maria Jose tomaba su labio inferior…ambas, separándose un momento, tomaron un poco de aire…Ahora fue el turno de Paulina para besarla. Intensificaron el beso de nuevo…y sintio la mano de Maria Jose sobre su rostro acercándola. Despues de unos minutos, se dejaron ir con sus manos pero sus rostros estaban aun cercas la una de la otra.

“No me gusta que estemos peleadas”, susurro Paulina viendo a su esposa a los ojos.

Maria Jose asintio. “Creo que no lidio bien con Alejo”

Paulina tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

“No se que quiere. Pero no tienes por que reaccionar asi”

Maria Jose beso la frente de Paulina y se enderezo pero no sin antes tomar su mano entre las suyas. “No me cae bien”

“Ashhh”

Paulina le quito la mano un momento para apuntarle con el dedo.

“Pobre de ti que estes mensajeando con esa estupida”

“Como crees? Y tu con Alejo que”

“Mira. Te estoy diciendo algo. Y con Alejo, si quieres háblale tu a ver que quiere. No es urgencia para mi comunicarme con el. Pero es muy diferente fíjate”

“Diferente!?”

Paulina asintio. Maria Jose le volvio a tomar la mano y esta se resistía mientras la acerco a ella.

Y por primera vez en el dia, Maria Jose sonrio ante su reacción. Le beso la mano. Y después, rozo sus labios en su oreja y le susurro en el oido.

“Eres una celosa. Vamos por Bruno”

Dieron en pausa ese tema. No habían terminado de hablar del todo pero por lo menos no estaban peleadas. Paulina encendió el coche y manejo hasta estacionarse frente a donde vivía su papa. Bajaron ambas, se tomaron de la mano, y fueron a saludar a todos.

……………………………………………………..

Mas noche, cuando ambas estaban recostadas en su cama, apunto de irse a dormir, Maria Jose saco un tema que habían estado dandole vueltas durante la semana. Paulina habia estado leyendo y bajo su libro para ponerle atención cuando subió su mano por que Maria Jose coloco su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Paulina no pudo evitar bajar hasta su rostro para darle un beso mientras ambas se veían.

“Dime”

“Necesito ir a España”, dijo Maria Jose mientras sentia como se le paralizaba a Paulina la mano con la que le habia comenzado a acariciar su cabello.

“Ah si?”, dijo Paulina tratando de sonar casual. “Que paso con Ricardo?”

“Mi primo no logro nada. Hasta su practica estaba cerrada.”

“Vas a demandar al doctor?”

Maria Jose se quedo callada un momento pensando. No era algo que no le habia cruzado por la mente. 

“Creo que si. Pero para eso tengo que estar en España. Voy a pedirles un mes a las dos ofertas que tengo aqui…”

“Amor….”

“Me van a esperar”, dijo Maria Jose confiada. Paulina tan solo la miro incredula. “Les dije que tenia una emergencia familiar y si lo piensas si lo es. Necesito saber que paso con Purificacion y Ricardo y su esposa están dispuestos a ayudarnos con lo que sigue. Y yo no puedo concentrarme con mi hermana asi. Hoy fui a dos entrevistas. Y entre mi hermana y tus enojos…”

Paulina le pego en el hombro levemente mirandola.

“Esta bien. Mis enojos tambien…mira me fue bien. Pero me costo concentrarme, no te lo voy a negar”

“Pero te fue bien”

“Claro”

El silencio se dio de nuevo mientras ambas pensaban en lo que vendría.

“Tenemos la mudanza encima”, dijo Paulina con lo mas obvio que acababan de retomar. “Y aun estoy estabilizando el cabaret”

Maria Jose tomo el rostro de Paulina en sus manos mientras aun sentia como ella le acariciaba el cabello.

“Quiero que vayan conmigo. Pero Bruno aun esta en la escuela”

“No va a querer irse a España ahorita”

“Entonces? Tambien tengo la casa de mis papas”

Paulina asintio. No querian separarse. Y ella tenia sus reservaciones con España por ciertas razones que seria bueno que hablara con Maria Jose. Pero ahora no era el momento, tenia que ordernar sus ideas.

“Quieres estar un mes en España?”

“No. El mes es para tener un poco de mas orden antes de empezar a trabajar. El caso de la infanta, me fue muy bien. No tenemos que preocuparnos por dinero”

“Si. Eso esta bien pero del cabaret te recuerdo dependen otros tambien”

“Y aqui va a estar cuando regresemos”

“Yo se. Pero tengo que firmar contratos antes de que se me vayan y yo en España princesa”

“Bueno amor, entonces me acompañas? Nos vamos en unos dias”

“No puedo irme esta semana. Mira ve y lidea con el doctor y habla con tu primo. Yo te alcanzo”

“Si?”

Paulina asintio y Maria Jose sonrio. Aunque no le parecía la idea de que no se fueran juntas primero, la emoción venia de regresar a España con su esposa. De nuevo.

Paulina estaba tratando de no estar enfocándoselas en cosas negativas. Seria como tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. Solo eso. Estaban casadas y tenían que tomar las cosas juntas. No cometer los mismos errores. Y ademas, estaban en otro momento de su vida, sin Purificacion. Esto claro que no se lo diría en voz alta a Maria Jose.

La cual le interrumpío sus pensamientos cuando se enderezo y junto sus labios en un beso suave.

“Vamos a planear todo muy bien. Y despues regresamos a la mudanza y comenzar aqui nuestra nueva vida en Mexico”

Paulina le sonrio ante esto y volvieron a besarse.

Venian nuevos retos para ambas.

continuara….


	7. En Diferentes Continentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Espero les este gustando este viaje al pasado que esta ocurriendo al principio de los dos últimos capítulos. Le seguimos? 
> 
> Y tengo una gran noticia que compartir! Tengo un beta reader! I have a beta reader! Mi querida amiga Rori me esta ayudando a que esta historia se lea y se escriba aun mejor! Asi es que si notan que hay cambios en los capítulos es por que me esta haciendo el tremendo favor de repasar los pasados capítulos por igual. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

_Paulina acababa de regresar de ver a José María._

_Con cuidado cerró la ventana por la cual se escapaba cada que iba a verlo por las noches. Había días donde su mamá la tenía tan ocupada que le era imposible verlo. Además que José María tenía clases y otras responsabilidades de su último año de universidad._

_Había noches en las que no quería mantenerlo despierto hasta muy tarde pero José María le decía que prefería estar desvelado al otro día que no verla._

_Y ahora que estaban ambos comprometidos, con más frecuencia estaban dándose estas visitas. José María iba por ella y la recogía al final de la calle si podía. Otras veces le mandaba un taxi que la llevaría a la universidad para verse con él, si el tiempo se les venía encima y el no podía pasar por ella._

_Tratando de no hacer ruido, dejó su bolso sobre el buró y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía sed. Era ya de madrugada y no pensaba encontrarse a nadie despierto. Tal vez se encontrara con Delia pero ella no la delataba con su mamá._

_Ya en la cocina, Paulina se encontraba en su segundo vaso de agua cuando escucho a alguien entrar._

_—Bonitas horas de llegar._

_Paulina entrecerró los ojos y tragó el agua que acababa de tomar del vaso. Al voltear se topó con su mama dando pasos hacia ella._

_—No me dejas verlo durante el día. No sé qué te sorprende._

_—¿Y así con ese descaro?_

_—Buenas noches mama —le espetó Paulina decidida a irse a su habitación. La había pasado tan bien con José María que no quería discutir._

_—Tú te me sientas, que tengo que hablar contigo._

_Paulina se sentó._

_—¿Si sabes que no tengo 10 años, cierto?_

_Virginia no dejaba de mirarla con una molestia en los ojos._

_—Tampoco tienes los suficientes para estarme hablando así Paulina._

_Ambas se miraron y Virginia se acercó a la mesa donde se había sentado._

_—¿No vas a dejar de revolcarte con ese muchacho, cierto? —le preguntó su mamá directa._

_—¿Qué te pasa?_

_—¡Por Dios, Paulina! ¡Ve que horas son! ¡Vete ese cuello! —le recriminó tomándola del rostro para inclinárselo y ver mejor las marcas que tenía. Paulina alejó su cabeza para que no pudiera ver más._

_¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a José María que no le dejara marcas en el cuello? En el momento ella no se daba cuenta y José María al parecer seguía ignorando su petición. Por lo regular al otro día se las maquillaba… pero hoy no creyó que vería a su mama…_

_—Es mi prometido._

_Virginia tan solo soltó una risita._

_—Mira. Ernesto se rehúsa a ponerte un hasta aquí. No sé por qué tu padre deja que hagas lo que te da la gana._

_Paulina desvió la mirada un momento. No queriendo delatarse. Sabía perfectamente por qué su papá no le decía nada. Ella guardaba su secreto más grande. Pero tampoco tenía derecho a meterse entre sus papás, aún estaba trabajando en que su padre se le quitara la locura de lo que estaba haciendo. Que tal vez se cansara y le confesara todo a Virginia._

_Esperaba que eso sucediera pronto._

_—Voy a permitir que te cases con él._

_Esto saco a Paulina de sus pensamientos._

_—Me voy a casar con él te parezca o no._

_—Mira Paulina no me retes ahorita, por Dios, ¿Sí? Y escucha: tú vas a dejar de hacerme pasar vergüenzas en esta colonia y vas a dejar de escaparte en las noches. A ese muchacho, le dices que tiene que venir a pedir tu mano y quedan… ¿Qué? ¿Once meses para planear todo? Me voy a hacer cargo. Ya no quiero saber que te estás revolcando con este muchacho antes de casarte o que se crea vampiro. ¡Mírate ese cuello!_

_Virginia no estaba nada contenta y con alarma, y enfado miraba a Paulina._

_—Mamá, no estamos en los años 60—respondio ella tratando de no reírse dentro de su molestia porque su mamá hubiese llamado vampiro a José María._

_—¡Y quiero llegar a los 60, Paulina! Así es que te das a respetar muchacha y más vale que aceptes o te olvidas de esta familia. Te vas a casar como Dios manda y de blanco así es que más vale que se aguanten las ganas. Nadie tiene que saber._

_Paulina estaba en un dilema. Quería contestarle unas cuantas cosas a su mamá pero también la emoción de que por fin Virginia de la Mora le abriera las puertas de esta casa a José María era importante._

_—Y más que nada—susurró Virginia a Paulina recuperando su atención—. Ojalá me demuestres que te eduque bien. Tantos prospectos millonarios que te he presentado Paulina y me sales con este muchacho, por Dios. Lo único que tiene es el misterio, es Español, podemos elaborar su historia. Nos da una excusa para que no sepan que no tiene dinero y ese carro que trae, tenemos que hablar de todos esos detalles. No más quiero ese carro aquí en esta casa._

_Pero Paulina aún no se recuperaba de lo primero que le había dicho._

_—¿Que te demuestre? José María no es ningún muerto de hambre…_

_—Si Paulina—dijo su mama interrumpiéndola—. Demostrarme que José María va a ser digno de ti. Que va a poder mantenerte porque mira que casada, ya serás responsabilidad de él. Y a cómo van, no tarda en embarazarte. ¿O no piensan construir una familia? ¿Con qué los va a mantener? Así es que sí. Demostrarme que no estoy cometiendo el error más grande contigo al aceptar que se casen._

_Paulina vio molesta a su mama. Pero se calló porque su mamá la estaba retando._

_—Vete a dormir que mañana tenemos un evento. Pero con lo que te importa la florería y esta familia —le espetó Virginia dándose la vuelta y dejando a Paulina en la cocina._

_Paulina se terminó el vaso de agua y aún, entre molesta y emocionada, se fue a su cuarto. Tenía que hablar con José María mañana temprano._

Paulina, Bruno y Micaela acababan de llegar del aeropuerto. Al llegar, se sentaron un momento en la sala de la suite del hotel. Paulina junto a Bruno, que tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mamá y Micaela en el sillón individual de la sala de estar. El silencio reinó por minutos y Paulina estaba repasando con tristeza el momento en que dejaron a María José en el aeropuerto.

«—Bueno, no le canté ni un pelo a este señor y ves como lo tratan a uno.

»—Pero para que me quitas de ahí, yo le hubiera cantado otra cosa a ese estúpido —respondió Paulina que tenia la mano de María José entre las suyas en la sala de espera.

»—No te preocupes—dijo María José sonriendo—. Suficiente con Micaela poniéndose gallita ahí con este tipo.

»Micaela sonrió y Bruno aplaudió. Estos dos estaban sentados frente a Paulina y María José. La última, tenía que cambiar su credencial y el tipo que registró el vuelo le había echado miradas y mala actitud a cada paso de la transacción. Paulina estaba a punto de exigir hablar a alguien por encima de él cuando Micaela empezó a insultarlo y defender a María José. En una palabra, esta transacción no había sido la más agradable y Paulina le pidió a Bruno que le consiguiera dónde dejarles una queja en línea.

»Y para María José no era que no fuera importante, pero no quería perder el vuelo. Ambas podrían armar un escándalo por la actitud de este hombre, al cual no había visto con buenos ojos, pero eso significaría tener más atrasos. Quería que la semana pasara y Paulina estuviera a su lado en España unos días y regresar con Bruno. Después de tantos años viviendo sin su familia, solo en compañía de algunas amistades cuando las responsabilidades con Purificación lo permitían o saliendo de vez en cuando con alguna chica, nunca había sido suficiente y ahora que los tenia de regreso, joder, separarse era lo que menos quería.

»Paulina y ella no eran unas jóvenes y quería aprovechar el tiempo que tuviesen juntas. El amor nos hace dependientes, habidos de sed de los regalos que encontramos en otras personas al estar con ellas y María José aceptaba con felicidad esa dependencia. 

»Cada día luchaba por los derechos de los transexuales y de todos por igual. Pero ahora, los comentarios y groserías de este chico parecían mínimas para lo que le había tocado vivir en México.

»Se aseguró de poner al tipo en su lugar cuando cuestionó su identidad, pero no le parecía lo suficiente como para parar todo y el gesto de Micaela, que junto con la familia la habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos de nuevo, la había puesto emotiva. Aunque no necesitara defensores, los tenía.

»Era por estas razones que se encontraba tan tranquila al lado de su esposa, la cual no estaba nada contenta con lo sucedido.

»—Ma—le llamó Bruno parándose después de echarle una mirada a Micaela—. Quiero ir por Starbucks.

»—Sirve que se despiden —dijo Micaela levantando las cejas.

»—¡Niña! Estas muy suelta tú—dijo Paulina tomando su bolso para darle dinero a Bruno—. Y tú no te rías.

»Bruno soltó otra risita y María José tan solo lo miró.

»—¿Y tu cartera, Bruno?

»—La dejé en el hotel.

»—Toma, y no se tarden que ya casi es hora de ir a la área de abordaje.

»Micaela y Bruno se echaron a correr.

»—¡Pero no corran! —medio les gritó María José preocupada de que atropellarían a alguien.

»En el hotel, Paulina y ella se habían tenido que disculpar con una pareja mayor porque estos dos se habían echado a correr y se los habían llevado de paso. Antes no habían parado en el hospital por una fractura de cadera. La esposa del señor había terminado en el piso.

»—Demasiado tarde —dijo Paulina al verlos a lo lejos.

»—¿Ya te dijo tu papá que va a hacer con Micaela? No sé qué cojones piensa que está haciendo con esta criatura quedándose en mil lugares.

»Paulina tan solo lo miró.

»—Ya esta grande mi papá. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Pero no me puedo llevar a Micaela aún, hasta que no estemos en la casa.

»—Pero es que tu papa sí—contestó ella soltando una risita—. Mira que hasta tratamiento pagó.

»—¿El problema no era él, no? —Preguntó Paulina levantando su ceja mientras miraba a su esposa—. Y deja de reírte de mi papá.

»—Es que debería de operarse. Qué si te sale con una sorpresa con Carme…

»—¡No!—espetó Paulina interrumpiendo—. ¡No! Ni me hagas pensar en eso.

»Paulina le apuntó con uno de sus dedos para que dejara de jugar y María José le agarró esa mano para acercarla y besarla. Pero Paulina la detuvo poniéndole su otra mano sobre el hombro.

»—¿No escuchaste a Micaela que toca despedirse?

»Paulina le pegó en el hombro.

»—¡María José! Te recuerdo que no nos estamos despidiendo. Me pone de malas que lo pongas así… y esa niña me va a escuchar.

»—Respira, amor—le indicó María José acercándola y dándole un beso en la frente—. Estoy jugando. Perdona por tocar a Ernesto de la Mora.

»Paulina se medio enderezo para verla a los ojos.

»—Por qué el interés en… ni me hagas decirlo, por favor —dijo haciendo caras.

»No quería pensar en su papá teniendo relaciones con nadie. Suficiente tenia con las confesiones de Julián y Elena cada que los veía.

»—El otro día que estaba Carmela mostrándote las fotos de Virginia, las nuevas que consiguió. Tu papá aprovechó para hacerme una pregunta.

»—¿Qué?

»María José volteó a ver si venia Bruno y checó la hora.

»—Dime.

»—Pues nada, que si planeábamos tener más ahora que habíamos regresado.

»Ahora fue el turno de Paulina de quedarse sorprendida con la pregunta de su papá.

»—No me mires así. Le dije que no me sentía cómoda discutiendo eso con él pero le hablé de la vasectomía.

»Paulina dejó ir las manos de María José para poner las de ella sobre su rostro.

»—Este señor. Me va a escuchar.

»—Hey—le llamó tomando cuidadosamente sus manos para que la viera—. No pasa nada. Solo pensé que tal vez tu papá estaba pensando en algo… pero él…

»—¡Es que para ninguno de los dos! ¿Qué le pasa?

»María José se le quedó mirando unos instantes. Pero no era momento para esa plática y Paulina no lo notó.

»—Bueno, ¡Jolines mujer! ¿Me vas a dejar darte un beso? Me quedan 15 minutos antes de irme a la sala de abordaje —exclamó María José levantando una de sus manos y colocando un beso sobre ella.

»Paulina asintió dejando pasar el tema por la paz. Se acercó a su esposa y se dedicaron unos minutos de cariños y besos. Ninguna quería dar un espectáculo en público (siempre sentían las miradas y las ignoraban) pero el prospecto de estar separadas las tenía ya extrañándose. Se abrazaron por unos minutos y María José le dio un leve beso en el cuello a Paulina… cuando escucharon el sonido del flash de un celular….

»—¡Están de foto!—Dijo Micaela checando su celular—. Hashtag “amorverdadero", hashtag "apoyenalamor".

»—Micaela—le advirtió Bruno cuando notó las miradas de sus mamás—. ¿Gustan?—. Les preguntó ofreciendo de su frapuccino. 

»María José y Paulina se separaron.

»—Niña. No nos andes publicando. ¿Qué regla tenemos? Borra eso —le pidió Paulina extendiendo su mano.

»María José tan solo sonrió mientras Paulina empezaba a darles una plática a Bruno y Micaela acerca de privacidad».

—¿Quien comer algo? —Preguntó Paulina mientras comenzaba a hacer una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer. Ya había echo esta lista pero la ausencia de María José ya se sentía. Se volvió a recordar que solo era un viaje, no una separación.

—Tengo el menú en mi cuarto —dijo Bruno listo para hacer cualquier cosa que animara a su mama y distraerla.

Micaela se dedicó a anunciar que quería comer.

Paulina fue a su cuarto por su cargador del teléfono y guardar su bolsa. Al pasar cerca del buró se percató de algo que estaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Sonrió cuando sacó el labial favorito de María José. Ella se lo había “prestado” y fue lo último que le dio antes de irse a la sala de espera.

Lo dejó sobre el buró y fue a atender a Bruno y Micaela que estaban llamándole desde la sala.

No fue hasta la madrugada, que María José llego a Madrid, que le dio una llamada rápida a Paulina. En México era de madrugada y en Madrid el día comenzaba. Su primo y su esposa habían ido por ella al aeropuerto. Paulina le preguntó si había logrado por lo menos dormir algunas horas y le aseguró que había descansado. Quería comenzar con todos sus pendientes.

Se despidieron y María José le pidió que descansara también.

La semana paso de una forma rápida entre tantos pendientes para ambas pero no lo suficientemente rápido para María José.

Paulina se metió de lleno en los pendientes del cabaret y en agilizar la mudanza de ambas familias. Después de la escuela, Bruno se quedaba con Julián o con Micaela y Rosita se les unía. Esto la ayudó a concentrarse en todo lo demás.

Valentina seguía convirtiéndose en su aliada y esto, también tuvo que aceptarlo, le hizo la semana un poco más fácil. Apreciaba su compañía en el cabaret. Antes tenía que hacer todo el trabajo de ambas y aunque le costaba desprenderse, Valentina estaba dedicada al cabaret. Las ganancias iban muy bien y entendía la clientela. ¿Que más podía pedir?

Las imitadoras ya empezaban a ponerla a ella y a Valentina en el papel de mamá y papá, y ayudaba que tenían buena comunicación para que el mensaje fuera el mismo. Paulina ya no tenía intenciones de vengarse o de poner a las imitadoras en contra, suficiente se arrepentía de eso. Hasta un aumento de sueldo para las imitadoras había aprobado.

Una de las tardes en las que se encontraba checando la contaduría, le entró una llamada que no esperaba. Ya lo había ignorado lo suficiente.

—Hola, Alejo.

—Gracias por contestarme, Paulina.

—Te dije por texto que no es que este molesta contigo.

—Necesito que nos veamos.

—Alejo…

—Es importante. Me enteré que vienes a España.

—Ah, ¿te enteraste?

—Te dije que viajaría a México cuando tú me avisaras que sería prudente. Tu venida a España hace esto más sencillo para ambos.

—Alejo…—comenzó Paulina pero él la interrumpió.

—Nos vemos aquí en Madrid. Por favor. Es importante. Te voy a mandar mis datos.

—¿Por qué no hablamos esto por teléfono?

—Te puedo rogar si gustas…

—Alejo, por Dios.

—Lo siento, Paulina. Mira, te mando mis datos y tú ¿me podrías avisar? Si no tendré que ir a México. Por lo menos necesito que me escuches y después no tienes que saber más de mí.

Antes de que Paulina respondiera, Alejo había cortado la llamada. Esto si le molestó y dejó el celular sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Esto lo dijo en voz alta pero nadie lo había escuchado. El teléfono del cabaret sonó y al tomar la llamada le avisó Valentina que habían llegado los proveedores. Tocó bajar porque ella tenía que firmar nuevos contratos. Esto no le dejó mucho tiempo para pensar en qué hacer con Alejo o cuál era el misterio que se traía entre manos.

«¿Que tan lento podría pasar una semana?», pensó María José y más que nada, ¿Qué tan frustrante podía ser encontrar a un doctor que al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra?

Al llegar a España, fueron a buscar a la secretaria y asistente del doctor. La mujer tan solo dijo que la habían despedido, le habían pagado algunos meses por adelantado y no sabía dónde se encontraba el doctor. Tampoco ayudó a conseguir la dirección de su casa. Se rehusó y pidió que no la contactaran más.

Ya por la noche, se instaló en la casa de sus padres. La casa que compartió por años con Purificación.

No pudo evitar sentir tristeza o que algunas lagrimas se la salieran. Aunque era la prioridad y lo más necesario ayudar a su hermana, aun era eso: su hermana y su acompañante durante el tiempo que se sentía sola. Claro que, mezclado con todo esto, había un sentimiento de culpa, ¿estaba siendo egoísta al querer pasar el capitulo?

Pero no lo estaba pasando.

No era cómo que dejaría sola a Purificación. Solo tenía que encontrar una solución para ayudarla.

Fue al segundo día, cuando María José se encontraba guardando todos los recuerdos familiares antes de que llegara la agencia de mudanza, que hizo un descubrimiento.

Dentro de una libreta, su hermana tenia direcciones y una de ellas pertenecía al doctor Echeverría…

Y así seguían pasando los días, llenos de pendientes, pero avanzando.

El viernes por la noche, Paulina, que ya estaba lista para dormirse, recibió una llamada de María José.

—Hola princesa—dijo sonriendo al saludar—Te extraño.

—Y yo a ti, ¿qué haces?

—Ya llegaron los de la mudanza, después me veré con mi primo para ir a cenar.

—¿Van a terminar todo el día de hoy?

—Sí. También estoy a la espera de una agencia que va a ayudarme a rentar y asegurar la casa.

—¿Lograste descansar?

—Un poco. El cambio de horario me pone de una mala hostia.

—¿Tú? Claro que no —dijo Paulina algo sarcásticamente.

María José se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Ya terminaste con los tramites?

—No como quisiera…

—Amor…

—No te estreses. Los planes no han cambiado. Valentina y Elena en mi representación, van a terminar algunas cosas.

—¿Valentina como caída del cielo, no?

—Por favor….

—Acéptalo, Paulina de la Mora.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hace mejor trabajo que yo?

—No cariño, pero de verdad que me alegra que te ayude.

Paulina tan solo sonrió.

—Sí, ahora si estas muy tranquila.

—No me culpes, mujer. ¿Cómo esta Bruno? ¿Sigue con su campaña con Micaela?

—Sí pero ya le dije que tiene que respetar lo que se decida y esta niña tiene que terminar la escuela también. Quedé con mi papá de que habláramos cuando yo regrese de España.

—¿Sigue molesta con el hermano, no?

—No la culpo

—Uhm…

—¿Uhm, qué?

—Cambiemos de tema.

—Tú lo que no quieres es que hable con Claudio.

—Es que siento que es asunto de ellos pero vale, que no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de parecer cuando te decides a hacer algo…

—Ah…

—Ah y lo sabes. Pero mira, que te extraño mucho como para estar hablando de esto. ¿Ya tenéis el vuelo?

—Bruno me dijo que te iba a mandar la información pero si, ya compre el vuelo, tranquila…—María José sonrió ante esto—. En cuanto Bruno me pase el correo con los datos te lo mando también. Me insistió tanto y como yo estaba ocupada, dejé que me ayudara a comprarlo.

—Merece un premio.

—María José, yo también quiero ir al viaje, ¿sabes? Solo que iba a comprarlo por la noche.

—Le mandaré un texto a Bruno de agradecimiento.

—Ashhh—del otro lado de la línea solo se escucharon las carcajadas de María José—. Muy chistosita tú.

—No amor, es que ya te quiero aquí. Me imprimes ese billete Paulina de la Mora y me mandas la información para ir a por ti al aeropuerto.

Paulina solo sonrió al teléfono ante la emoción de María José.

—Te extraño.

—¡Te amo! Bueno, ya te dejo, para que descanses y me van a dar la cara estos chicos de la mudanza porque bajaron con unas cosas y que no han subido a seguir. Una hostia…

—No les grites. Ve a verlos princesa, te amo.

—Que descanses y que sueñes conmigo.

Paulina tan solo rió, ya con algo de sueño, se mandaron un beso y colgaron.

Esta semana de transición había llegado a su fin. Paulina no había logrado hablar con María José durante el fin semana más allá de mandarse algún texto. El sábado la pasó en el cabaret hasta muy tarde y el domingo en familia con Bruno y todos los de la Mora al punto que habían mandado por Delia y esta se les unió a la comida en el departamento de Diego y de Julián.

La habían pasado muy bien, divirtiéndose y disfrutando del bebé y las bromas que no podían faltar entre todos. Carmelita y Ernesto habían comprado una cámara fotográfica que le habían visto a Bruno y se la pasaron capturando el momento.

Había sido un buen día pero claro que extrañaba tener a María José entre ellos, así es que Paulina le pidió a Bruno que le mandara una de las fotos que había tomado. Siguió la velada y Ernesto comenzó a tomarles fotos a Diego y Paulina que estaban platicando en la sala de estar, mientras los demás estaban en el comedor jugando cartas.

Ernesto les pidió bastantes fotos hasta que se escucho un "¡Ya, papá!".

El lunes, después de que Elena y Julián fueron a ayudarle a Paulina a empacar (aunque la única que ayudo fue Elena, Julián estaba con Pato y Bruno jugando Xbox), fueron Bruno, Micaela, Elena y Julián a dejar a Paulina.

Habían tomado dos camionetas porque habían dejado la suite del hotel donde estaban Paulina y María José. No había punto de estar pagando cuando no estarían en México.

Bruno se ganó una mirada de su madre cuando comentó en voz alta si era porque no quería dejarle una habitación de hotel a Rosita y a él, y cuando Julián empezó a darle consejos, Paulina los amenazó a los dos.

—Bruno, por ninguna manera le vas a faltar el respeto a Rosita. Sus papas fueron muy claros con nosotros y contigo y solo porque eres hombre no significa que las reglas no aplican para ti también y tú Julián, ponle el ejemplo a tu sobrino y no lo estés alentando con tus errores.

Los dejó mudos y estuvo tan buena la plática que Elena dijo que de haber sabido la hubiera grabado para dársela a Pato cuando crezca.

—Bueno se me cuidan todos —dijo Paulina comenzando a despedirse.

—Pues cuidarnos es todo lo que podemos. Después de tu plática, pocas ganas de coger con Diego me quedaron. Pero como tú si te vas a ir a coger…

—Ay Julián —le respondió Paulina ante su comentario antes de pegarle.

—O sea, ¿está mal hablarte de coger esté o no esté María José?

—¡Julián!

Elena se rió en lo que abrazaba a Paulina para despedirse.

—Déjala Julián, no ves que ya es una señora.

—Y tú no ayudas —dijo Paulina separándose del abrazo.

Pablo se acercó.

—Cuñada yo que tú ya me iba. Dile "hasta pronto" a tu tía, Pato.

Paulina sonrió al ver a Pato alzando sus manitas mientras lo cargaba. Pato trató de tomarle el cabello a Paulina y Pablo, junto con Bruno, quien se acababa de acercar después de dejar a sus tíos despedirse, le sujetaban las manitas a Pato.

—Cuidado con mi mama Tel Aviv —dijo Bruno haciéndole cariños al bebé.

—No seas celoso —le dijo Micaela quien estaba detrás de Bruno, burlándose.

—Bueno—dijo Paulina después de que comenzaran a llamar a abordaje. Le regresó a Pato a Pablo y Elena—. Te portas bien, mi vida y que no se te olvide lo que te dije—. Lo vio seriamente y después brazo a Bruno. Al terminar el abrazo, se dirigió a Micaela—. Y tu niña te me portas bien por igual.

Micaela asintió aun tratando de no reírse de Bruno que estaba haciendo caras. Abrazo a Paulina antes de que terminara su discurso.

Paulina tomo sus maletas. Le dio algunas instrucciones a Elena, ya que Bruno se quedaba con ella, y Valentina le iba a llevar algunos papeles además de ayudar con la mudanza.

Todos le desearon lo mejor en España y Paulina se dirigió a la sala de abordaje.

Ya en el avión, Paulina se tomó una pastilla para lograr dormir un poco. El viaje a España la tenía con muchos nervios e inquietudes. Cosas que quería platicar con María José pero que sentía que eran mejor hablarlas en persona.

Aquel día por teléfono, no se había animado a comentarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Una de esas inquietudes era Alejo, que la había convencido de ir a verlo porque no quería que viniera a México causando un problema más grande.

Lo último que pensó antes de dormir fue que tenía que concentrarse en que las cosas comenzarían a aclararse pronto. ¿Por qué no podía quitarse este sentimiento?

Continuara...


	8. La Proposición (España Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la tardanza! Ya comenzó a trabajar de nuevo pero prometo terminar esta historia. Ya llevamos más de la mitad! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y kudos que me dejan aqui! I appreciate all your comments and kudos!
> 
> Gracias infinitas a mi beta Roraima (Twitter: @Roraimac )! La mejor y mi complice con esta historia. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

u

_Ernesto de la Mora se encontraba sentado frente a José María y Paulina. En el sillón opuesto se encontraban Julián y su novia. Virginia no había citado a nadie más para la pedida de mano ya que la “oficial” seria después de esta reunión. El abogado de la familia también estaba presente. Pero la mirada de Ernesto seguía en su hija quien tenía una de las manos de José María entre las de ella como protegiéndolo y no la culpaba, Virginia estaba al acecho. No había noche que no hubiesen discutido acerca de que Ernesto había aceptado que Paulina se casara con José María y aunque Virginia había aceptado, parecía que guardaba las esperanzas de que entre las peleas e insultos, Paulina cediera. Buena suerte con eso, pensó._

_Ernesto no había aceptado que se casaran tan solo porque Paulina era su mano derecha prácticamente. No. Había aceptado porque jamás había observado a dos personas tan mas enamoradas dentro de su familia. Todo el semblante y el peso que su hija llevaba… parecía desaparecer con José María. Él ya había ido a comer con ellos en varias ocasiones a la universidad y José María le parecía perfecto para Paulina. Se veía que la adoraba pero que apreciaba su independencia. Lo poco que había observado de algún pequeño desacuerdo, noto que ambos se respetaban._

_Para prueba un botón, no había más que observarlos. Ambos vestidos muy formales pero la cercanía y la manera en la que se comunicaban con miradas era digno de admirar y esto era lo que Ernesto le había argumentado a Virginia: ¿Por qué no dejar que su hija se case por amor? Financieramente ellos los podían apoyar y Paulina a su edad ya se encontraba haciendo buen dinero. José María no tardaría también en comenzar con un buen sueldo y ellos tenían conexiones. Tampoco estaban mandando a Paulina a una vida de perdición… su hija tenía demasiada determinación para dejar que algo así pasara…_

_La atención de Ernesto fue interrumpida por Delia quien venía bajando apresurada por las escaleras y fue directamente con Paulina._

_—_ _¿Y mi mamá, Delia?_ _—_ _preguntó Julián mirando y sin poder escuchar lo que Delia le estaba diciendo al oído a Paulina._

_Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando la mirada de Paulina cambio por completo y su enfado fue evidente._

_José María miró a Paulina y se dijeron algo con la mirada porque cuando Paulina se levantó, José María la siguió._

_—_ _Volvemos._

_Fue todo lo que le dijo a todos. Ernesto sabía a donde iban y fue a seguirlos. Al subir observo que José María apresuraba el paso para alcanzar a Paulina. Delia venía detrás de todos._

_—_ _Yo puedo hablar con mi mama_ _—_ _escuchó a Paulina decir._

_—_ _El desplante no tan solo te lo va a hacer a ti_ _—_ _dijo José María molesto y tomando su mano entre las de él_ _—._ _Vamos._

_Ernesto y Delia tan solo observaron como entraron los dos a la habitación de Virginia._

_—_ _No es posible mamá que te estés comportando de esta manera_ _—_ _dijo Paulina sumamente molesta al entrar._

_—_ _Que tu mano la de tu padre que es el alcahuete de todos tus caprichos y el más grande lo traes contigo. A mí no me necesitan_ _—_ _respondió Virginia levantando la voz ante la actitud de Paulina._

_Lo que siguió fue una discusión donde nadie se escuchaba. Ernesto había entrado al quite y Paulina y Virginia lo ignoraban mientras seguían tirándose a la yugular._

_La paciencia de José María llego a su límite a los pocos minutos_ _—:_ _Bueno, ¿os podrían callar por un momento?_ _—_ _dijo ahora levantando su voz._

_Todos se callaron. En parte porque nunca lo habían escuchado levantar la voz, no que lo conocieran del todo pero por un momento la situación los apenó. A todos menos a Delia que casi quería sacar palomitas mientras calladita se quedaba en un rincón observando todo._

_—_ _Vámonos_ _—_ _dijo Paulina volteándose aun con el coraje que tenía por dentro y tomando la mano de José María._

_—¿_ _Me permites un momento con tus padres?_ _—_ _preguntó José María mirando a Paulina._

_—¿_ _Para qué?_ _—_ _Replicó Paulina bajando su voz porque sentía que lloraba de la vergüenza y el coraje._

_José María notó las lágrimas que estaban tratando de no salir de Paulina y sentía como le temblaba la mano que tenia entrelazada con la de él. Se acercó momentáneamente a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Frustrado porque quería salir de allí para que se calmara, gritara o hiciera lo que fuera necesario para pasar este mal momento. Pero tenía algo que decir, lo diría y después se encargaría de que Paulina no pasara por estos desplantes de nuevo. Para él no había algo peor que ver a Paulina sufrir, fuera una tontería o algo serio._

_Así es que en esos segundos donde pensó esas cosas, se volteó a ver a Virginia y a Ernesto._

_—_ _Voy a decir esto una vez, con el perdón de ustedes y sé que tal vez lo tendré que repetir mil mas. Pero su hija y yo nos amamos y nos vamos a casar. Un centavo de ustedes no quiero para mí, pero veo que las amenazas son de quitarle su apoyo a su hija. Si gustan firmaré un contrato, nos casamos por bienes separados… como gusten. Lo dejare a la discreción de Paulina. Pero como acordamos, cuando sea la pedida oficial tanto con la familia y amigos de ambos presentes, espero que logremos todos comportarnos con decencia. Que me dejen darle este momento a Paulina, su pedida de mano y sí, déjenos saber pero Paulina va a tener una fiesta de compromiso con o sin ustedes. Es hora de dejarse de hostias._

_—_ _José María…_ _—exclamó_ _Paulina colocando una mano contra su pecho para que parara. Pero aun estaba sorprendida por cómo le estaba hablando a su mamá y más convencida de que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Porque era cierto. Se casaban con o sin el consentimiento de su mama._

_—¿_ _Vamos?_ _—_ _dijo José María por fin._

_Paulina asintió y tomó la mano de él para dirigirlo fuera de ahí. Se fueron hacia el cuarto de Paulina ya que esta tenía que tomar su bolsa y calmarse por un momento. Dentro del cuarto, ya a puerta cerrada, Paulina volteo… tomo el rostro de José María entre sus manos y lo beso._

_—_ _Te amo._

_—_ _Te amo._

_En el cuarto de Virginia, Ernesto le pidió a Delia que los dejara solos._

_—_ _Virginia, vas a tener que aceptar este matrimonio._

_Virginia tenía lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro._

_—_ _Amor pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿No hemos discutido suficiente este asunto? Mira, hasta un contrato quiere firmar._

_—_ _Que se casen_ _—_ _dijo finalmente._

_—¿_ _Sin numeritos?_ _—_ _preguntó Ernesto, dudoso_ _—._ _Creo que están en la habitación de Paulina._

_—_ _Vamos a hablar con ellos. Pero los tres, sin José María, nos vamos a sentar a hablar de los arreglos financieros. ¿A Paulina y a ti se les olvida que este muchacho va para abogado? ¿O se los tengo que recordar cada dos minutos?_

_—_ _No, Virginia y sí, lo que tú digas_ _—_ _dijo por fin contento de que por lo menos podrían, José María y Paulina, seguir con sus planes._

_……………………………….._

Por fin Paulina había llegado a España. Directo al aeropuerto en Madrid. María José la había recibido con un gran abrazo que la había levantado del suelo. No habían hablado del todo cuando sonó el celular de María José, Bruno quería saber si su mamá había llegado. Si ya estaban juntas. Mientras María José hablaba con él, se habían ido a recoger el equipaje de Paulina y tomando el carrito con el equipaje se dirigieron a tomar un taxi.

 _—_ No puedo creer que ya estés aquí _—_ dijo su esposa cuando se encontraban ya en el taxi que las llevaría al hotel.

Paulina le sonrió a María José y se acercó a besarla. Al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, sintió como el largo vuelo, la lectura para distraerse y las pocas horas que había logrado dormir en él, habían valido la pena. Mientras sentía sus manos rodearla, no pudo evitar respirar su aroma mezclado con un perfume que le había regalado. Sintió el estrés irse de su cuerpo por unos instantes. Ahora por fin estaban juntas de nuevo. 

Paulina volvió a besarla.

 _—_ Estas muy emocionada tú _—_ le dijo a la rubia que hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

 _—¿_ Tú no?

Se volvieron a perder en otro beso. Las manos de María José estaban en la cintura de Paulina, cuando metió su mano dentro de su blusa… la sintió estremecer y después esta misma soltó un gemido…pero no uno de placer. Si no de dolor.

 _—_ Auch.

María José alarmada trataba de ver que había pasado.

 _—_ ¿Qué tienes?

 _—_ Una señora bajó su equipaje de mano y me pegó por accidente. Pero no me logró ver.

 _—_ Haber.

Paulina giró su cuerpo dentro del taxi hacia la ventana trasera para que María José pudiera levantar su blusa un poco y ver.

 _—_ Quítate el saco, amor.

Paulina venía vestida con uno de sus trajes preferidos, en color café y su blusa color perla a juego. María José le ayudo a quitarse el saco, levantó la blusa que no era nada pegada al cuerpo así es que facilito todo y volvió a examinarla. Era una pequeña área el golpe, de un color rojo vivo. Le había levantado un poco la piel. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieron y Paulina soltó otro gemido cuando le toco el área levemente.

 _—_ Deja. No sé por qué me comenzó a doler tanto.

 _—_ Paulina, joder, pero es que si te dio una buena piña.

María José le bajo la blusa y agarró su bolsa para sacar un pañuelo. Le dijo a Paulina que no se moviera y subió la blusa de nuevo limpiando un poco las pequeñas gotas. No parecía haberle manchado la blusa, la dejo caer ya que no la había subido mucho. Colocó el pañuelo en su bolso de nuevo. Quedaron de frente y María José le dio un beso en la frente.

 _—_ Y eso que viajaste en primera clase _—_ dijo viéndola sorprendida.

 _—_ No te burles _—_ respondió Paulina acariciando su cabello y poniéndole un mechón detrás de su oreja _—._ La señora yo creo que tenía la edad de mi abuela, menos el diablo que llevaba dentro claro. Yo estaba hablando con la azafata cuando me dio el golpe. Se disculpó y casi llora. Ni como reclamarle.

María José se rio y cuando Paulina volteó a apuntarle con su dedo de nuevo, le robó otro beso. Se separaron después de unos minutos… María José dejando sus manos sobre las piernas de Paulina para no estar tentada a tocarle la cintura.

 _—_ Bueno yo te curo, cariño.

Paulina le puso los ojos en blanco.

 _—¿_ Ah sí?

María José asintió mientras se sentaban correctamente y Paulina se recargó en ella. Se quedaron un rato cómodamente en silencio y cuando estaba jugando con una de las manos de su esposa, sin pensarlo, Paulina se dio cuenta de que el taxi había tomado la autovía de América pero que no habían tomado la salida que acostumbran. Iban al centro de Madrid al parecer.

—¿Princesa, a donde vamos?

María José sonrió y le dio un beso en su cabeza ya que Paulina seguía viendo hacia la ventana ubicándose.

—Es que no nos vamos a quedar en casa. Te dije que te tenía algunas sorpresas.

Paulina tan solo volteo para darle un beso en su mentón y volteo de nuevo la vista hacia la calle. Había extrañado Madrid pero su ansiedad seguía. Aunque ahora en brazos de María José, no la sentía tan agobiante. Ni siquiera preguntó hacia donde iban. Le apetecía no quedarse en casa de los papas de María José.

No habían pasado ni 20 minutos de trayecto cuando el taxi las dejó a la puerta del Villa Magna. El botones se acerco a abrir la puerta del taxi. María José le dio unos euros al taxista antes de bajar.

—¡Bienvenidas!

—Gracias —contestaron tanto Marie José como Paulina quien había bajado del taxi después de su esposa.

El personal del hotel se apuro a bajar el equipaje de Paulina y en la puerta se encontraba el manager del hotel.

—Licenciada Riquelme y su hermosa esposa, ¡Bienvenidas!

—Mr. Morris —dijo María José dándole la mano.

Mr. Morris saludó con un beso en su mejilla a Paulina y las dirigió a la entrada del hotel. María José tomó la mano de Paulina cuando iban subiendo los escalones y presionó su mano levemente al mirarla: confía. Paulina no tuvo de otra más que seguir la presentación que les habían preparado y como Mr. Morris les mostraba las instalaciones.

Durante los próximos treinta minutos, Mr. Morris, quien las había dirigido a su oficina, les presentó en su iPad las instalaciones a las que tendrían acceso y los servicios que ofrecían. Después de salir de su oficina personal, tomaron un elevador donde María José y Mr. Morris le compartían el número de acceso para su habitación: la suite Villa Magna. Después de caminar por el pasillo y abrir la puerta de la suite, Paulina quiso detener con su mano levemente a María José pero Mr. Morris seguía hablando y las llamó.

—Espero sea de su agrado.

María José no había entrado a la habitación, solo se había registrado y dejado su equipaje antes de ir por Paulina. Así es que ambas apreciaron la mejor suite del hotel.

—Su esposa no acepto el servicio de limosina…

—No quería arruinar la sorpresa —dijo María José defendiéndose y sonriendo a su esposa.

—Pero cuentan con ese servicio durante el resto de su estadía. Yo mismo me aseguré de que les dejaran la mejor botella de Champaña en la nevera. Tienen la mejor vista hacia el Paseo de la Castellana—ofreció mientras se encaminaban hacia el balcón—. Cualquier cosa que necesite Licenciada Riquelme para pasear a su esposa, no dude en pedírmelo—Tomó una tarjeta de su saco—. Este es el contacto a mi oficina. Les queremos ofrecer lo mejor aquí en Villa Magna. Estoy a su servicio.

Besó la mano tanto de Paulina como la de María José.

—Las dejo para que se instalen y descansen, y por favor, sería un honor si pudieran unirse conmigo a cenar durante su estancia. Prometo el mejor menú esa noche.

María José le agradeció de nuevo a Mr. Morris y Paulina seguía observando a su esposa.

Cuando Mr. Morris salió de la habitación, María José volteó a ver a Paulina quien estaba cruzada de brazos con una ceja arqueada y a la expectativa.

—¿Una explicación?

Paulina asintió.

—¿Bueno, recuerdas el caso de la infanta?—Dijo tomando su mano y se adentraron a sentarse en la sala de la suite—. Bueno… fue un caso muy importante y joder, lo gané, cariño. Pero en cuanto terminé corrí a México a ayudarte y el resto es historia. A mi regreso, el despacho se volvió a contactar conmigo porque la familia quería agradecerme personalmente. La familia estuvo involucrada en la compra e inversión de este hotel aquí en Madrid y me ofrecieron una estadía con todo pagado. Así es que puedes quitar esa carita. Tampoco es como que no lo puedo pagar.

—Tengo tantas deudas en México que esto me puso los pelos de punta por un momento.

Paulina le dio un beso a su brillante esposa.

—Ya, reléjate. Estamos bien joder, mujer.

Ambas se miraron un momento, ninguna de las dos queriendo comenzar una conversación acerca de dinero. María José ya había ofrecido pagar esas deudas. Paulina las quería pagar sola y otros días, hablaban de invertir. Era un tema que no tenía solución inmediata. Así es que Paulina se distrajo, observó las flores y la canasta con detalles que les habían dejado en el comedor.

—Entonces es una celebración a la mejor Licenciada.

María José sonrió.

—Algo así y también acepté porque es algo que quiero que tú también disfrutes. Fue lo único que me detuvo de regresar corriendo y sacarte de ese horrible lugar.

—¡Ah! ni me recuerdes, por favor —dijo separándose antes de que María José, quien ahora le había tomado el rostro entre sus manos, la besara. Fue el turno ahora de ella de arquear su ceja.

—¿Qué?—Dijo Paulina levantándose—. Quiero darme un largo baño después del vuelo y no dijiste que me relajara…

María José hizo una mueca sabiendo perfectamente que Paulina estaba jugando con ella. Se levantó y a la vez la cargo entre sus brazos.

Paulina soltó un grito.

—María Jo…

Pero no terminó su nombre porque ya la estaba besando. Separaron sus bocas y se sonrieron ambas.

—¿Vamos a ver si hay espacio para dos en la bañera?

Paulina asintió y soltó una risita. No sin antes juntar sus labios con los de su esposa mientras esta caminaba hacia el baño con ella en brazos.

………………………………………….

Media hora después, Paulina tomo la bata que le ofrecía María José al salirse de la bañera.

—Gracias —dijo dándole un breve beso.

María José, quien también ya se encontraba envuelta en una toalla, tomó por la cintura a Paulina antes de que cerrara la bata.

Le dio un beso en su cuello.

—Ve a recostarte en la cama. Voy por el botiquín.

Su esposa le respondió con un beso en el mentón y se dirigió a recostarse en la cama. No le quedo de otra más que aceptar, había estado ignorando el golpe pero sí le dolía un poco.

María José no tardo en unírsele. Colocó el botiquín en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Paulina se enderezó para sentarse y María José le ayudó a bajarse la bata de baño hasta la cintura, dejándola expuesta de su cintura hacia arriba.

—Dios—dijo María José observándola unos instantes y acercándose para robarle otro beso—. Más vale que te voltees porque hay cosas que quiero hacerte.

—¿Y yo a ti no?

María José sonrió y le indicó con el dedo que se volteara. La extrañaba pero ahora tenían que lidiar con ese golpe. Paulina se colocó boca abajo y María José logró ver que la zona ahora estaba aun más roja y probablemente se pondría morado. Mientras le colocaba desinfectante, una crema para la inflamación y una gaza, María José comentaba que le cobraría a la señora aseguranza. La piel de Paulina siempre era muy suave y algo que le gustaba explorar siempre y ahora le habia dejado una marca.

—No es para tanto —dijo Paulina quien tenía abrazada uno de los cojines y los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba cuidar por su esposa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Paulina escuchaba como María José guardaba todo en el botiquín. De pronto sintió que algo fue a dar al piso.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y observo como María José se subía a la cama desnuda.

Paulina sonrió.

—Te extrañé —dijo María José como explicación al bajar su rostro hasta el de Paulina y besarla con desesperación. Paulina colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se dejo levantar por María José mientras mordía su labio inferior. Intensificaron el beso. Las manos de Paulina presionando los senos de María José, mientras las manos de ella bajaron y acariciaban su abdomen. María José bajó lo que quedaba de la bata de Paulina, que no fue más que aventarla fuera de la cama. Seguían intensificando sus besos y Paulina sentía la excitación de María José contra su cuerpo. Un jadeo involuntario fue lo que salió de su boca pero aprovechó cuando tomaron un poco de aire y que María José había bajado a besar su pecho, para detenerla un momento…

María José la miró a los ojos y el deseo que encontró en ellos solo causó un tremor que sintió desde su pecho y que seguía bajando hasta pasar su bajo vientre. Estaba a punto de mandar todo su plan al carajo pero el dolor de su espalda le recordó también porque era necesario parar un momento…

—¿Qué pasa?

Paulina tomó aire un momento y acaricio el cabello de María José colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Te toca estar abajo —dijo suavemente…

Ninguna se habían quitado la mirada durante todo este momento… sus respiraciones daban evidencia de como se habían dejado llevar. María José la vio extrañada un momento y fue cuando Paulina apunto hacia su espalda… que recordó el golpe. Asintió y se acomodó ahora al medio de la cama. Paulina se enderezó en la cama pero en vez de ir directamente con su esposa, se dedicó a observarla mientras se hacía a la orilla.

María José tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero la quería con ella, así es que se levantó y extendió su brazo para tomarla y jalarla hacia ella… pero su esposa le indico con el dedo que no.

Entonces observó como esta fue a colocar sus piernas a los costados de las piernas de María José y bajó su cabeza dándole besos desde su entrepierna hasta su parte más intima.

María José tan solo logró soltar un gemido cuando Paulina la había tomado en su boca.

Cerró los ojos ante las mil sensaciones que comenzaban a darse dentro de ella y sintió como todo se puso blanco durante unos instantes. De pronto… la presión tan sensual que estaba sintiendo paró… Paulina la había soltado y ahora comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo… besando su estomago… subiendo hasta sus pechos… mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de María José para que esta no la tocara y las mantuviera contra la cama. El deseo crecía dentro de ella a pasos agigantados. Trató de mantener su enfoque… quería dejarse querer por Paulina pero la evidencia de su deseo por unirse con ella era evidente y pulsante. Trató de respirar profundo ya que tenía que mantener el control, pensó, mientras soltó un gemido cuando Paulina, quien no había notado que seguía subiendo, le mordió el hombro.

Esa mordida terminó con el último hilo de cordura donde María José estaba dejando a Paulina hacer.

Soltó sus manos a la vez que besaba a Paulina con aun mas desesperación, otro gemido de placar salió de ambas cuando Paulina sintió como las manos de María José la tomaban por sus piernas y la subían hasta que sintió la evidencia de como la había estado torturando.

Paulina bajó su mano para ayudarla a colocarse dentro de ella y los gemidos de placer de ambas dieron comienzo a una batalla que marcaba la unión de sus cuerpos y la carrera a llegar al éxtasis. El subir y bajar de Paulina estaba enloqueciendo a María José… quien trataba de enfocarse en ayudarla con sus movimientos.

En la bañera se habían reencontrado con caricias y palabras de amor pero ahora se encontraban haciendo el amor con desmedida. En algún lado de su mente, donde no se encontraba totalmente abrumada por los movimientos y el placer de estar así, juntas… Paulina recordó por qué le gustaban tanto los reencuentros después de estar días separadas.

Pero ese rincón se disipó rápido al sentir los dedos de María José justo donde estaban unidas… un tremor hizo que los movimientos de Paulina aceleraran, y sintió un dedo de María José adentrándose a acariciar su punto más sensible. El cuerpo de Paulina dio un tremor, la cima acercándose cada vez más… y sabia que también para María José porque la sentía tanto en ella como en el ritmo con el que movía sus dedos dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos tratando de alargar el momento y aguantar un poco más, su cuerpo sin dejar de temblar de placer.

Pero cuando María José quitó sus dedos y se enderezó en la cama logrando penetrar aun más profundo a Paulina, cuando sintió como apretaba su piernas mientras titubeaba entre subir sus manos a la cintura de su esposa, los movimientos de ambas se volvieron incesantes, dos cuerpos uniéndose y callando los gemidos de placer de ambas entre sus bocas al besarse.

Paulina sintió como su cuerpo se pegaba aun más al de María José, el sudor de ambas mezclándose.

Y la cima las encontró.

La primera en gritar de placer fue María José y Paulina le siguió unos instantes después. Mientras bajaban de la cima, las manos de María José se posaron sobre la espalda baja de Paulina apretándola más contra sí y seguía sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Se besaron unos minutos, Paulina tratando de regular su respiración entre sus tremores.

Lo que pareció una eternidad después, María José perdió fuerzas y se dejó caer en la cama. Trajo a su esposa contra ella y ambas ahora estaban recostadas sobre la cama.

Pasaron unos minutos más en lo que se recuperaban. Una sonrisa permanente en el rostro de ambas después de lo que habían compartido.

Ambas disfrutando el momento hasta que algo le recordó algo a Paulina.

Ella estaba por levantarse cuando María José le indico que ella podía ir. Paulina se veía casi dormida. Así es que María José con esfuerzos se levantó de la cama, sintiendo su cuerpo responder a pesar del cansancio. Fue al baño a mojar una de las toallas y trajo otra completamente seca. Regresó y ambas se ayudaron a limpiarse los restos de su noche de pasión.

Paulina no tenia energías para ir a darse otro baño así es que en cuanto limpiaron todo y estuvieron más cómodas, se abrazó a María José y se colocaron bajo las sabanas.

María José tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Paulina levantó su mirada mientras acariciaba su mentón.

—¿Una siesta?

—Una pequeña siesta después de esto que fue delicioso —dijo María José pegándola más a ella.

Paulina le dio un golpe en su hombro.

—¿Después un baño y a cenar?

Ahora era Paulina la que había cerrado los ojos. Sintiendo el cansancio del viaje y de su llegada. Asintió y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño la venciera.

María José, con cuidado, alargó su brazo y habló a recepción para que las despertaran dos horas antes de la cena. Ella tampoco había dormido del todo estos días.

Paulina pensaría que era demasiado cursi pero la verdad es que se había acostumbrado ya a dormir a su lado. Lo cual no le había costado, porque lo que uno anhela, para eso poco cuesta acostumbrarse y Dios como había extrañado lo bueno, el tener a Paulina a su lado. Aun mientras dormían…

Este fue su último pensamiento mientras se quedaba también dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mujer en sus brazos.

………………………………..

Horas después, María José y Paulina se encontraban en el elevador bajando hacia el restaurante del hotel. Ricardo las estaba esperando para cenar.

—¿Ya viste la foto que mando Bruno? —Preguntó Paulina checando sus mensajes.

María José tan solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se lleva muy bien con Julián.

—Sí, pero ya fue la primera queja. No tan solo se pintaron Micaela y Bruno, si no que también al bebe.

—Ay Dios—dijo abriendo la foto—. Me imagino Elena puso el grito en el cielo, joder.

Ambas se miraron un momento y no pudieron evitar la risa. Una travesura que había causado problemas en México pero que por supuesto guardarían para el recuerdo. Al parecer, un juego del Barça había definido el look de todos. Habían hecho FaceTime con Bruno cuando se estaban arreglando para cenar, aprovechando que Bruno se iba levantando para ir a la escuela. Mientras desayunaba platicaba con sus mamas y Julián y Elena seguían debatiendo si Pato era fan del Barça y lo que la pintura hacia en la piel de un bebé. Paulina le aseguró a Elena que no pasaba nada pero que checara con el pediatra. Bruno tan solo se había reído pero María José le había hecho señas de que no se uniera, así es que Bruno se había enfocado de nuevo en su cereal mientras seguía platicando su día tanto a Paulina como a María José.

Después de unos minutos, le mandaron saludos a todos y le pidieron a Bruno que se comportara. Julián les grito a través de la habitación que era bueno que hubieran dejado de coger para acordarse de su hijo y Bruno se tapó los oídos mientras hacía caras. Elena se rio de Bruno y se despidió de ellas.

Ahora se encontraban saliendo del elevador para dirigirse al restaurante que se encontraba a algunos metros del lobby. Ambas se miraban muy guapas y elegantes mientras se adentraban en el hotel.

María José vistiendo una blusa y falda larga de seda en color marrón. Sus tacones a juego y contrastando muy bien con su atuendo. Paulina había elegido un pantalón de lana negro que le quedaba muy bien a su figura junto con una de sus blusas blancas favoritas, a juego con una chaqueta beige tipo cardigán que María José le había comprado en esta semana que había estado en España. Le había encantado y no había perdido oportunidad para estrenarla, tendría que agradecerle a la esposa de Ricardo quien fue la que le había pedido a María José que la acompañara de compras para una cena de negocios que tenia Ricardo.

Así de guapas ambas llegaron al restaurante, María José dio el nombre de la reservación y las dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba Ricardo.

—¡Paulina, por fin aquí! ¡Joder, que gusto verte! —exclamó Ricardo saludándola con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

—Me alegra verte Ricardo —dijo Paulina saludándolo.

Ricardo volteó con María José mientras Paulina tomaba asiento.

—Prima—dijo saludándola—. ¿Y que tal el viaje, Paulina?

Terminaron de tomar asiento todos y Paulina se dedico a responder las preguntas de Ricardo. El mesero llegó y comenzó con las bebidas. Pero hacia hambre así es que le pidieron que tomara la orden completa. En cuanto el mesero se retiró, siguió la plática. Ricardo contándole a Paulina acerca de su negocio y hablando un poco más acerca del tiempo que no se habían visto. Cuando Ricardo y su esposa habían viajado a México para ser los testigos de María José, el tiempo fue limitado. La habían pasado más de turistas que compartiendo tiempo con ellas.

La cena siguió su curso. Duraron un buen tiempo entre pláticas y risas con recuerdos e historias de cuando Ricardo y José María, en su momento, eran unos críos. Pero mientras avanzaban al postre y un café, ya en una plática más seria, la conversación de Purificación y algunas otras cosas comenzaron a salir.

—Creo que no es el momento —dijo María José.

—Solo escucha, estuvimos platicando y después de algunas consultas aquí, sería bueno que se pusiera algo de distancia entre Puri y tú, prima —dijo Ricardo insistiendo.

Esto no le pareció a María José y aquí es donde de pronto las cosas dieron un giro.

—María José, creo que por lo menos lo deberíamos de discutir —dijo Paulina.

—Bueno, joder, pero es que no hay nada que discutir. Su tratamiento aun esta activo en México.

Ricardo y Paulina compartieron una mirada.

—Solo piénsalo, María José—dijo Ricardo entendiendo que esto tomaría tiempo—. El proceso con el doctor tomará tiempo. Tú misma me aceptaste que probablemente el tratamiento aquí ni siquiera era algo válido. ¿Qué harás cuando la única excusa para tener a Purificación ni siquiera cuente como una razón válida?

María José se levantó en ese momento.

—Ricardo, creo que me retiro. Gracias por acompañarnos a cenar y no te preocupes por pagar. Esto va a mi cuenta —dijo tomando su bolso y se retiró.

Paulina tan solo miro a Ricardo.

—Ve con ella. Pero mi oferta sigue en pie Paulina—dijo mirándola sincero—. Purificación ha tenido estos problemas por mucho tiempo. Pero también es mi prima, la podríamos internar aquí y tal vez la distancia ayude. No era sano para ninguna de las dos vivir juntas.

—Y te agradezco la oferta, Ricardo. María José también, de verdad. Hablaré con ella.

—Ricardo asintió y se levantó de la mesa junto con Paulina. Se despidió de ella y esta se dirigió al elevador.

…………………..

Al llegar a la habitación, una discusión entre ambas no tardo en darse. Sobre todo porque cuando Paulina le reclamo el cómo se fue, le entró una llamada de Alejo y después un texto con la información de donde verse. Esto no ayudo a nada.

—Que bien que vienes a España a verte con ese idiota —dijo María José molesta.

—No te salgas por la tangente. ¡Estamos hablando de tu hermana! Y de Alejo te iba a decir para que fuéramos juntas.

—No te cante ni un pelo la otra vez, Paulina y sigues en contacto con él

—¡No sé qué quiere! No me ha querido decir. No quiero que vaya a México, así es que aprovecharé el viaje para saber qué carajos se trae.

—¿Que más piensas que quiere? Recordar viejos tiempos.

Paulina la miró severa.

—Después hablamos de Alejo. Estamos hablando de Purificación.

Mientras seguían discutiendo, María José se había ido a servir una copa y caminó junto al ventanal que daba al balcón observando pasar el tráfico. Se rehusaba a hablar de Purificación.

—¿Entonces, qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Paulina por fin cansada de tratar de sacarle una respuesta.

María José la miro extrañada.

—¿No sabes que haces aquí? ¿Que no vienes a ver a Alejo?

Paulina estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si no estás dispuesta a lidiar con la situación de Purificación, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Porque para no salir adelante con esto. No veo el punto…

—Que bien —dijo María José tomándole de nuevo a su copa.

Paulina dejó su bolso en el sillón, aun la traía bajo su brazo y se le había olvidado durante la discusión. Caminó frente a María José, tratando una vez más.

—Sabes perfectamente que para mí no es fácil estar aquí.

Nada.

—¿Me estas escuchando? Prometimos hablar. Ricardo tan solo te ofreció una opción y no puedes descartarla, ¿Si no vamos a discutir esas opciones, qué nos tiene aquí? ¡Mejor regresemos a México si vas a estar así! —dijo Paulina ya un poco alterada mientras apuntaba con sus manos a donde se encontraban.

Esto provoco a María José, quien por fin la miró.

—Paulina, es que la meta de este viaje para mi es que te quites ese mal sabor de boca del año que tuviste aquí. ¡Que no escuches España y reacciones de esa manera, mujer!

—¡No aborrezco España, María José!

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que piense?

—¡No quiero que hagas conclusiones! ¡Quiero que entiendas como José María entendía, que la relación con Purificación siempre fue un problema y que España a últimos años no fue algo de mi agrado.

Ambas se miraron. Paulina con la expectativa había parado en seco. Se le estaban saliendo cosas de su boca que tenía que haber hablado antes con ella. María José en segundos la miró herida porque prácticamente le estaba diciendo que José María la entendía y ella ya no era José María. José María, con quien estuvo casada primero.

Paulina al verla sintió como le tomaba a mal lo que dijo. Su expresión lo decía todo.

—No me malinterpretes, María José, por favor.

—¡Me cago en la madre que parió a Panete!

María José molesta fue y tomó su bolso. Paulina volteó y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Me estas malinterpretando, María José!

María José estaba tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas pero volteo a verla y respiró profundo antes de contestarle.

—Ve a ver a Alejo sola. Yo necesito pensar. No quiero decir cosas de las que me arrepienta.

—María José, por Dios…

Pero María José se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Eue en eso que se le salieron las lágrimas ahora a Paulina.

No había sido su intención herirla.

………………………..

Paulina llegó en un taxi al restaurante _Coque_ y bajo después de pagarle al taxista. Alejo se había ofrecido a ir por ella al hotel pero no quería que supiera donde se estaba hospedando y el lugar estaba tan cercas de la Plaza Colón y del hotel que de verdad pensó en caminar para despejarse. Pero al salir del hotel le habían ofrecido la limosina de nuevo y esquivando al valet, había tomado un taxi que estaba esperando a la puerta del hotel.

Paulina de verdad la había pensado para venir a verse con Alejo. Sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido. Nada salió como pensó. Ella había querido contarle a María José después de la cena con Ricardo, de Alejo, y que fueran ambas a ver qué tanto misterio se traía este hombre. Pero ahora eso era imposible. Checó su celular y vio que María José no había contestado el texto que le había mandado preguntando donde estaba y diciendo que preferiría que hablaran. Y nada.

Pero también tenía mucha curiosidad de por qué Alejo estaba tan insistente en verse con ella. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Quedarse en el hotel hasta que María José regresara, pensó… pero mejor adelantar todo. Mejor terminar rápido con el compromiso con Alejo y después dedicarse a la discusión con María José. Bueno… malentendido. No. Pelea, no. Algo más profundo, al punto que le dijo que viniera sola a ver a Alejo.

Y eso la preocupaba. Meneo su cabeza tratando de despejarse y enfocarse.

Dio su nombre al entrar al restaurante bar, le indicaron que la encaminarían a su mesa y mientras la mesera la dirigía, a lo lejos observó cómo Alejo se encontraba tomando una copa de vino. Su mirada estaba en su celular y no notaba la mirada de Paulina en él. Lo bueno.

Pero cuando estuvieron a unas cuantas mesas, Alejo por fin levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Paulina. Alejo se puso de pie rápidamente para ofrecerle el asiento frente a él.

Después de dar las gracias tanto a la mesera como a Alejo, Paulina tomó asiento y pidió un té.

—Bueno, joder, ¿no me acompañarás con una copa de vino? No me voy a aprovechar de ti, Paulina.

Paulina tan solo rio.

—Por favor, Alejo —dijo notando su tono de juego.

—Cosecha de los 60’s—dijo sosteniendo la botella de vino tinto—. He estado aprendiendo un poco de vinos.

—Qué bueno, Alejo pero ha sido un día largo y no quiero que me duela la cabeza.

Alejo la observo un rato como analizándola.

—¿Eres feliz?

Paulina volteó a verlo detenidamente sorprendida.

—Tú al grano como siempre. ¿Para jugar estos juegos me hablaste a Mexico?

—Paulina, solo es una pregunta. Nada pierdo con preguntar. Si me dices que no, en este momento nos vamos de aquí—dijo Alejo sincero pero sonrió al ver la expresión de Paulina—. Por lo menos esas son mis fantasías.

—Alejo…

—Me voy a comportar. Está bien.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué era esto que no podías decirme por teléfono?

—Deja por lo menos que te traigan el té. Sé que te vas a molestar.

—¿Ahora me conoces muy bien tú, no?

—Conmigo bajaste muchas de tus defensas —dijo alargando su mano para tomar una de las manos de Paulina.

—Bueno, Alejo —dijo ésta quitando su mano y tomando su bolsa.

—No te vayas.

—Alejo—dijo Paulina viéndolo severa—. No tengo ánimos y no llevo ni 10 minutos y sigues con esto. No te debo ninguna explicación de mi relación con María José.

—Jugaste conmigo.

—Ya te pedí una disculpa.

—Me lo merecía. Yo no fui sincero contigo.

Paulina dejó su bolso de nuevo y estaba por hablar cuando llegó la mesera con su té. La conversación siguió hasta que se fue la mesera.

—De verdad no te vayas. Discúlpame, Paulina, no sé qué me pasa cuando te veo. Pierdo mi sensatez contigo.

Paulina siguió mirándolo severa.

—Pero sé que no quieres hablar de eso. Disculpa. Mira… quería hablar contigo acerca del testamento de tu abuela.

Esto tomo a Paulina por sorpresa.

—Alejo, camina con cuidado. ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el testamento de mi abuela? No me digas que también terminaste en el testamento de esta vieja.

Alejo la miraba detenidamente. Se sonrojó un momento.

—Paulina, tengo parte del dinero de tu abuela gracias a Virginia.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la cuchara que había tomado para colocar sobre su té al golpear contra el plato de porcelana… Paulina se quedó perpleja ante lo que había salido de la boca de Alejo por unos minutos.

Pero lo que se sintió como minutos pero fueron unos segundos. Y por fin reacciono. 

—Bueno pero tú no tienes un alto con mi familia. Felicidades, ¿también te acostaste con ella?

Alejo podía ver el enojo de Paulina, la cual tomó su bolso.

—No me vuelvas a contactar, Alejo —dijo levantándose.

Paulina sentía como su presión se elevaba. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, ni siquiera estaba procesando lo que había escuchado. Su enojo era tal que tan solo pensaba en salir de ahí. Estaba por llegar a la salida y sacando su teléfono de su bolso, cuando sintió que alguien la detenía.

—Espera, Paulina…

—Suéltame, Alejo —dijo como advertencia. Tomo un momento para orientarse.

Alejo la soltó y subió sus manos en el aire como dándose por vencido.

—¿Puedes escucharme, por favor?

Paulina tan solo se volteo ignorándolo y siguió caminando. No quería cruzar una palabra más con él. Si era necesario caminaría hacia el hotel y siguió su camino por las calles de Madrid. Alejo tan solo la miro alejarse. No sería la última vez que la vería.

Continuará…


	9. Una Discusión (España Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las elecciones me tuvieron un tiempo sin poder escribir. Pero aqui seguimos, ya casi al final de esta historia. Gracias a los que siguen apoyando!
> 
> Elections had me uninspired for some time. Plus the pandemic, not a good convo. I have a new chapter of this story. Thank you for those who continue to support this story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

Capitulo 9

_Paulina y Jose Maria se encontraban caminando por un parque de la colonia Condesa. Las preparaciones de la boda estaban casi listas y Jose Maria preparándose para sus últimos exámenes. Ambos habían decidido que querían tener una tarde libre de responsabilidades. Habían ido a comer a un restaurante que le habia gustado mucho a Jose Maria y despues decidieron irse a caminar un rato._

_“Cuantos hijos quieres tener?”, dijo de pronto Jose Maria sonriéndole._

_“Mira que interesante tu platica”, dijo Paulina sarcástica y pegándole levemente en su brazo._

_“Dicen que es bueno hablarlo antes de casarse”_

_“Ya me quieres embarazar?”, le contesto deteniéndose sobre una banca donde lo dirigio para que se sentaran._

_Jose Maria se rio y le dio un beso cuando se sentaron en la banca. Cortando la distancia entre ambos._

_“Joder, tu puedes decidir princesa. Pero solo pregunto cuantos tendremos”_

_“Que prefieres? Tu tienes una hermana y yo tengo dos latosos”_

_Jose Maria se hizo el que lo pensaba detenidamente._

_“Uno o cero?”_

_Paulina se rio._

_“Ya veremos en su momento. Ahorita quiero que lleguemos a la boda”_

_“Mientras tengas a tu mama en tu radar todos los dias. Creo sobrevivir”_

_Jose Maria hizo el que miraba a su alrededor como si hubiera alguien espiándolos._

_Paulina sonrio y meneo su cabeza ante lo que estaba haciendo su prometido._

_“Deja de jugar.....”_

_Jose Maria se rio y se puso serio un momento. “Es cierto. Mejor te voy a besar”_

_Se acerco a Paulina y esta no dejaba de sonreír. Se fundieron en un beso._

_Cuando alguien paso llamándoles la atención, una señora ya de edad. Se separaron riendo y un poco faltos de aire. Paulina se sonrojo. Jose Maria fue el primero el levantarse y tomo de la mano a Paulina para seguir disfrutando su tarde juntos._

_. _

_ __________________________________________________________ _

Paulina estuvo caminando durante un buen rato, alrededor de la plaza y despues se dirigió al hotel de nuevo. Queria tomarse un tiempo para que asegurarse de que Alejo no la siguiera y necesitaba pensar. Maria Jose seguia sin contestarle y ella seguia alterada entre lo de Alejo, pero mas que nada lo que paso con su esposa.

De verdad no habia sido su intencion herirla.

Sabia que debió de hablar estas cosas con ella pero estaba tan feliz cuando llego y estar de nuevo con ella. Y Maria Jose habia estado tan emocionada de mostrarle su regalo como parte del caso de la infanta, que se dejo llevar. Penso que tendrían tiempo. Planeaba hablar con ella lo de Alejo y despues poco a poco ir hablando con ella los nervios que le provocaba España. Esta sensación de preocupación que ahora se sentia mas asfixiante.

Y todo gracias a que ella planeo pero como pocas veces las cosas no salieron como queria.

……….

Maria Jose habia salido de la habitación queriendo poner algo de distancia de su mas terrible miedo cuando habia comenzado una relación de nuevo con Paulina.

Separar a Jose Maria de Maria Jose.

Y no era tan solo su mas terrible miedo….era algo que habia trabajado durante los años que estuvo en España y dejo salir a Maria Jose. Algo que le habia y le seguía costando.

Mientras caminaba por el hotel, se dirigió a la area de la alberca mientras pensaba. No creía que mucha gente estaría ahi ya que las temperaturas no se prestaban. El hotel tenia una alberca techada y de seguro ahi estarían mas personas. Sintio el aire frio pegarle en el rostro cuando por fin llego a una area donde podría sentarse y estar a solas. Coloco su bolso sobre la mesa y saco un cigarro.

Le habia prometido a Paulina dejar ese vicio y lo habia estado logrando en su mayoría. Pero en sus tiempos mas estresantes, no lograba dejar de fumar. Se prometio solo echarse un cigarro mientras seguia dandole vueltas a todo en su cabeza.

Maria Jose tomo trato de regular su respiración…tratando de calmar el pequeño golpe de adrenalina que llega a uno en una discusión. La lógica le indicaba que no debieron seguir discutiendo en la habitación despues de lo que le habia dicho su primo. La lógica seria que este cigarro que estaba fumando hubiera tomado lugar antes de seguir hablando esto con Paulina. Pero las cosas no siempre se dan asi.

Y esta vez habia otras cosas que comenzaban a salir a luz.

Saber que eso pasaría no es lo mismo que experimentarlo.

Y una voz dentro de ella le recordaba que este mar de emociones no eran una buena combinación con las hormonas que estaba tomando. Paulina le habia pedido que fuera a checar con el medico pero el debate habia sido todo el movimiento previo a la boda. Esperaba sentirse bien en cuanto las cosas bajaran de ese ajetreo…y despues paso el incidente de Purificación.

Hizo una nota de mental de contactarse con su medico de cabecera aqui en España y el dolor de cabeza que seria conseguir uno en Mexico. Pero una preocupación a la vez.

Siguio fumando en silencio unos minutos. El sonido del lobby a lo lejos y agradecida por que solo estaba una persona nadando en la piscina a estas horas pero cada quien en su espacio.

Se tomo un momento para voltear en la dirección de la habitación pero la suite no daba vista a la piscina. Paulina no la vería aqui…una de las razones por las cuales habia elegido este lugar. Queria distraerse.

Penso en llamar a algún colega o amigo y ver quien estaba disponible para platicar. Pero se sintio mal de pensar en eso. Con quien tenia que hablar era con su esposa.

Y que decir de poner al dia a sus amistades. Aunque le dolía aceptarlo, nunca tuvo tiempo de verdad tener amistades muy cercanas. Entre su hermana, el trabajo y las citas que dio de vez en cuando….las amistades fue algo mas de juntarse cada cierto tiempo.

Y de nuevo…sabia que tenia que hablar con Paulina. Queria estar con ella.

Checo la hora y se pregunto si Paulina habia ido a hablar con el dichoso Alejo. Le molestaba como trataba de manipular a Paulina. Le molestaba como la miraba. Los celos se empezaron a apoderar de ella, asi es que trato de centrarse.

Decidio ir a tomar algo antes de subir. Apago el cigarro y se dirigió al bar del hotel.

………………………….

Paulina volvio a entrar al hotel…lo que le pareció una eternidad despues. Habia ignorado tres mensajes de texto de Alejo y ahora estaba molesta también con como Maria Jose seguia sin contestarle. No le habia mandado mas mensajes por que seguirle mandando o llamarla no significaría que le contestaría. Estaba camino al elevador cuando vio el bar, calido y lleno de personas. El frio de la noche la habia dejado entumida. Tal vez un tequila le ayudaría.

Se dirigio al bar dispuesta a pedir un tequila y que llamaran a su habitación. Tal vez le contestaría a los del hotel si Maria Jose habia regresado o seguia sin regresar. Y que ganaría con eso pensó?

Al entrar, se estaba debatiendo esto cuando poso sus ojos en su esposa, quien estaba tomando un trago con algunas personas en la barra. Una mujer de cabello rojo le estaba tomando el brazo a Maria Jose quien estaba de espaldas a Paulina y un hombre que le llegaba a la altura a Maria Jose estaba recibiendo unas bebidas y se los paso a Maria Jose y a esa mujer.

La manera en que su mano seguia en el brazo de su esposa despues de esos breves minutos de observarlos no le paso desapercibida. Paulina sintio los celos invadirla…algo que desde que regreso con Maria Jose habia despertado en ella despues de mucho tiempo. Acaso la edad importaba para dejar de sentir celos? A su edad pensaría que ya no se harían presentes…pero Kim le habia probado lo contrario. Y esta mujer de cabello rojo no estaba provocando el mismo nivel de celos….pero entre lo sucedido con la pelea, Alejo, y la falta de contestación por parte de Maria Jose…fue lo suficiente para ir y plantárse ante estas personas.

Una parte de ella queria ver como reaccionaba Maria Jose. Asi es que camino hacia el bar y aprovecho un espacio entre el hombre y Maria Jose, coloco su mano en la espalda de su esposa y….

“Hola amor, no pensé que tendríamos compañía”

Maria Jose casi voltea la bebida que estaba entre sus manos al escucharla y sentirla. El hombre que estaba ahora cercas de Paulina no tardo en saludarla.

“Che! Es tu pareja? Francisco”, dijo dandole la mano y un beso en su mejilla a Paulina.

“Paulina de la Mora”, respondio dandole la mano al que parecia tener un acento Argentino.

Maria Jose tan solo vio como se saludaban y la sonrisa del tipo este. Miranda, quien tenia rato sin soltarle el brazo, llamo su atención.

“Posta? Bueno presentarme”, dijo sonriéndole a Maria Jose. “Es tu novia?”

Maria Jose asintio tomando un paso hacia atrás para que Miranda saludara a Paulina.

“Paulina _Riquelme_ ”, dijo Maria Jose sabiendo que esto haría rabiar a su esposa. “Miranda Ruiz”

Miranda fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a Paulina, lo cual la sorprendió. Durante esto le echo una mirada a Maria Jose por el Riquelme. Maria Jose se encogió de hombros.

“Que quilombo! Me confundis. De la Mora o Riquelme? Estan casadas?”, dijo Francisco sorprendido. “Paulina unirte. No se vayan a ir. Estamos conociendo a la boga”, dijo apuntando a Maria Jose. “Echándonos un pucho y chupando”

“Pucho?”

“Un cigarrillo”, le explico Maria Jose a Paulina. Dos puntos mas para ella y molestarla. Vio como Paulina le daba una sonrisa falsa despues de la explicación a Francisco.

“Pero que bellas ambas”, dijo Miranda volviendo a tomar por el brazo a Maria Jose. “Pero tu belleza estabas echa una percha y mira que estabas esperando a tu esposa. Pensábamos que estabas en solitario…”

“Ah si?”, dijo Paulina viendo a Maria Jose.

Maria Jose tan solo volteo con Miranda. “Creo que no me di a entender”

Francisco interrumpio. “Miranda pero tal vez no entendes. Esto es una oportunidad”

Miranda sonrio y volvio a jalar a Maria Jose, la cual vio como Paulina observaba todo.

Pero Maria Jose estaba mirando extrañada tanto a Francisco como a Miranda, ambos le habían estado haciendo preguntas de Madrid y sobre que hacia cuando habían llegado al bar. Pero no sabia que hacían ellos y esas miradas la estaban poniendo un poco incomoda.

“Bueno recién la noche ha comenzado”, dijo Miranda muy complice. “Es cierto”

El chico del bar se acerco a Paulina, esta le pidió un tequila.

“Mexicana”, dijo Francisco colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros. “Che, muestra como se chupa eso”

A Maria Jose no le gusto la confianza de este tipo y tomo por la cintura a Paulina para acercarla a ella, levemente mientras ponía algo de distancia con Miranda que no la soltaba.

“No gustas vino, _amor_? Es algo tarde para el tequila”, dijo acercándole su copa.

En eso volvio el bartender con el tequila y Paulina se lo tomo de una. Estaba sumamente incomoda con Francisco y Maria Jose la estaba irritando...o tal vez la manera en que Miranda seguia tocando a…

“No _amor_ , creo que voy a subirme a la habitación. Te dejo con tus amigos. Ha sido un dia largo”, dijo por fin mientras miraba con forma de disculpa a Miranda y Francisco quienes ya estaba levantando protestas.

Maria Jose la habia escuchado pero tambien la distrajo lo fría que se sentia Paulina….confirmandole que habia salido y lo mas seguro a verse con Alejo.

La molestia en ambas era clara pero ni Miranda o Francisco parecían notarlo.

“Subo contigo”, dijo dandole un trago mas a su segunda copa de vino. “Un gusto conocerlos”

“Pero recién nos conocemos, pero que me estas contando!”

“Mi esposa esta cansada y yo tambien”, dijo Maria Jose insistiendo. “Que disfruten su estadía en Madri…”

Lo ultimo que dijo se corto con Miranda quien abrazo a Maria Jose. Dandole un beso muy cercas de la boca y hablándole de algo en el oido.

Paulina ni siquiera espero…queria contarle algunas cosas a esta vieja que al parecer no tenia sentido de espacio y no entendió que estaban casadas. Pero estaba tan molesta por ponerse en esta situación que prefirió retirarse.

Maria Jose se sonrojo ante lo que le dijo Miranda, tomo la tarjeta que le dio para no ser grosera y ….en cuanto pudo, se solto del abrazo de esta. Dejo unos billetes sobre el bar, tomo su bolsa y salió tras Paulina.

……………..

Maria Jose había alcanzado a detener la puerta del elevador donde se habia subido Paulina. Ya entrada la noche no habia muchas personas…la encontró con los brazos cruzados, claramente molesta. Entro y presiono el botón del piso donde estaba la suite de ambas.

“Te hubieras quedado. Miranda estaba disfrutando de tu compañía”

“Como Alejo disfruto la tuya?” Dijo mirándola molesta.

Paulina le puso los ojos en blanco. “Es venganza contigo”

“No vas a contestar?”

Paulina tan solo miraba molesta a Maria Jose. Tenia tantas cosas atoradas y la experiencia en el bar no habia ayudado para nada.

“No tengo la culpa de lo que tu imaginación te haga pensar”, dijo Paulina escogiéndose de hombros.

“Mas sin embargo estas celosa de Miranda”

“No necesito imaginarme nada en este caso”

“Llegaron a saludar”, dijo Maria Jose exasperandose. “El bar no es mio”

Paulina no dio comentario. Su molestia clara.

La tension se podia cortar con un hilo y en eso las puertas se abrieron del elevador. Paulina le saco la vuelta a Maria Jose y salió del elevador. Maria Jose la siguio en silencio. No querian discutir en el pasillo. Cuando llego a la puerta de la suite, Paulina acababa de abrir la puerta y la siguio dentro.

“Mira Paulina, se que estas de mala hostia, pero necesitaba distraerme”, dijo Maria Jose colocando su bolso en una de las mesas de la entrada y cerrando la puerta.

“Sigue distrayéndote”, dijo Paulina sentándose en el sillon de la sala que tenían en la suite. Su bolso en la mesa frente a ella.

“Me tendrias que acompañar”, dijo Maria Jose sarcástica.

Paulina la miro extrañada.

“Tomaste demasiado?”

“Por Dios, sabes perfectamente que no”

“Entonces?”

“Son swingers”, dijo Maria Jose parada junto al ventanal del hotel. Se habia movido hacia alla tratando de decidir que hacer.

Sentia celos de Alejo, dolor por lo que se dijieron, molestia por la reacción de Paulina y queria disculparse por la situación con Miranda. La respuesta de Paulina la saco de su minuto de análisis.

“Que?”

Maria Jose saco la tarjeta que le dio Miranda de su saco.

“Sus datos”, dijo poniendo la tarjeta en la mesa. “Al parecer yo soy algo exótico para ellos y que tu te agregaras al grupo fue algo que les gusto”

Ambas se miraron durante un momento largo. No pudieron evitar reírse ante la situación. Era algo demasiado absurdo. Paulina se habia tapado su boca ante la risa con su mano. Se sereno un momento…

“Perdon Maria Jose, eso es horrible. Por que no me dijiste para decirle a algo a estos estupidos? Que les pasa?”, dijo Paulina comenzando a molestarse ante el significado de que consideraban a Maria Jose algo ‘exótico’.

“No sabia que eso era lo que querían hacer. No fue hasta que llegaste que se hizo algo mas claro y cuando se despidió Miranda de mi…ybueno tampoco te molestes, yo tambien soy algo extraño para ti no?”

Maria Jose le evito la mirada y la dirigio de nuevo hacia la calle.

Pero escucho la reacción de Paulina.

No vio el dolor que sus palabras le causaron a ella. Y que hiba a ver? Paulina lo sintió dentro.

“Supongo que esto es algo que no vas a arrepentirte de decir no?”, dijo viendo Maria Jose con el sentimiento en la garganta.

Maria Jose la volteo a ver.

“Asi se siente”

“Estas errada”

El enojo en ambas comenzaba a ser la emoción que mas se estaban mostrando.

Paulina continuo, “esto comenzó por que te rehusas a aceptar ayuda con Purificacion. Ricardo esta comentando algo que te lo dijo hasta el doctor en Mexico. Purificacion no ha dejado de pensar que eres tu. Fue dispuesta a acabar conmigo en nuestra boda…”

“Y crees que no se eso?!”, le respondio Maria Jose levantando la voz.

“He sido muy paciente contigo Maria Jose, yo NO tengo la culpa de la enfermedad de tu hermana”

“Y nadie te esta culpando…”

Paulina la miro sarcastica. “Asi se siente”, dijo regresándole sus palabras.

Ambas se miraron por un momento.

“Paulina, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado asi”

“Di las cosas como son Maria Jose”, dijo parándose muy molesta del sillon. “Vine a apoyarte. A estar contigo. Ya trataste de vivir con ella, de enfocarte en ella. Y en que ayudo? En el momento en que entre yo de nuevo a la vida de ustedes busco todas las maneras de separarnos. Trato de llevarse a Bruno y solo queria a Bruno frente a ti. Y eso te lo dijo tu hijo! Asi es que tienes que decidir. Vas a estar dispuesta a abrirte a otras posibilidades o vamos a seguir con mas de lo mismo?!”

“Crees que no quiero tomar el camino fácil?”, dijo Maria Jose exasperada. “No pensar mas en ella. Pero no entiendes lo mal que me hace eso sentir? Es mi hermana. Como voy a tirarla asi. Mientras yo sigo con mi vida y ella esta encerrada en algún lugar?!”

Paulina escucho perfectamente como se le comenzó a quebrar la voz a Maria Jose hacia el final. Tomo un paso hacia ella pero sin cerrar la distancia.

“Maria Jose. Yo soy la ultima en hablar por que ves como soy con mi familia. Y si Purificación tan solo me odiara, si no fuera un peligro para ti o para Bruno. Seria algo del dia a dia. Pero asi no se puede. Bajo que estrés quieres que estemos? Nunca me queje cuando estuve aqui en España pero no podia dormir Maria Jose…”

“Por tu venganza…”

“Eso me tenia obsesionada durante el dia. Pero en la noche, Purificación no dormía. La sentia por todos lados y lo sabes”

“Bueno ya no vas a vivir en esa casa”

“Sabes que no la vas a vender y un dia vamos a acabar quedándonos aqui asi sea temporalmente”, dijo Paulina exasperada tambien.

Maria Jose tan solo la miraba. Le habían salido algunas lagrimas silenciosas mientras discutía con Paulina. Respiro profundo.

“No debo de ser yo quien tome las decisiones sobre la vida de Puri”, dijo finalmente y bajando su voz.

Paulina asintio. “Pero te toca Maria Jose. Tus papas no están. No hay nadie mas. Y no es justo qu lleves esa carga pero tienes que pensar tambien en ti. Lidiar con todo esto no tan solo a echo un numerito en tu hermana, tu tambien necesitas sanar”, dijo tratando de hacerla entender.

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos.

“Hablare con Ricardo. Si lo mejor para Purificacion es poner distancia por un tiempo en lo que mejora. Lo considerare”, dijo finalmente.

Paulina asintio.

Maria Jose seguia observandola y tratando de cambiar un poco el tema…

“Bueno, ya que sabemos que sigue con esto. Me vas a dejar por Alejo?”

“Por Dios Maria Jose! Y no quiero hablar de Alejo”, dijo molesta su esposa.

“Que te hizo?”, dijo ahora con su atención en la reacción de Paulina. “Por que si se atrevió a…”

“No quiero hablar de el! Comenzó a hablar de la herencia de mi abuela y de otras barbaridades. Ni siquiera lo deje terminar de hablar. Sigue mandándome mensajes de texto por que me fui muy molesta de donde me cito”

Maria Jose asintio y desvio la mirada un momento la vista hacia el celular de Paulina que estaba junto a su bolso.

“ La herencia de tu abuela?”, dijo confundida.

“No es urgente Maria Jose”

Paulina la estaba mirando suplicándole que parara con el tema. No tenia energías ni cabeza para pensar en lo que dijo Alejo. Era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

“Vamos a hablar de nosotras?”, dijo Paulina casi en un susurro sorprendiendose de como el sentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

El mundo de emociones de un dia que aun no terminaba la estaban llevando a su limite. Habían tomado una siesta despues de hacer el amor, pero eso no marcaba otro dia. Para Paulina se sentia como el mismo dia….uno eterno que comenzó de noche en Mexico antes de tomar el vuelo. Y uno que las habia llevado a este momento…donde ella habia herido a Maria Jose...donde estaban peleando…donde los celos las habían atacado…donde Maria Jose ahora pensaba que la hiba a dejar por Alejo…

Volteo su mirada de nuevo a Maria Jose.

“No fue mi intención herirte. Solo queria que comprendieras. Pasamos por esto una vez durante nuestro primer matrimonio y lo entendiste. Y se que ahora es aun mas caos lo que esta pasando pero no escuchabas razones….”

Maria Jose la miraba con sentimiento tambien. Ambas estaban muy sensibles por lo que se habían dicho.

Pero era hora de hablar.

“Nunca pensé que estaría en competencia con Jose Maria”, dijo Maria Jose por fin sacando a la luz lo que le dolía de esta situación.

Paulina sabia que esto saldría en algún punto pero nada evito que sus ojos se humedecieran. Ni la necesidad de acercarse a Maria Jose y protegerla de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces….se acerco a Maria Jose quien parecía haberse dado por vencida en su postura y tambien sensible con lagrimas en sus ojos…tomo su rostro entre sus manos y dirigio su mirada hacia ella.

“Veme por favor”, dijo Paulina entre lagrimas, le partía el corazón verla asi. “Tu no estas en competencia con nadie me entiendes? Yo me enamore de ti como persona. De ti como quien eras de hombre. De la mujer en la que te has convertido. _Te amo a ti_. Y es confuso y único pero eso es lo que quiero. Quiero esa vida contigo”

Al terminar de decir esto Paulina la beso. Tomo sus labios de una manera intensa, un beso donde sus lenguas se fundieron y Maria Jose no puso resistencia. Su cuerpo y su sentir por su mujer reaccionando antes que su cabeza. Pero cuando la razón llego a ella, se separaron aun sin soltarse.

“Entonces…”

Paulina la interrumpió envuelta en la necesidad de explicarle lo que sentia. “Maria Jose, las cosas se van a juntar ok? Los recuerdos, las experiencias, y el como nos conocimos. O tu acaso quieres borrar todo lo que vivimos durante esa etapa?”

Maria Jose tan solo la veia tratando de procesar lo que le decía.

“Yo no quiero a Jose Maria aqui conmigo.”, insistío Paulina. “Fue una etapa de nuestra relación. Nos casamos para comenzar otra. Una mas honesta. Sin la inocencia de cuando nos casamos y pensábamos que que las cosas siempre serian como al principio…”

“Cuando éramos unos chavales…”

Paulina asintio, lagrimas silenciosas aun corriendo por su rostro por el sentimiento y estrés de hacer entender a Maria Jose que la amaba a ella.

“No llores”, dijo Maria Jose levemente por que no la podia ver llorar. Ella era una mujer fuerte. Pocas veces habia visto llorar a Paulina de la Mora. Verla era algo que la partía por dentro.

“Tu tambien estas llorando”, dijo Paulina aun en el abrazo que se estaban dando mientras se veían.

“No me gusta verte llorar”

“Tu eres la única que me ha visto llorar”

“Lloraste en el funeral”

“Por que estabas tu. A veces se necesita hasta apoyo para llorar”

Maria Jose la abrazo a ella acortando la poca separación que había entre ambas.

“Tengo terror a perderte”, dijo Paulina sincerándose. “Perdóname Maria Jose. No se como explicarme mas…”

Maria Jose la apreto mas contra si. “Ya te explicaste”

Paulina se separo un momento para verle a los ojos. “Pero no se si de verdad me escuchas”, le dijo levemente.

Su esposa se tomo un tiempo en responderle.

“No te voy a decir que no me van a dar mis inseguridades. Estas hormonas no ayudan. Pero voy a trabajar en ello si? Es algo que llevo años trabajando en. Asi es que cuando mencionas a Jose Maria, se me activa eso”

Paulina tomo su mejilla en su mano y le acaricio el rostro a su esposa. Un gesto que hizo que Maria Jose cerrara sus ojos momentáneamente ante la ternura del gesto.

“Lo tenemos que trabajar. Por que es nuestra historia. Pasado y presente”

“Y si queremos un futuro…”

Paulina asintió.

Ambas entendiendo que esto era una batalla que seguia.

No todo estaba arreglado. Aun tenían cosas por hablar pero por esta noche…dejarían la conversación aqui. Sentían un cansansio físico y emocional. Ya seguirian la conversación pero por ahora solo querían esto…

Asi es que se abrazaron fuertemente y se quedaron un buen tiempo envueltas la una en la otra,

Continuara….


	10. La Búsqueda de una Pausa (España Parte III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina de la Mora y Maria Jose Riquelme acaban de casarse por segunda vez! Estamos aquí para celebrar el amor! El amor no es sencillo pero debe de ser fácil. Y es fácil para Paulina y Maria Jose amarse. Pero aun quedan algunas cosas por explorar al comienzo de este matrimonio. Esta segunda vuelta es aun mas emocionante para ambas. Bienvenidos a la familia de la Mora Riquelme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen mi ausencia con la historia. Lamentablemente cai víctima de este virus que esta volteando nuestro mundo. Gracias a Dios estoy mejor pero si fue algo que me volteo todos mis planes. Pero ya estamos aqui escribiendo. Esta historia me da un escape del dia a dia en esta epidemia y espero haga lo mismo por ustedes. 
> 
> Gracias a los que aun leen esta historia y por sus comentarios. 
> 
> En este capitulo no incluí escena del pasado como he acostumbrado en últimos capítulos pero es por tiempo. No queria tardar mas sin actualizar. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This content is only intended to be used for recreation. / Todos los personajes pertenecen a Manolo Caro y Netflix. Yo solo tengo el honor usar esos personajes para mi historia. Con mucho respeto.

Capitulo 10

La mañana sorprendió a Maria Jose con un mensaje de texto. Batallo por unos instantes para abrir sus ojos, la luz de fuera envolviendo cada superficie de la cama. En algún rincón de su cabeza, mientras intentaba despertar, sabia que significaba que Paulina ya habia despertado.

Suspiro.

El dia de ayer no habia sido nada fácil…y un momento de fastidio sorprendió a Maria Jose. No con Paulina. Si no por el echo de que antes de que llegara su esposa, se habia imaginado un gran primer dia….y termino muy mal. Terrible cuando las cosas no salen como uno las planea.

Pero el final del dia no habia sido malo.

Simplemente habia expuesto cosas que aun necesitaban trabajar y que no las dejaban de lleno concentrarse en su relación. O disfrutarla del todo. A pesar de que lo sabían, aun le sorprendía a Maria Jose como esto las sorprendía.

Agradecia que Paulina y ella se habían sincerado un poco con la carga emocional que tenían encima.

Ante esto, por fin abrió sus ojos y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo. Habían estado tan cansadas que cuando Paulina había estado en el baño…ella se había quedado dormida. La energía no le alcanzo para esperarla. Y por el dolor de cuerpo, parecía que no habia dormido en la mejor posición.

Cuando salió Paulina del baño ya cambiada, Maria Jose se levanto por fin, pero tan solo se coloco una bata y fue a lavarse los dientes ya que habían tocado en la habitación. Tuvieron un desayuno ameno. Habían optado por servicio al cuarto, y compartieron cosas sin importancia mientras transcurría el comienzo de la mañana. En el aire seguia la pausa entre ambas pero ninguna daba señales de apresurarse a terminarla. Los textos que había intercambiado con Ricardo desde que se había levantado Maria Jose, dieron hincapié a los cambios que habia que tomar.

Maria Jose se termino de arreglar después del desayuno. Un vestido azul oscuro fue lo que decidió vestir, junto con unos tacones a juego. Se maquillo y coloco su perfume por ultimo. Cuando llego a la sala de estar de la suite de nuevo, se encontró con su esposa en su celular. Paulina vestía un pantalón de salir negro a juego con una blusa blanca que le sentaba muy bien. Aun no se maquillaba pero para Maria Jose ella se miraba muy suave y hermosa ahi sentada. La ponía de mala hostia no poder ignorar al mundo y pasar el dia con ella. Le ponia de muy mala hostia que queria ir….besarla….que estuvieran en cama…que pudiera tomarla de la mano y irse a pasear con ella. Abrazarla a ella y tomar una pausa a todo.

Pero esto aun no era posible.

Paulina no tenia que decir mucho para que ella percibiera que sus deseos de mandar todo al carajo tenían que esperar.

Se acerco a su esposa y se sento en un extremo contrario del sillon mas grande de la sala de estar.

“Te ves muy linda”, dijo Paulina notando que se encontraba ya lista. 

“Gracias”, contesto Maria Jose cruzándose de piernas. “Voy a ir a hablar con Ricardo”

“Lo vas a escuchar?”, dijo Paulina arqueando una ceja y no andándose con juegos.

Maria Jose no pudo evitar que se le saliera una leve sonrisa…oh si…Paulina de la Mora seguia molesta por como habían terminado las cosas con su primo.

“Si. Quiero hablar con el acerca de como haríamos esta transición con Purificación”, dijo finalmente.

Paulina volteo a verla ahora si de lleno.

“Ya te decidiste?”

“Creo que despues de anoche lo que decidi es que no soy la mejor persona para lidiar con esto de mi hermana por mi sola. Tampoco quiero poner este estres en nuestro matrimonio o en ti. Asi es que voy a hablar con Ricardo y veremos que pasa”

Paulina no intento de ocultar su sorpresa. Pero le agradaba este nuevo tono y que por lo menos se diera la oportunidad de escuchar a Ricardo. Esperaba que aceptara su propuesta por que por supuesto que necesitaban ayuda con Purificación….para ella era mas que claro que la obsesión que tenia su hermana por ella no era nada sano. Y tenían demasiada historia lo que no permitia que fueran del todo imparcial.

Rompió el silencio informandole de su dia.

“Bueno, en lo que estas con Ricardo, yo tengo algunos pendientes con el cabaret. Tengo que hacerle unas llamadas a Valentina, sobre todo antes de que abran hoy en la noche, a mis hermanos y también quiero checar con Bruno”, dijo Paulina dejando su celular en la mesa que estaba frente a ellas.

Maria Jose tan solo asintió y no dejaba de mirarla. Paulina tambien la observaba y…

“Quiero darte un beso”, le solto Maria Jose de pronto.

Paulina la reto con la mirada….de esa forma en que la retaba tan solo a ella.

“Y que esperas…”, le dijo como respuesta.

Esto provoco a Maria Jose y en segundos tenia sus labios sobre los de Paulina. Su movimiento de su lado del sillon y después estar junto a ella fue rápido al tomarla entre sus brazos pero una de sus manos tomo a su esposa levemente por su rostro mientras le pedía acceso al besar su labio inferior. Las manos de Paulina se aferraron a los hombros de su esposa mientras le respondía con la misma intensidad el beso. Sus lenguas juntándose una y otra vez mientras trataban de mantener la cordura. Un gemido escapo de alguna de ellas o tal vez de ambas…tenían los ojos cerrados mientras seguían disfrutando de sus bocas. Cuando Paulina sintio que le faltaba el aire y como las manos de esposa se posaban sobre su cintura…debajo de su blusa…se separo levemente. La agitación evidente en ambas mientras Maria Jose recargaba su frente con la de su esposa tomando aire tambien.

“Te están esperando”, dijo Paulina en un susurro pero tambien corta de aire.

Maria Jose asintio y abrio sus ojos que se juntaron con los de ella. Subio su rostro aprovechando su estatura, roso sus labios en la frente de Paulina y deposito un suave beso ahi. Paulina cerro los ojos ante ese gesto tan tierno.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Maria Jose le pregunto algo con una voz muy suave.

“Cuando termine con Ricardo, nos vemos para comer o cenar? No se cuanto me tome. Quiero que sigamos hablando. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo?”

Paulina tomo el rostro de su esposa ahora entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso. 

“Aqui voy a estar. Tu avísame”

Y asi quedaron. Maria Jose tomo su bolso y salió a comenzar el dia. El beso que había compartido con su esposa, pensó mientras se subía al elevador, aumentando su ansiedad por que todo esto terminara. Se le ocurrió un cigarrillo para ayudarla a tener un poco de paciencia el dia de hoy…pero suficientes altercados habían transcurrido con Paulina. Y si queria repetir el beso o algo mas, lo menos que podia hacer era comportarse y cumplir su promesa de no fumar.

Algunas personas saludaron a Maria Jose en la entrada y le ofrecieron un coche para llevarla a donde tuviera que ir. Pero esta lo rehuso. Les pidió que si su esposa necesitaba el coche, que por valor se lo ofrecieran a ella. Ademas que Ricardo se había ofrecido a traerla de regreso al hotel. Tomar un taxi para llegar con Ricardo no era un problema.

Asi sin mas, se dirigió a ordenar un poco su vida.

……………

Una hora mas tarde…

Paulina acababa de terminar de hablar por teléfono con sus hermanos y una video llamada con Brunito. El cual no estaba nada contento por que su tío Julian lo habia acompañado a su cita con Rosita cuando pensó que tan solo iría a dejarlo. Bruno no entendía que habia ofendido a su tío que aun se creía de 15 años cuando le habia dicho tenia gustos anticuados. Y aunque le acepto a su mama que se habia divertido haciendole bromas de lo viejo que ya estaba, Bruno no dejaba de quejarse. Paulina ni siquiera le reclamo a Julian por que ahorita que ella se encontraba en España…digamos que Bruno era muy inventivo para pasar su tiempo y necesitaba estar sobre el mas que nunca. Maria Jose era advocaria de que Bruno ya estaba grande y tenia que mostrarse responsable…razón por la cual Bruno había terminado en ese horrible grupo de cuarta que le había tocado a Paulina soportar. Pero para Paulina, ese tipo de independencia no le llegaría a Bruno hasta que se fuera a la universidad. Era su bebe.

Asi es que no hiba a regañar a Julian. Ahorita lo mejor es que siguieran alegando Bruno y Julian mientras ella regresaba…que siguieran como uña y mugre. Siguió disfrutando de hablar con Bruno un poco mas de tiempo mientras este le pedía que bajara la aplicación de Tik Tok a su teléfono.

“Para que?”

“Ma, tu descárgala. Tienes que seguir a mi tia. Le enseñe unos pasos”

“Ay Bruno, mejor cuando regrese tu descargas la aplicación”

“Que mucho me extrañas”, dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

Paulina lo conocía demasiado bien asi es que paro su insistencia con lo siguiente.

“Mi amor, si me haces bajar una aplicación me vas a dar acceso a seguirte”

Bruno pelo los ojos.

“Mejor cuando regreses ma. Yo lo hago”

Paulina tan solo se rio y le advirtió que se comportara. Parte tambien del por que Paulina no hiba a bajar esa aplicación de momento era por que ella tenia cuentas “fantasmas” para seguir a Bruno en Instagram, Snapchat, y todo lo que se le ocurría a este niño publicar en. Paulina nunca andaba pidiéndole permiso a Bruno para que la deje seguirlo, a comparación de Maria Jose, ella tomaba cartas en el asunto. Hizo una nota mental de tener que seguir a Bruno en TikTok ahora que regresara a Mexico también.

Minutos después, colgó con Bruno y le explico que el cabaret estaba a punto de abrir con la hora de diferencia y tenia que hablar con Valentina. Bruno les mando besos a ambas y se despidieron. Paulina marco al cabaret.

La conversación con Valentina duro otro rato, pero no mucho ya que estaban por comenzar a abrir.

t.“No quiero que te preocupes Paulina pero creo que tenemos que tener una mejor compañía de seguridad”

t..“Que paso?”

t.“Pues me ha tocado que el guardia esta muy distraido. Entro un tipo sin pagar esta semana junto con sus amigos y cuando pregunte por los de seguridad estaban comiendo. No avisaron. Nada. Hable con la compañía pero no me da buena espina”

Paulina tan solo asentía del otro lado del teléfono.

t. “Ahora que regrese me voy a comunicar con otras compañías. Tambien quiero poner cámaras de seguridad”

t. “Pense que ya había”

Paulina suspiro.

t. “Siempre le digo a los empleados pero ahora si quiero de verdad tener cámaras”

Valentina tan solo rio.

t. “Ese fue el unico incidente?”

t. “Si. Pero para que esperar a que suceda algo mas grande? Necesitamos mas coordinación con seguridad”

t. “Concuerdo contigo”

t. “Todo bien en España querida?”

t. “Todo bien”

t. “Bueno, te dejo. Me saludas a tu esposa. Que se diviertan y no te estreses. Solo te comento por que nos prometimos completa honestidad”

t. “Gracias Valentina”

Paulina colgó segundos después y agradeció que Valentina fuera tan honesta por primera vez. No se la había ganado aun por completo pero se estaba haciendo digna de su confianza. No a un 100% pero cada dia le comprobaba que podia contar con ella. Habia que subirle el sueldo tambien pensó abriendo las notas en su teléfono con pendientes que tenia.

…………………………….

En otra area de España….

Maria Jose llego a casa de Ricardo un poco antes del tiempo que se habían citado. Se preguntaba si habia sido la falta de trafico o la prisa que tenia el conductor del taxi a la hora de haber tomado algunas de las vías en España. La vivienda de Ricardo se encontraba a unos 40 minutos de Madrid y su primo se había ofrecido a citarse en un lugar mas cercano…pero la culpa de como dejo las cosas con el no la dejaba molestarlo mas. Preferia que se vieran en casa de el, ella llegar y que la conversación fuera mas en confianza. Menos presión que ir a algún lugar publico. Ademas, su primo se encontraba trabajando desde casa ya que le estaban remodelado su oficina.

“Maria Jose, que bueno que has llegado”, dijo su primo saludándola al recibirla en la entrada.

“Es lo menos que podia hacer”, le contesto Maria Jose al entrar.

Platicaron brevemente acerca de lo que había sucedido en la cena…ya que Ricardo y su esposa sabían que el tema era delicado y que había causado un argumento entre ellas.

“Paulina y yo hablamos anoche”, le comento Maria Jose tratando de tranquilizarlo.

“Como le dije a mi mujer, se que lo hablarían entre ustedes”, dijo Ricardo indicándole que tomara un asiento cuando habían entrado a la oficina que tenia en casa. “Por cierto, te mando saludos. Fue a visitar a sus papas ya que necesitaban ayuda con algunas cosas en casa.”

Maria Jose asintió y duraron un minuto o dos sin hablar.

Ricardo por fin rompió el silencio.

“Si no estas lista para hablar de esto…”

“No es eso Ricardo. Mira”, dijo acomodándose en el asiento y colocando su bolso en el que se encontraba al lado. “Yo siempre he estado agradecida con ustedes por que fueron la única parte de mi familia, y sabemos que no es mucha, que me acepto. Estos últimos años he sentido que ya les di una carga al tener que escoger lados, al estar ahi para mi.Y bueno el tema de Purificación siempre ha ido mas allá de mi…tu sabes que siempre fue un problema. No me gusta sentirme como que me estoy lavando las manos, joder…como si buscara quien mas se haga cargo….”

Ricardo asintió y trato de hacerse claro. “Yo se que no ha sido fácil Maria Jose. Pero somos familia. Todos hemos tenido nuestros periodos de locura y de necesidad de apoyo. Y se que te sientes responsable…pero tambien creo que es hora que aceptemos que fue responsabilidad de nuestros padres y que de nosotros?…”

Maria Jose hiba a argumentar esto pero Ricardo le hizo una seña con la mano.

“Déjame explicarme por favor…no quiero que tengamos malentendidos. Tanto mis tíos como mis papas…escondieron lo que sucedía con Purificación y nunca se le dio un tratamiento decente. No tan solo eso, dejaban que ella jugara, mintiera y se expusiera a peligros ya que no estaba del todo estable. Prima, a mi me toco toda la locura que fue Purificación cuando tu estuviste en la universidad en Mexico y cuando te casaste. Y cuando murieron mis tíos que en paz descansen, tu trataste de poner las cosas en orden pero Purificación es muy inteligente y yo siento que en lo personal el daño ya estaba hecho”

Maria Jose asintió. Era cierto, asi le doliera. 

“Yo tambien le he fallado a Purificación”, admitio.

“Prima creo que has hecho mucho y tambien creo que es importante que pongan distancia. Date una oportunidad de hablar con los especialistas aqui y yo estaré visitándola. En Mexico la están atendiendo pero no hay avances si cada que tu vas a verla, ella sigue experimentado lo que sea que la haga creer que eres tu. No es sano para ti ni para ella.”

Maria Jose enfoco su atención en sus manos por unos momentos. Tratando de mantener la calma. Después de unos minutos, volvió a hablar.

“Uno de los miedos que le he compartido a Paulina es que me digan que Puri no pueda funcionar en sociedad. Fue algo que comente con los doctores en Mexico…”, dijo por fin.

Ricardo miraba con tristeza a su prima. Si, había sido algo que el especialista le había comentado a el tambien. Si los doctores tomaban esa decision, su prima tendría que estar internada de por vida.

“Es una posibilidad. Pero antes de adelantamos….deja hacer una cita con el especialista y deja que te platique acerca de los tratamientos que tienen. Tambien dijeron que podían ayudar para transferir a Purificación a España.”

Siguieron platicando cercas de una hora mas. Durante ese tiempo tambien aprovecharon para hablarle al especialista y les habían dado una cita para el siguiente dia. Maria Jose se quedo a comer para acompañar a Ricardo en lo que llegaba su esposa. Le ofrecieron a Paulina ir por ella o que tomara el coche que le habían ofrecido en el hotel, pero Paulina le dijo a Maria Jose que estuviera tranquila y que se tomaria una siesta para que salieran mas tarde.

Esto hizo sonreír a Maria Jose quien estaba ansiosa de estar con ella.

…………………………..

Paulina y Maria Jose lograron salir a cenar cercas de las siete de la noche.Maria Jose había llegado un poco mas temprano pero en lo que se arreglo, su esposa que ya estaba lista había recibido una llamada del cabaret. Esto tomo algo de tiempo y no intercambiaron muchas palabras en lo que salieron. Ambas se colocaron un abrigo gruesoya que el frio en España era algo que le afectaba sobre todo a Paulina, quien no estaba acostumbrada del todo. Su esposa le recordó que por eso deberían de pasar mas tiempo ahi, a lo que Paulina le puso los ojos en blanco.

Salieron de la suite, y ya dentro del elevador, Maria Jose le tomo de la mano a Paulina. Estuvieron en un silencio comodo mientras el elevador bajaba y se dieron un beso antes de que las puertas se abrieran al llegar al lobby. El beso duro unos segundos mas pero fueron interrumpidas por un numero considerable de gente que se encontraba esperando. Aun de la mano salieron del elevador, Maria Jose dirigiendo a Paulina ya que le queria mostrar un lugar que no se encontraba nada lejos del hotel. Un coche las esperaba y aunque su esposa le insistió, Maria Jose no le decía a donde la llevaría.

Paulina sintió que no pasaron ni siquiera 3 minutos cuando el coche paro junto a la embajada sobre la Calle Fernando de alto. La altura del edificio tomando un tono mas sereno entre las luches de la calle ahora de noche. Maria Jose le pregunto si le importaba que caminaran de regreso al hotel, estaban a 5 minutos caminando. Paulina negó con la cabeza y tambien respondió que no entendía por que habían tomado el coche. El conductor les comento que Mr. Morris había insistido que se les llevara por lo menos. Ambas sonrieron y le dieron las gracias al conductor al salir del coche. El frio de la velada pegándoles en el rostro al salir pero Maria Jose volvió a tomar a Paulina de la mano para encaminarla a su destino.

“Ay ya dime”, dijo Paulina tomando con su otra mano el brazo de su esposa insistiendo.

Maria Jose solto una leve sonrisa. “Estamos a nada. Déjame sorprenderte mujer”

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron unos pocos metros hasta llegar a Sagardi Castellana.

Las recibieron en la entrada y tomaron sus sacos antes de dirigirlas a su mesa donde ya tenían una reservación. Paulina siguió observando el lugar al entrar mientras se encaminaban. El lugar no era grande pero tenia un ambiente muy acogedor con algunos contrastes en blanco y las mesas en un color madera que acentuaba las decoraciones tanto de las paredes y los arreglos en las mesas. Al llegar a su mesa, Maria Jose tomo el bolso de Paulina para ponerlo junto al de ella mientras tomaban un asiento.

El maitre d’ volvio a repetir la bienvenida al restaurante y les aseguro que un mesero estaría con ellas enseguida.

“Me trajiste a un lugar vasco”, dijo Paulina sonriendo mientras tomaba la servilleta sobre la mesa para colocarla en su regazo.

Maria Jose sonrió y tambien hizo lo mismo. Sabia que hiba a gustarle asi es que decidió por fin compartir mas acerca del lugar.

“No se si notaste donde cruzamos, frente a la embajada, esta un buffet de abogados y economistas. Es una compañía que se dedica mas al lado financiero que lo legal. En fin, tuve que trabajar con ellos en un caso por que uno de sus economistas estaba bajo investigación. Y bueno, uno de eso primeros dias nos invitaron a comer en señal de buena fe. Y bueno, fuera de el caso, llegue a conocer este lugar.”

“Oh mira”, dijo Paulina tomando la mano de su esposa. “Suena a que no fue un caso del todo fácil. Por lo menos algo bueno salió”

“Si”

Maria Jose le sonrió y estaba por preguntarle algo cuando llego el mesero a la mesa.

“Buenas noches, bienvenidas!”

Ambas sonrieron y se dedicaron a escuchar las recomendaciones del mesero. La primera petición fue un vino tinto para acompañar la cena. Se dieron algunos minutos para ver la carta y decidirse por la comida, Maria Jose dando alguna que otra recomendación de lo que recordaba. Pero sobre todo, hablando maravillas del postre. Al final, optaron por ensaladas con queso Idiazabal, espinacas y nueces, compartir una parrilla de mollejas de ternera con tomatitos asados al estilo Txuleton que les fue tan recomendado. Y para el postre, la gran influencia del por que habían compartido la cena: Maria Jose pidió una degustación de quesos vascos, trufas al Sagardoz y una tarta fina de manzana. El mesero tomo nota para preparar los postres y que salieran en cuanto terminaran la cena. Por supuesto, vendrían acompañados de un cafe muy al estilo.

Paulina sintió que eran muchos postres pero Maria Jose estaba tan animada de que probara todo que no puso objeción.

Antes de la cena, el mesero llego con el vino tinto y Maria Jose puso al tanto a Paulina de su conversación con Ricardo y la decision que había tomado.

“La verdad es que es hora de aceptar que no puedes estar con ella. Por lo menos por un tiempo.”

Maria Jose asintió y suspiro. “Joder, lo que se cariño pero no es fácil sabes? Y perdóname por que me ha ganado la frustración y el querer defender a mi hermana. Causando multiples problemas. No puedo cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana pero quiero ir cambiando esto y mas que todo, ayudar a Puri”

“Por favor no te culpes”

“Como no culparme?”

Paulina tomo una de las manos de Maria Jose entre las suyas a través de la mesa. “Lo hemos hablado muchas veces. Estaban solas. Te vine a cambiar todo…”

“Mas bien ayudaste a sacar a la luz lo que yo estaba ignorando”

Ambas se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos. Los hubiera algo común pero que podían hacer? Si no mas que apoyarse.

El momento fue interrumpido unos segundos después por el mesero que traía consigo las ensaladas. Paulina le pidió a Maria Jose que tuvieran una cena amena.

Asi es que la conversación se torno a Brunito y sus redes sociales.

“Paulina por favor tienen que mostrar madurez”, dijo Maria Jose escuchando el plan que tenia su esposa para seguirlo.

Paulina no se inmuto.

“Esa criatura tendrá derecho a esas libertades cuando cumpla dieciocho”

Maria Jose tan solo negó con su cabeza y siguió intentando convencer a Paulina acerca de que Bruno no era un niño. Pero siendo su primogénito y hijo único, su esposa dudaba que dejara de mimarlo y andar tras el. 

………………………………………………………….

Al terminar la cena, Paulina sentia una leve ansiedad de averiguar que pasaba con su esposa. Particularmente esta pregunta no era acerca de los problemas que tenian, ambas estaban al tanto de todos ellos. Esto era acerca de como su esposa no dejaba de tocarla. No era que Maria Jose no era cariñosa pero en su mayoría siempre lo reservaba para la intimidad de ambas. Aun en su primer matrimonio. Y si, tenían momentos desde que se habían reencontrado donde la felicidad de estar de juntas de nuevo las envolviay se dejaban llevar. Nada de esto molestaba a Paulina. Pero sabia que algo pasaba. Su esposa era una abogada éxitosa, alguien que no tenia problemas en expresarse.

Otra historia eran las cosas personales. Cosas que solo compartia con su familia, con su hijo y con ella. Jose Maria siempre le había dicho que era la persona en la que mas confiaba en el mundo, que era su confidente, y su complice. Esto no había cambiado, mas bien había florecido aun mas con Maria Jose por que ya no había secretos. Ambas se mostraban ante si mismas tal como son.

Asi es que cuando su esposa se volvía táctil, cuando necesitaba tener contacto constante…esa era su forma de expresar algo que pasaba. Algo muy personal.

Durante la cena le tomo constantemente la mano, aun cuando estuvieron discutiendo sobre Brunito, había sentido su mano sobre su pierna en algún punto de la cena, cuando había regresado del baño en algún punto de la noche, le había extendido su mano y la había dirigido a sentarse junto a ella. Y mientras le había mostrado algo que le había mandado Bruno, la mano de Maria Jose acariciando su espalda le provoco estremecerse. Cuando terminaron el postre, los cuales no terminaron pero trataron de probar lo mas que pudieron, se levantaron después de pagar para irse y Maria Jose le indico que queria mostrarle algunas pinturas que tenian como decoración. Paulina había estado encantada con el arte que tenian…pero su atención se vio interrumpida a momentos ya que su esposa la tenia rodeada con uno de sus brazos y colocaba besos en su cabeza y bajo hasta su oreja. El roce de sus labios al terminar esto volvió a causarla estremecer. Paulina se había volteado y sus miradas se encontraron. Su esposa la beso en los labios…suave…breve… y siguió comentando acerca del arte. Paulina no sabia si decirle que se apuraran a llegar al hotel por que le estaba…subiendo la temperatura con sus juegos o ya enfrentarla ahi por que tal vez ese no era el plan.

Y bueno todo esto solo seguia confirmando sus sospechas. Y no estaban nada lejos del hotel….pero Maria Jose queria caminar y parecía no tener prisa por llegar.

Ambas de la mano se encontraban caminando por paseo de castellana un tiempo después. Entre ambas calles, se encontraba un paseo donde podían caminar justo al centro. El ruido de los carros se escuchaba en ambos lados pero no era algo molesto. El ruido de la ciudad era una constante para ambas. Pero el frio si estaba pegando contra el cuerpo y rostro de Paulina de otra manera. No era tan tarde…por que se sentia aun mas frio que otras noches desde que habia llegado…y eso que traía su abrigo…

Paulina estaba por decir algo cuando Maria Jose la tomo por sorpresa y la volteo para estar frente a frente. 

“Estas temblando”

No era una pregunta lo que Maria Jose le dijo….mas bien una observación.

Paulina asintió mirándola a los ojos…no mucho después su esposa tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla. Fue un beso un poco mas intenso…pero a su vez leve y sin prisa. Volvió a besar su labio inferior y sonrió al verla. Paulina había colocado su manos en su cintura, pero se vio envuelta en un abrazo segundos después. Esto la ayudo a aprovechar y meter sus manos dentro del abrigo de Maria Jose y envolverla por su cintura. Maria Jose la acerco mas a su cuerpo. Paulina no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos unos instantes…absorbiendo el aroma del perfume de su mujer y el poco por las altas temperaturas pero bienvenido calor que le brindaba su cuerpo.

“Sabes que te amo”

“Maria Jose…” Paulina la apreto contra si. “Que pasa?”

Su esposa tan solo se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en su frente. Paulina trato de separarse para verla pero el abrazo en el que se encontraban no se lo permitia. Termino recargando su rostro cercas del cuello de Maria Jose y ambas suspirando.

Se quedaron unos minutos asi…cuantos? No estaban seguras. Pero fue un momento compartido enfocando en sentirse la una para la otra.

Lo que no sabia Paulina es que este momento, estar con ella, era justo la pausa que Maria Jose había estado buscando desde que había despertado. Y estaba adicta por mas.

Tiempo después, aun de la mano, emprendieron el camino ahora si de regreso al hotel.

………………………………..

Cuando llegaron a la suite, ambas tomaron turnos para ir al baño. Maria Jose había entrado primero, asi es que cuando Paulina salió de haberlo usado…se encontró con Maria Jose justo a la entrada de la puerta esperando y con su celular en mano.

“Que paso? Quien marco?”, le dijo sorprendida.

“Nadie”, contesto Maria Jose con una mirada neutral. “Te llegaron varios mensajes y pensé que era algo urgente. Solo es Alejo”

Le dio el teléfono y fue a sentarse al sillon que se encontraba en la pequeña sala de la suite.

Paulina vio a su esposa un momento y el cambio total de actitud de cuando habían llegado a la recamara. Habían estado en el mundo de ambas y ahora esto. Suspiro un momento y abrió su telefono, mientras esto ocurría y solo tuvo que echarle un vistazo a los textos para comenzar a molestarse por la insistencia de Alejo. Y al mirar a Maria Jose, quien seguia sin ponerle atencion, sabia que este seguiría siendo un problema.

Hora de enfrentar esto.

“Por que checas mi celular si te vas a molestar con los mensajes de Alejo”, dijo Paulina en un tono mas serio ya que le molestaba que se repitieran estas situaciones.

Acaso la situación con Alejo no era algo que le quedaba claro a su esposa?

Maria Jose tan solo volteo a verla nada contenta.

“Nunca te ha molestado que te avise que algo te llego. Al igual que yo no me molesto cuando tu notas algo. Joder, es mas, tienes hasta mi clave”, contesto recordándole de ese pequeño detalle.

“No es que me moleste Maria Jose. Es que de verdad, de aqui hasta que arregle esta situación con Alejo, mejor no lo cheques si? Mira como te pones”

“Y como quieres que me ponga?!”

“No lees lo que me manda? Crees que estoy mandándole mensajes de amor o algo por el estilo?”

Maria Jose tan solo entrecerró su mirada…nada contenta con la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza con eso.

Asi es que mejor opto por abordar el tema. “Ayer ya no hablamos acerca de lo que te dijo…”

Paulina se sento en el sillon frente al de donde se encontraba Maria Jose con celular en mano.

“Por que no es el momento, ademas que ya lo estoy investigando”

Su esposa la miro sorprendida.

“Investigando?”

Paulina asintió al contestar, “Le pedi a mis hermanos que fueran a hablar con la Licenciada con la que llego el testamento de la vieja horrorosa de mi abuela. Necesito saber que es lo que Alejo se trae entre manos. Si es verdad que hubo la posibilidad de que el se quedara con algo de dinero”

Maria Jose se enderezo en el sillon ahora preocupada. “Te esta amenazando?”

“No. Pero me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa en Mexico”

“Paulina, eso no suena nada bien”

“Yo se. Asi es que necesito averiguar su insistencia y que hizo”

“Y vamos con la historia….”

Paulina la interrumpió.“No vas a esperar a que yo me entere hasta que llegue a Mexico que se trae entre manos?”

Su esposa la miro exasperada.

“Que mas va a querer Paulina? Jodernos la existencia y de paso estar contigo”, dijo Maria Jose molesta. “Y ni como bloquearlo por que sabe todo…donde vivimos, de Bruno, de tus hermanos..”

Paulina fue ahora la que nada contenta le dio una advertencia. “Midete estamos? Tampoco sabe todo y no creo que sea ese tipo de persona….aunque de verdad ya no se que creer”

“Paulina por favor. Ademas, si esta aquíi, por que en Mexico?”

“No se. No he hablado con el. Hoy estuve con lo del cabaret y otros pendientes. No tenia cabeza para lidiar con el”, dijo Paulina molesta con el tono con el que le hablaba.

Maria Jose no dijo nada tratando de enfocarse en el dilema…..y no en los celos que no podia evitar sentir cada que el nombre de Alejo era mencionado por su esposa. Enfoco un momento su mirada hacia la ventana donde la noche ya se había adentrado.

No sintió cuando Paulina se había acercado a donde ella se encontraba…pero si la sintió cuando se subió a su regazo con sus piernas en sus costados….volteo a mirarla…

Y en automatico tomo la cintura de su esposa para que no se fuera a caer y…tocarla por supuesto.

Escucho la suave voz de su esposa que ya había cambiado de tono…

“No quiero pelear. Te amo”, le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Se quedaron unos minutos observándose y ante esto los brazos de Paulina cambiaron de dirección y ahora estaban alrededor de su cuello.

Maria Jose apretó levemente su cintura con sus manos para acercarla.

“No se que cojones piensa Alejo que esta haciendo pero quiero que tengas cuidado”

Paulina asintió.

“Y si te digo que no me importa que este haciendo?”, agrego en una voz mas sutil.

“Paulina”, dijo Maria Jose con voz de advertencia.

Pero su esposa ante esto estaba sonriendo y la sorprendió al acercarse y plantarle un beso intenso en los labios…Maria Jose tardando unos segundos en contestarle…pero justo cuando su lengua se dirigía a hacer contacto dentro de la boca de su esposa…esta dejo de besarla y se dirigió a besarle el cuello….

La manera en que sus manos la acercaban a ella y como se apretaba contra su cuerpo significando solo una cosa…

Y ante esto Maria Jose se separo.

Paulina nada contenta arqueo su ceja.

“Si?”, dijo confirmando lo que pensaba.

“Maria Jose, tienes toda la noche jugando conmigo…”

Las bocas de ambas se volvieron acercar a centímetros…pero aun sin tocarse.

“A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, cierto?” , dijo Maria Jose sonriendo.

“Si? Que sacrificios. Los tuyos”

“Hiba a ser una velada tranquila. Pero pues cuando me traes ganas…tengo que dejarme”

“Yo solo te tengo ganas?”

Maria Jose le sonrio coqueta.

“Yo siempre te tengo ganas pero me limito por que….recuerdo que alguien me dijo que yo era la que estaba ‘todo el santo dia caliente’…” dijo Maria Jose imitándola

Paulina le pego en el hombro y la silencio besandola. Maria Jose sonrió mientras se besaban y solto un sonido entre gruñido y gemido…esto solto la risa de Paulina y su esposa volvió a buscar sus labiosy la volteo para quedar sobre ella en el sillon. Sus brazos a sus costados sin dejar de besarla. Las caricias brotaron de ambas, ambas comenzando a desvestirse mientras sus besos se volvían mas ansiosos y apasionados.

Y ahi en el sillon de la suite hicieron el amor. La cama olvidada entre su pasión aun cuando tan solo estaba a algunos pasos.

Entre caricias, risas, besos y mas besos. Lo que había comenzado de una forma leve y dulce…no tardo en volverse un acto de amor apasionado mientras se entregaban la una a la otra. Los gemidos de ambas se escuchaban por la habitación….y casi al llegar al final…..Maria Jose incesante se adentraba en Paulina…el sudor de ambas como evidencia de la experiencia que estaban compartiendo. Tiempo después cuando Maria Jose encontrara la cima….volvió a voltearlas….ahora Paulina sobre ella…una mano se encontraba en el pecho de su esposa…dandole la presión que necesitaba mientras que los dedos de su otra mano…hábilmente la ayudaba a encontrar su propia cima y incesante tocaba una y otra vez la area que tenia el poder de proveerle mayor placer a su esposa…

Poco después…un grito ahogado de Paulina indico el éxito del movimiento de sus dedos. Maria Jose subió su mano cuando Paulina dejo de apretarla entre sus piernas y la abrazo a su cuerpo cuando la energía dejo el cuerpo de su esposa y capturo sus labios mientras sentia los temblores de su cuerpo.

Paulina exhausta por la experiencia que habían compartido.

Poco a poco, sus respiraciones comenzando a sintonizarse mientras se tranquilizaban.

Ambas cerraron los ojos por un tiempo….y cuando Paulina sintió que su cuerpo desnudo comenzaba a sentir algo de frio y que el sueño comenzaba a tomar posesión de ella….

“Nos vamos a la cama?”, dijo en un susurro a Maria Jose.

Esta nego con su cabeza y alargo su mano para levantar su abrigo que había sido descartado justo al pie del sillon.

“Yo te doy calor”le dijo mientras ambos brazos volvieron a envolverla y la tapo con su abrigo….

Sintió el puchero de su esposa pero estaba muy agusto por ahora....

Paulina sabia que no habría poder que moviera a Maria Jose y ella estaba muy agusto tambien asi con ella. Tendría que levantarla mas tarde para que se fueran a la cama….

Pero por ahora habia que disfrutar el momento…

Paulina sintió como Maria Jose la acerco mas hacia ella con ambos brazosque tenia a la altura de su cintura. Su rostro quedo en el cuello de su esposa. Su mano izquierda sobre uno de los pechos de su esposa y la derecha haciendo leves caricias en el lado izquierdo del rostro de su mujer.

El silencio que se hizo entre ambas…mientras esto pasaba…traía la lista de pendientes cada vez mas presente en la mente de Paulina.

1\. Ayudar a Purificacion

2\. Terminar pendientes en España

3\. Averiguar que pasaba con Alejo

…y todo esto por que queria disfrutar mas momentos asi con su esposa. Queria que los problemas del dia a dia pasarán a lo normal y que no sucedieran mas estas situaciones de estrés en las que se encontraban.

Cerro los ojos suspirando…escuchando la respiración de Maria Jose quien ya se encontraba dormida. Bruno y su esposa eran su mayor enfoque.

Queria dedicare a ella, y a ellos.

Lo mas pronto posible….esperaba con ansiedad ese momento….

Y por fin…con la posibilidad de un mejor mañana…dejo que el sueño la envolviera tambien a ella…

continuara…….


End file.
